Getting Even
by Kagome Warrior Princess
Summary: Kagome has a plan to get even with Inuyasha. She makes a deal with Sesshomaru. But he has a plan of his own. Can she get out of it or does she really want to? How far is she willing to go to get back at Inuyasha? Read and find out. OOC inside.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do not own Inuyasha. If I did I would be parting**

* * *

**Deal with it **

She saw them together again. She was running though the trees back to Kaede's village. Her eyes glazed with tears. What she had seen and heard kept going through her mind. Unknown to her, she was being watched by a pair of golden eyes. She hit something and landed hard on the ground.

She looked up to see someone she didn't expect. She lightly shook her head as she looked at the ground. " Sesshomaru what do you want?" She asked a little more than a whisper. He could hear the pain in her voice and smell the tears she cried.

" You would do well to watch where you are going Miko. Or you could become a tasty meal for someone such as myself." He said smirking inward.

Doing the best she could to dry her tears she stood, looking him straight in the face. " What do you want? Can't you see Inuyasha isn't here?" She couldn't bring herself to say it out loud where Inuyasha was. It hurt to much to admit he had chosen Kikyo over her.

Sesshomaru turned to walk away but stopped before he stepped into the trees, he turned and spoke again. " Miko instead of crying and running away, perhaps you should get mad and get even. I thought you was stronger than this." Then he vanished into the dark of the night.

As Kagome walked back to the village and her friends she thought of what he had said. _Maybe he is right. I'm tired of how he picks fights with me just so he can have a reason to run off and be with her. Maybe it is time to put the shoe on the other foot._

While setting around the fire she wondered who she could get to help her. She knew it couldn't be Shippo he was to young. Looking at Miroku her mind screamed no on so many levels. She had no desire to be groped every few seconds.

It seemed hopeless as she stared into the fire. An image of Sesshomaru flashed in her mind. A small smile crossed her face. Retrieving her notebook from her pack she sat and wrote a note. When she was done she read it back to herself to see if it sounded right or not.

Lord Sesshomaru,

I humbly ask for an audience with you. I would like to talk about a proposition I am sure you would find rather enjoyable. I await your reply. 

Kagome Miko Priestess.

_Perfect! But now how to get it to him without Inuyasha finding out what I am doing. _She knew she would need help. " Sango would you like to go to the springs with me?" When she and Sango arrived at the spring they slipped in, relaxing to the warmth it had to offer.

Sango could tell Kagome had something on her mind so she asked. Kagome explained her plan and asked Sango to help her. Sango agreed. She too thought Inuyasha needed to learn a lesson. She was tired of seeing Kagome hurt by Inuyasha's running off to Kikyo.

The next morning Sango left on Kilala to find Sesshomaru. After 5 hours of traveling they landed. Sango was starting to think she would never find him when she heard a little girls laughing.

Walking out of the woods and into a clearing she was surprised to see Sesshomaru leaning against a tree. She knew in order for this plan to work she would need to be as polite as possible. As she approached she was stopped by Jaken who started yelling at her.

" Human what do you want? How dare you enter the camp of My Lord! I should ki..." He was cut off by a boot to the head that sent him flying.

Sango bowed then started to speak. " Lord Sesshomaru I have come with a message from Lady Kagome. She asked me to remain for an answer." After handing him the message she stands waiting to see what he would say if anything.

" Slayer what is it she wishes to speak of?" He asked as he stood looking at Sango who was starting to feel unnerved by the stare he was giving her.

" I'm afraid that is something that she must say. But I can say I think you would find it very interesting." She said with a small smile on her face at the idea of how Inuyasha would react to Kagome's plan.

He wondered just what it was that she wanted and that could interest him. " Very Well I shall be their later this evening. I take it she wishes for the Half Breed not to know of this." He watched as Sango nodded her head to confirm that he was correct.

They spoke for a minutes longer then Sango was on her way back to Kaede's village. She only hoped Kagome knew what she was doing. Kagome saw Sango arriving back at the village and was stressing over what Sesshomaru had to said.

Later that evening Kagome said she was going for a walk. Sango looked at her friend with worried eyes as she watched her walk away. Kagome stopped close to the lakes edge looking over it as she watch the moon shimmer on the water. She didn't have to wait long till she felt a strong demonic presents coming close to her. She knew it had to be Sesshomaru.

" Miko I have come. Tell me what this proposition is that you have." His voice held no emotion but he was indeed curious. Even though he didn't let it show.

" To get even with Inuyasha and teach him a lesson. But in order to do it I need your help." She knew the next part was going to be the tricky part. She only hoped he would go along with it.

" What do you purpose?" He asked as he started slowly walking around her like a predator circling his pray.

She was nervous but she tried to stay calm. " Make Inuyasha think you are my lover."

" Miko what makes you think I would even consider doing such a thing as to lower myself in that manor?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

" Well Sesshomaru. I know you dislike humans but I also know you dislike your half brother even more. This would be something that would piss him off. I know you would like that. Just imagin his reaction to learning such a thing." She said with a smile on her face.

He couldn't help but to let a small grin cross his face as he imagined Inuyasha's reaction when he thought about it. " If I agree to this Miko, we do things my way."

Standing with her hands on her hip. " What? Hey this is my idea not yours! What makes you think I will go along with whatever you say?" Her anger could be heard in her voice as well as her aura.

" Miko I remind you that it is you who needs me not the other way around. My Corporation does not come without a price."

Kagome sighed." Fine but no one is to get hurt and Inuyasha's sword is not to be touched by either of us. Agreed?"

" Agreed. We will speak of my payment at a later time. For now Inuyasha is coming. We start tomorrow." In a flash he was gone. Inuyasha came crashing through the trees and brush braking the silence she had.

"Wench what the hell are you doing out here all alone like this?" He started sniffing the air and growled. " I smell Sesshomaru what the hell did he want and why was he here with you?" He said growling with anger.

"Inuyasha that is none of your concern." She said as she turned to walk away leaving a yelling and mad Inuyasha behind. " Bitch I ask you a question." She turned and glared at Inuyasha anger clear on her face. " Inuyasha Never NEVER call me a Bitch again! SIT BOY!" She screamed then walked off. Leaving Inuyasha in a 2 foot crater. A smile on her face.

Sesshomaru stood in the shadows smiling at Inuyasha's anger and pain. _I do believe I am going to enjoy this very much. _He thought to himself as he headed back to his companions.


	2. Chapter 2

**So It Begins**

The next morning it was raining. Kagome decided to go home for a visit since they wasn't going to hunt for the shards. After fighting with Inuyasha and three sits later Kagome jumped into the well.

She quickly climbed the ladder and ran to the house. "Mom, Grandpa, Souta I'm home." She called out as she was shutting the door and slipping off her shoes. " Kagome Dear! It's good to see you." Her mother smiled pulling her into a hug.

" How long can you stay Dear?" Her mother asked hoping she would be able to stay at least a couple of days. Her hopes where short lived when she heard her daughters reply.

" Sorry Mom but I really need to go back today. I just came to get a few things." Seeing her mother sigh she quickly added. " But I can stay for Lunch and part of the day." This brought a smile to her mothers face making them both feel better.

Kagome went upstairs to take a bath while her mother made some lunch for them. As they ate their lunch Kagome told her mother of her adventures leaving out the dangers parts of course. She didn't want her mother to worry about her. She did that enough already why add to it.

Before they knew it the time had slipped away and it was time for her to go back. Saying her good-byes to everyone she grabbed her bag and three umbrellas on her way out the door.

Climbing out of the well she was glad there wasn't anyone waiting for her as she started walking back to Kaede's village. Stepping into the hut she was greeted by one very mad Inuyasha and Jaken who was setting and glaring at her.

Jaken quickly stood as he glared at Kagome. " Human I was instructed to give this to you by My Lord." He handed her a scroll and started to leave. " Jaken wait. This is for Sesshomaru and this is for Rin. It is called an umbrella it will help keep her dry when it rains." After showing him how it worked Jaken quickly left grumbling to himself.

" What is that Bastard doing sending you a scroll? What does it say?" Inuyasha ask his voice full of anger as he demanded to know. " Well Inuyasha I don't know what it says, because I haven't read it yet. Besides I'm sure it is none of your concern."

Inuyasha jumped at her trying to grab the scroll she was holding. Kagome quickly shoved it down the front of her shirt stopping him dead in his tracks. She simply smiled at his anger while laughing inside. Getting into her bag she handed out the things she had brought from home for everyone.

Inuyasha was livid. He wanted to know what the scroll said and didn't like her not letting him have it. His anger was plain on his face. Kagome laughed on the inside and was doing everything she could not to show it on the outside. She kind of felt bad at the fact that Sesshomaru wasn't able to be here and see his reaction. It was priceless.

After dinner was over Kagome sat back and pulled out the note Sesshomaru had sent her. Inuyasha had already stomped off in a fit of anger. Just like she knew he would. As she read his note she blushed and gasp at everything he had written. Sesshomaru grinned as he watched Kagome through the hut window as she was reading his letter to her.

My Dear Kagome,

I look forward to holding your soft body to mine. Feel your gentle curves under my fingers. To hear your moans of passion as our bodies are entwined in a lovers dance. To taste your sweetness on my lips. The memory of your arousal mixed with your wonderful scent that drives me wild with want and desire. I hope this works for you as it does me. I await our next meeting My Dear Kagome.

Always Sesshomaru.

By the time Kagome was done reading the note she was a deep crimson red. For once she was glad Inuyasha had left to see Kikyo. She softly laughed to herself as she thought. _Wow who would have guested Sesshomaru could wright something like this. I wonder if he really thinks like that too. _

She sighed lightly with a smile as she folded the scroll and placed it back in her shirt. She sure didn't want Inuyasha to see it. She wasn't sure how he would react if he was to read it. The first time she saw Sesshomaru she was going to definitely need to have a talk with him on what not to put in his notes.

Deciding she needed some fresh air she went outside. She hoped the reddness on her face would vanish before Inuyasha came back. _Or maybe not It would be a good way to get back at him. He would be asking me why I'm blushing in such a way._ She thought as she started giggling to herself.

Sesshomaru stood in the dark looking at the blush that was now on Kagome's face. He silently wondered how far down it really went. Without making a sound he walked behind her. She felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and then a hand over her mouth.

She started to fight until she heard him whisper in her ear. " Miko it is only me so relax." She instantly stopped fighting. Turning in his arms she found herself nose to nose with Sesshomaru, making her blush even harder.

" Umm Sesshomaru you can let go now." She said in almost a whisper. He shook his head no as a small smile crept across his face. " You need to have my scent on you Miko. For this I must touch your person. Remember my way. You agreed." He said as his smile grew a little more.

Seeing Sesshomaru smile was both a surprise and scary. She started wondering what it was he was thinking. As he pulled her closer her eyes went wide in shock at what he started doing. He started nuzzling her neck while his hands roamed over her back, caressing her body. He breathed in her scent._ Very nice Lilacs and a mountain waterfall. _

_" _I shall be staying close by until our plan is done. Tonight leave the letter I wrote you so he can see it." Kagome gasp. " But Sesshomaru what if he gets to mad. You know how Inuyasha can be." She was worried about doing something like that with what he had wrote in it.

He could smell the fear start to rise up in her." He will not harm you." His voice was calming soft and sounded as smooth as velvet. She nodded her head and hoped he was right. Her fear started to calm making him smile.

Sesshomaru looked to the tree line grinning. " Inuyasha is coming, remember the letter." He said as he released her and stepped into the darkness vanishing from sight.

Inuyasha came running out of the trees and up to the hut. " Wench what are you doing outside alone?" He asked just as the scent of Sesshomaru past under his noise. He let out a growl. "Wench! Why do you smell like that Bastard?" His voice was full of anger and hate.

"Well Inuyasha at least I have a nice scent on me. Unlike you, of whom smells like bone and grave yard soil." She said as she smiled and started to walking inside the hut. " BITCH! Don't you dare sa..." He was cut off by Kagome as she screamed at him. "Inuyasha! I told you not to NEVER call me that again! SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT!

She turned and procceded into the hut with a smile on her face. Leaving Inuyasha laying in his crater once again.

Sesshomaru stood watching everything that had happened. He was indeed enjoying watching what Kagome was doing to Inuyasha. His smile spread across his face as he watched his half brother go face first into the ground with a hard thug each time she spoke the magic word.

_Oh what I wouldn't give to be able to have that power over him. But it wouldn't last long enough as I am sure he would be in hell all to soon. _He thought to himself as he watched Inuyasha crawl out of the crater she had left him in.

Kagome laid in her sleeping bag and read her note once again. As she read it she thought of how it felt when he had held her in his arms. The smell of arousal started to seep out of every poor of her body as it filled the room.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he looked at her and saw her reading the scroll she had gotten earlier that evening. _I'll read that dammed thing even if I have to dig in her shirt to get it._ He wanted to know what it said to make her so aroused. Even more so why it was from his Bastard half brother. What was going on?

Inuyasha watched as each one of the group drifted off to sleep. As soon as everyone was asleep inuyasha sneaked over, pulling out the scroll from where Kagome had hid it.

As he sat and started to read it his eye went wide in shock and disbeliefe. He jurked up his head and stared at her. _Innocent Kagome and the Bastard? No way! Not a chance in hell would she do something like that. I refuse to believe it._

He replaced the scroll where it was not wanting her to know he had been reading it. He quickly left the hut. Mumbling of how their was no way she would ever let Sesshomaru touch her like that.

Thanks to his demonic hearing Sesshomaru heard everything Inuyasha had said._ You think so huh Half Breed just wait and see. _He thought to himself as he watched Inuyasha walk into the wood slugging trees as he went.

Sesshomaru could sense how confused and angry Inuyasha was. He had waited for years to see his half brother squirm in such a way._ I will have to make sure to properly thank her by giving her as much pleasure as she is giving me_. He started thinking of his next move as the night went on, standing guard over the small group the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sit Boy **

When Kagome awoke the next morning it was to the smell of food cooking just out the hut. As she sat up and stretched, she saw an envelope laying next to her inside her sleeping bag. She knew right away who it was from. It was part of the desk set she had bought and gave to Sesshomaru. When she opened it up and started reading she smiled at what it said.

My Dearest Kagome,

A person can not live on fish and ramon alone. I serve you breakfast My Dear. Please enjoy it with your friends and think of me. I shall visit you tonight. I await our meeting when I can hold you once again My Dearest Kagome.

Always Sesshomaru

_I always thought he couldn't be as bad as Inuyasha had made him out to be. I wonder if Inuyasha will read this one too?_ She sighed at the thought that everything he was doing was just part of their plan. _Why does that bother me? Could it be that I am starting to actually like him? But at least I'll be able to get even for all the tears and pain Inuyasha has caused me._

She blushed at the thought of seeing Sesshomaru and having his arms around her again. When she looked around she noticed Inuyasha was still gone. It was not a surprise to Kagome. She could tell that the scroll had been moved. Only meaning one thing, Inuyasha had read it. A small smile graced her face as she breathed in the aroma of the food cooking outside.

Reaching over she woke Sango, Miroku and Shippo. She was surprised with the sight that greeted her outside. Over the fire was half of a boar. A small table that must have come from the empty hut with fruit and tea setting on it for them to eat and drink.

When Sango and Miroku stepped out, they gasp at the sight before them. " Wow Kagome you really out did yourself this morning. This smells and looks great." Stated Sango as she looked at the food. Miroku and Shippo was grinning , their mouths watered as they looked at the food, ready to eat.

" Sango I didn't do this, Sesshomaru did." Kagome said as she was looking around to see if she could find him anywhere. She couldn't help but wonder where he was. This surprised Sango, Miroku and Shippo.

" Well we might as well eat. He said for us to enjoy it." They all sat down and started their meal. When they was about half done Inuyasha came walking into the village and up to the table.

" Humph. About time you cooked something descent for a change." Everyone looked at him in disbelief. The pain of the insult he had just caused her turned into anger.

" Inuyasha 3 things. 1 Using your hands like that is rude and disgusting have some manors. 2. It is a good thing your eating. I'm sure you must be tired from your umm activities of the night. Considering I can smell her all over you. Of which is making me lose my appetite. 3. I didn't cook this or kill the boar. Sesshomaru did it all. Unlike you, who thinks fish and ramon is all we need to eat. He doesn't." she said with a smile on her face.

They watched him throw the food in his hand to the ground as if it was poison. Everyone could tell he was mad that Sesshomaru had been in the camp long enough to do what he did. Even more so at being compared to him. He glared at Kagome and gritting his teeth.

Sango and Miroku could tell this fight was different than any of the other fights Inuyasha and Kagome had before. Normally Kagome would run away crying but she wasn't doing that this time. They both realize Kagome had gotten enough of Inuyasha's going to Kikyo and his way of hurting her feeling. Not that they could blame her for it. Sango, Miroku and Shippo stayed silent not wanting to feel the wrath of her anger.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha a sweet smile upon her lips. Seeing her smile at in such a way made him nervouse. It was the one she always gave him just before she used that word. "Oh and by the way Inuyasha. I Know you read my letter from Sesshomaru. YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TOUCH IT!! SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! DON'T TOUCH MY STUFF AGAIN! YOU JERK!"

She turned to walk away. Before she could ,Inuyasha opened his mouth pissing Kagome off even more. " BITCH! I'll do whatever I want! Your Mine!" " SIT BOY!SIT SIT SIT. NEVER CALL ME THAT!" she took a calming breath. Little good it did. " Not when it comes to me. I am not yours, not now not ever. Inuyasha you choice Kikyo. You remember her right? The living dead clay pot. If you really think you can say I'm yours, your crazy." She stuck up her nose and walked off.

Sesshomaru sat in the distance listening to Inuyasha and Kagome's conversation. Using all his self control not to laugh out loud as Kagome told Inuyasha just what she thought of his comments.

He felt a anger build up inside him at the comment of Kagome being Inuyasha's._ She will never be yours Half Breed. She is mine and she will soon know that. _He wanted to beat Inuyasha for ever saying such a thing. He thought of how enjoyable it was going to be to watch Inuyasha's face that evening and grinned evilly.

Shippo who was hiding behind Sango's leg peaked out to see if it was safe or not. Jumping into Sango's arms he whispered to her. " Kagome's scary when she is mad." Miroku and Sango silently nodded their heads in agreement.

By the time Kagome finely walked away, her anger was so great she wanted to really hurt him. Miroku looking into the crater. " Inuyasha are you still alive down there?" He asked while he wore a small grin. There came no answer to his question.

Shippo sat safely in Sango's arms shaking his head. " He will never learn to keep his mouth closed."

" Yeah I think your right Shippo." Replied Sango as she went off in search of Kagome to help calm her down. Sango found Kagome in the hut packing up her things getting ready to brake camp for the day.

When Inuyasha woke he found himself alone. To say he wasn't happy would be an understatement. They had all left without him. He jumped up and took off after the small group. 20 Minutes later he finely caught up to them. He glared at Kagome for a minute then looked away gritting his teeth together. He had no desire to be sat again. So he kept his silence.

Though out the day there was very little talking. Inuyasha walked far in front of everyone refusing to speak or even look at Kagome. Kagome wondered if it was all really worth it, with seeing the mood it was putting everyone in.

Without warning Inuyasha stopped and yelled for everyone to set up camp. Then he vanished into the trees. Everyone looked at each other trying to figure out what was going on. With Inuyasha gone they all set up camp to wait for his return.

Not long after Inuyasha left they felt a strong demonic aura coming closer to them. Standing ready to fight, they watched as Sesshomaru stepped out of the tree line, holding something in his hand. Everyone relaxed at seeing who it was.

" Lord Sesshomaru may I ask what it is that brings you to our group?" Miroku asked as he bowed lightly to him. " Miko." He turned to Miroku. " It seems the Half Breed has chosen to seek out the dead Miko. By doing so has left your group without protection Monk. I shall stay to keep watch."

" I am sure Inuyasha will return soon Lord Sesshomaru. I believe he would not like it to find you here when he returns." The group was nervous at what Inuyasha might do if he returned and found him there.

" My honor will not allow me to leave this group unprotected." He said as he handed Kagome the rabbits he had killed and cleaned. Kagome looked at him and wondered why he had brought them rabbits. " Humans need to eat often do they not Miko." He said as if he was reading her mind.

After the dinner was started. Kagome sat down next to Sesshomaru under the tree. Sesshomaru could senese Inuyasha was getting closer but he wasn't alone. "Miko why do you stay with the Half Breed if he unsets you so?"

" I have a duty to complete the Jewel and the others need me. They are like my family." She answered as she watching Sango slap Miroku once again for his wondering hand.

Sesshomaru mentally sighed as he watched the assault from Sango. _How can a so called holy man be like that? Why did the Gods think he was worthy of holy powers with actions such as that? Maybe they watch him for a good laugh. Perhaps even they have a sense of humor. _He smirked inwards when Miroku fell to the ground holding his cheek in pain from her slaps.

" Do your friends know of what we are doing?" He had been wondering about this since he arrived in the camp and saw their actions to his presents.

" Yes they all three know." " Good. I shall be joining your group." He knew him joining the group would bother Inuyasha very much. He enjoyed the idea of making Inuyasha mad.

When Kagome told the others they where all shocked and worried. " Lady Kagome are you sure that would be wise?" Ask Miroku " Yeah Kagome you know how those two fight every time they see each other. You think they could get along being around each other?" Added Sango.

They didn't have time to talk about it any further. At that moment Inuyasha came running into camp with Kikyo on his back. " What is she doing here Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she narrowed her eyes and glared at Kikyo.

" For your information incarnation he has asked me to be his mate so I am joining the group." Kikyo said with a gleam of victory in her eyes as she glared back at Kagome. Everyone gasp.

" Inuyasha how could you bring her here like this without even asking us first? You know what whappened the last time she was around Kagome. She tried to kill her." The anger could be heard in Sango's voice.

" No that's okay, she can join if that's what she wants." Kagome announced with a smile on her face. Sango, Miroku and Shippo looked shocked that Kagome would say such a thing. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in question to her reaction. Kikyo and Inuyasha narrowed their eyes at Kagome wondering what she was up to.

" Kagome how can you even say something like that? What's to stop her from trying to kill you again?" The worry in Sango's voice could be heard by all. Miroku and Shippo nodded their heads in agreement with her statement.

Kagome smiled sweetly at everyone. " Well Sango at least with the clap pot here. Inuyasha will not be saying I am his anymore. I mean he wouldn't want Kikyo to see or hear him trying to make advances to me. Now would he?"

Kikyo gasp and yelled at Inuyasha." You been doing what?" Inuyasha's ear flattened on top of his head. He cringed at the loudness of her voice. Looking over, he glared at Kagome before looking back at Kikyo " Kikyo it isn't what you are thinking. I never said that." He said trying to defend himself.

" Oh but you have Inuyasha. Just this morning in fact. How did you put it now? Oh Yes I remember. I quote I can do anything I want. Your Mine. Isn't that what you said Inuyasha?" Kagome said a smile on her face. She watched the look Kikyo was now giving Inuyasha. She wanted to laugh knowing he couldn't say she was lying with what she had said.

Sesshomaru who had been sitting quietly under a tree, couldn't stop the grin that appeared across his lips, as he watched the scene that was happening not far away. He was impressed at how fast Kagome had turned the tables on Inuyasha._ Yes this is indeed enjoyable._

Standing he walked beside Kagome. Until now Inuyasha had not even noticed Sesshomaru was in the camp. " Well Half Breed it seems you have been caught trying to court two females at the same time." His face held no emotions but inside he was laughing at Inuyasha's stupidity.

Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru ignoring everyone else. " What are you doing here you Bastard?" Inuyasha was pissed to see Sesshomaru in his camp. His hand went to the hilt of his sword as he spoke.

"Calm yourself Half Breed. I have no interest of fighting with you." His voice was cold and hard as he spoke. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Sesshomaru. " Then what the hell do you want?" He spat out.

" I am joining your group." He stated. " Like hell you are you Bastard!" Inuyasha screamed at Sesshomaru. Everyone knew this wasn't going to go well as they sat and watched. Trying to stay out of the line of fire.

" I have already spoken to the Miko and the others, it has been decided." Inuyasha growled, his anger growing with each passing minute.

Inuyasha glared at each of the group. " They have no say so who can and can not join this group. I am the leader not them."

" Who decides what direction to go? Makes sure each person is in good health, eats and rest when it is needed. Who takes care of problems and insures things go smoothly within the pack? From what I have seen Half Breed that is not you." He stated with a raised eyebrow and a hint of amusement in his voice.

Kagome knew she needed to speak up. She could see how angry Inuyasha was becoming. Kagome didn't want to see them fight because someone would get hurt if they did.

"Inuyasha no one wants to take your leadership away from you. But with him here we can move faster. Besides your bring Kikyo into the group so I can let him in. He has agreed not to try to touch or take Tetsusaiga."

Inuyasha looked at each of the group and could tell they had all agreed to it already from the looks he was getting. " Fine. But I'm still the leader of this group not you Sesshomaru."

" Agreed." _For now little brother._ He could tell Inuyasha didn't want him there and was pissed at the fact that he had no choice in the matter.

Kagome let out a breath she didn't realize she was even holding. She hoped that they would be able to get along without killing each other or fighting all of the time.

After she had eaten, she announce she was going for a bath. Sango decided to stay in camp leaving Kagome to go on her own. Sesshomaru sat up in a tree, as soon as no one was looking he slipped out of camp and made his way to the hot spring where Kagome was bathing.

After reaching the spring Kagome slipped in letting the warmth of it seep into her tired body. Leaning back she closed her eyes. As she started washing she could feel the stress and tension slowly melting away.

Sesshomaru stood in the shadows and watched as Kagome bathed herself. He wondered just how soft her skin really was and admired her body that he could see. Closing his eyes images of her withering under him started flashing though his mind. When he opened his eyes again Kagome had already dressed.

Stepping out of the shadows he let his presents be known. " Miko." She gasp. "Eeep. Sesshomaru what are you doing here? How long have you been here?" She blush bright red at the thought of him seeing her naked.

A smile graced his face as he answered her. " Long enough Kagome. We must speak. Inuyasha still does not want to believe we are lovers as you wanted." Her eyes went wide. _He called me by my name._

Looking him in the eyes she noticed they where softer and held to anger as they normally did. "Oh great." She sat down on a near by rock and sighed. " Just what am I going to have to do? Kiss you in front of him to make him believe? You would think that first letter would have done it." She said as she hung her head down lightly shaking it. _Just how dence is he? Come on._

" That is the next course of action." He knew in order to win her heart he would need to not only show he was better than Inuyasha but also subdues her as well. To make her yearn for his touch.

" Sesshomaru I couldn't ask you to do that. Not knowing how you feel about humans. You have already done alot to help me get even with him." She stood looking off in the direction of camp. " I better be getting back."

She started walking off but by the time she took two steps she felt a hand grab her arm. Turning around she saw it was Sesshomaru. " What?" She asked. " We made a deal. I shall keep my part of it." His hand slipped from her arm down around her waist and pulled her to his chest.

Her eyes went wide as he lowered his lips and whispered in her ear. " I do not hate all humans Kagome." She blushed a deep crimson red as his lips neared hers. " Sesshomaru what ar..." She was cut off as his lips pressed firm but softly to hers.

He teased her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue asking for permission to enter. She gasp as his hand moved over her hips grabbing her bottom pressing her hips to his. He took it as an invitation and slipped his tongue in and tasted her. He explored the sweetness of her mouth that he had waited for.

He felt her tense but soon she relaxed and melted into their kiss. Their kiss became more demanding as their tongues fought for dominance. She felt herself being push against a tree as he deepened their kiss. They broke the kiss with the need for air. He lightly started kissing her neck and smirked when he smelt the arousal in her scent.

" Why are you do this Sesshomaru?" She ask trying to understand. " As lovers you should know my touch and I yours." He kissed her again, this time he didn't need to ask permission as she granted him access.

He smile as he felt her hand caress the back of his neck and her fingers intertwine in his hair. He smelt her arousal grow. Braking their kiss again he whispered in her ear. " We need to go back now. Follow my lead when we return." He needed to leave her wanting more for his plan to work.

Kagome didn't trust her voice so she simply nodded in agreement. She felt the chill of the night at the lose of his bodies warmth. They walked back to camp in silence. As they walked into camp he noticed that Inuyasha and Kikyo where cuddled together and it looked as if they was asleep.

Shippo had fallen asleep in Kagome sleeping bag. Seeing this Sesshomaru signaled for her to come over to him. He pulled her down on his lap wrapping his arms around her. Kagome blushed a deep red once again due to the position she was now in. Miroku opened one eye as he watched them and smiled.

" Sleep Kagome I shall keep you warm tonight." She started to protest. He cut her off by him whispering in her ear. " My way remember. Now sleep." He kissed her on the forhead and pulled her closer to his chest. His tail wrapped around her covering her from the chill of the night.

He listened as her breathing evened out and she fell asleep in his arms. He smiled inward as he too fell into a light sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Never Piss Of The Dead **

The group awoke to a sight they thought they would never see. Lord Sesshomaru the well known hater of humans, holding a human woman. A Miko none the less. The two things he had always hated the most, other than Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was sitting under a tree with Kagome snuggled in his lap. No one moved, it was as if they where paralyzed with disbelief.

All but Miroku, who watched the couple with a grin and a knowing look. Kikyo had been asleep until she heard Inuyasha's growling. Sitting up, she could see the look of anger on Inuyasha's face. " Inuyasha what's wrong?"

" That Bastard is holding Kagome" His growls became louder and deeper by the second. " So what? It is not like you care if he does or not. Lay back down, it is still early." Kikyo said as she pulled on Inuyasha's arm as she was laying back down.

She was rewarded with Inuyasha glaring at her, his growl deepened , his fangs could been seen. He jumped to his feet staring at Kagome and Sesshomaru._ How dare he hold her. She is mine, not his. _He growled with anger as he walked toward them.

Kikyo watched as Inuyasha jumped up and started to move toward the couple. She was mad at the idea of her Inuyasha being angered at them being together in such a way. She smirked at seeing what happened to him when he reached them.

Inuyasha reached out to grab Kagome's arm, wanting to jerk her out of Sesshomaru's lap. Before he could touch her, a clawed hand shot out, grabbing Inuyasha around the throat. Sesshomaru's eyes shot open as he stared at Inuyasha with disgust and anger.

" Half Breed you would do well not to touch what is mine. Try it again, promise or not you will die." Sesshomaru's voice was colder than ice and hard. His claws lightly dug into the flesh of his neck. Inuyasha could feel blood start to run down his neck from the claw wounds.

" You have no right to call her yours, you Bastard." He whispered something that was to low for human ears to hear. " She hasn't given herself to you, she never will. She will be mine. I will have them both." This earned a deep growl from Sesshomaru.

" Shall we ask her if she is mine Half Breed? You chose the dead Miko and now you want them both. Pathetic." Everyone had the look of pure shock on their face's at what had been said. Kikyo's face however was one of shock, pain, disbeliefe and betrayal.

Sesshomaru lightly shook Kagome to wake her up. Kagome woke and smiled up at Sesshomaru. She was both surprised and glad he had held her all night like he said he would. He looked down into her eyes for a moment. She could see a smile that lay within his golden depths even though it didn't show on his face.

His eyes turned hard just as he turned to look aways from her. She gasped as she looked in the direction he was looking and saw Inuyasha, blood flowing toward his chest from under Sesshomaru's hand.

" What's going on?" She asked her eyes wide in shock as she looked back at Sesshomaru hoping he would tell her.

He never moved his gaze from Inuyasha as he spoke. " It seems the Half Breed thinks he can have both you and the dead miko. He tried to claim you as his." She stared at Inuyasha unable to speak. Finely after finding her voice, she pissed Inuyasha off with what she said..

" No Inuyasha. I told you before, I will never be yours, not now, not ever. You chose Kikyo. Now live with your decision I don't want you!" Inuyasha grabbed at Kagome, she cringed into Sesshomaru's chest deeper. Sesshomaru's hold on her tightened. His claws dug deeper into Inuyasha's neck. " Your Both Mine!" He yelled. Trying to grab her once again. This was his biggest mistake. Never ever piss off the dead even more so if she is a Miko.

Before Inuyasha could touch Kagome's arm, he was hit by a powerful ball of Miko energy. Inuyasha went flying back away from Kagome. He hit the ground hard knocking the air out of his lungs. His body was tingling with pain all over him.

Everyone turned looking in the direction the energy ball had come from and saw Kikyo standing their glaring at Inuyasha. Her body glowed with her Miko powers. Everyone could tell she was livid. They all feared for Inuyasha's life. Almost all that is. Sesshomaru was enjoying the show.

Kikyo's eye bored into Inuyasha. They held only anger and hate in them. As Kagome looked at Kikyo's eyes she saw something she didn't like. For reasons unknown to her, she knew what Kikyo was going to do. Kagome stepped forward as Kikyo started to walk by her and spoke.

" Kikyo please don't do it." She said as she was almost begging. " Why should I spear his life? He has caused you and I both a great deal of pain. Here you are begging for his life?" She stated but never removed her eyes from Inuyasha.

Miroku , Sango and Shippo hurried away from Inuyasha. Afraid they might be caught within the range of her powers. Kagome quickly looked around to each person who was now looking at her. She felt a hand on her shoulder, looking back she saw it was Sesshomaru.

_What can I say to change her mind? How can I save his life?_She looked at the ground trying to think of something. She remembered something her mother had told her after Inuyasha had hurt her. _Kagome Dear he is the one who made the mistake. He will play the memories over and over again in his mind. That will be like a torment for him. Something that will not go away, always present in his thoughts. So don't let him get to you like this. __Thanks Mom._

" Yes Kikyo he has caused us both allot of pain. He has betrayed us both. But his death isn't the answer. Making him live with his mistake. Letting him remember what he has lost and what he has done. Don't you think that would be more of a punishment than death? Death would be like a release for him. Do you like him enough to put him out of the torment of his mind?" Kagome hoped this would affect Kikyo as it had her when she was younger.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo fear in his eyes._ Stupid. I should have known better. Why can't I just keep shit to myself? Surely she isn't going to do it. Is she? She loves me, right?_ After looking into her eyes more. He knew he had a problem.

Everyone held their breath as Kikyo walked up to him. Sesshomaru on the other hand wanted to laugh with seeing the fear that was in his eyes and in his scent. But as much as he disliked him Half brother he didn't wish him death. Even though he made everyone think he did.

The anger and pain in her eyes was plain for Inuyasha to see as she knelt down beside him. When she spoke the kind loving voice he has always heard wasn't there anymore. In it's place was a voice that was cold and uncaring for him.

" Inuyasha. I let you live this time. Not because it is what I want, but simply because of Kagome's words. I hope you remember this for the rest of your days. To help you remember, I leave you with this reminder." She pulled back his haori, placing her hand on his shoulder. He screamed in pain. When her hand was removed, there on his shoulder was a mark that looked like a T. " Never seek me out again Inuyasha."

Standing she turned to Kagome and Sesshomaru. Kagome couldn't help but feel her pain as she listened to Kikyo speak. " Miko Kagome from this day on we are no longer enemies but Allies. If he so much as tries to harm you or any here around you. This mark will cause him pain. It is the mark of a traitor to us Miko's. We shall meet again." Kikyo turned and walked away into the trees.

Miroku and Sango turned to Kagome. Shippo jumped into her arms looking up at him. She stroked his head and smiled down at him. " Kagome what now?" Kagome didn't get a chance to answer Shippo before Sesshomaru spoke up.

"With the recent events, I believe it would be wish to travel with me." He said while looking at Inuyasha "I shall be leaving in a few minutes." He finished as he looked at Kagome. Inside he was hoping she would travel with him.

Inuyasha jumped up off of the ground. " You can't take my pack you Bastard." " I am not taking the pack Inuyasha. I am giving them a choice. Go with someone who had proved he is not good enough to provide and not to cause harm to them. Or someone that dose provide and would protect them. The choice is theirs to make."

Five minutes later Sesshomaru started to walk away from the camp area. He was pleased when Kagome stood next to him along with Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Turning he noticed Inuyasha watching them. " You may come as well Inuyasha."

Everyone was wondering the same thing, so Kagome asked. " Sesshomaru just where are we going?" "The Western Lands Manor. "

Inuyasha almost cringed at the idea of going there. He still remembered the people there and how some where so mean to him. He started following the group and hoped that there was still once servant there he had known all those years ago.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Kagome making her blush. " We will fly and be there before night fall." The group took to the air with Inuyasha running on the ground and jumping from tree to tree.


	5. Chapter 5

**One Thing Or another**

He felt her shiver. " Does something bother you?" He ask as he looked down at her. " No. It's just... It's nothing." She said as she started lightly shaking her head. Too many times Inuyasha had called her a weak human for complaining of being cold. She didn't want to hear it from Sesshomaru too.

Sesshomaru sighed inward. He had a feeling her not wanting to finish her statement had something to do with Inuyasha. The thought of this irritated him. He noticed she looked paler than normal.

As he raised his hand and felt her cheek she flinched away from his touch. This was something that would not due. Feeling her cheek again she tried to pull away but he didn't allow it. Her skin was cool to his touch. Pulling her closer he wrapped his tail around her.

" Do you fear me for some reason?" He wanted to know the reason for her actions. He could understand if she did fear him. He had tried many times to cause her harm. Although he had not sensed any fear coming from her. She was the only human who would stand up to him. Not even demons would do such a thing and he admired her for it.

" No I don't fear you. I was cold and didn't want say anything." She turned away not wanting to talk about it anymore. She looked out over the land and was amazed at just how beautiful it was from above.

She had always thought it was beautiful in the Feudal Era. Seeing it from up above like this she could see for miles. Making it even more beautiful than she had imagined it was.

The wind flowed around them making his boa softly brush against her skin. She had always wanted to touch it, but was afraid to. Thinking she might not have another chance she gently wrapped her fingers around it.

She was surprised how soft it really was, softer than any of the finest silk she had ever felt. Pulling it to her cheek she let it rub over her face. The smell of pine and summer rain filled her senses_. I wonder if that is his natural scent? If his boa is this soft how soft is his beautiful hair_? _Wonder if I could get away with running my fingers through his hair too. What am I thinking? _She sighed lightly_. He wouldn't let me do that. Why am I even letting myself think of something like that? Get a grip girl._

Sesshomaru slightly tensed as he felt her take his boa into her hands and looked down at her. Relaxing he smiled inward as she buried her face into it. With the combination of being warm and his soft boa her eyes started to become heavy.

Soon she fell asleep while gently stroking his boa, letting it run between her fingers. Feeling the stillness of her movements he looked down once again to find she was asleep. He pulled her closer to his chest. Then returned to attention forward as they flew.

The interaction of Kagome and Sesshomaru did not go unnoticed. Sango and Miroku who had been flying just behind them had seen everything. Pulling back so they would be able to talk freely without being heard. They came to the agreement that their was more going on than met the eye. The rest of the trip was done in silence.

Arriving at the gates they was greeted by a guard. " Welcome back My Lord." He greeted as he was looking at the rest of the group. " Guard all has been well I take it." " Yes My Lord. Jaken asked to speak with you upon your return." " Very well. You may return to your post." The guard bowed then vanished.

After leading the group inside, Sesshomaru stopped a servant. " Take our guest to the dinning hall, see they are feed, then show them to their rooms for the night." When he tried to wake Kagome she turned her face into his chest. " Five more minutes Mom." She mumbled.

Sesshomaru smirked inward. " I shall take her to her room." The others walked off with the servant. Reaching the room he tried to lay her in bed. He found he was unable to leave her. Each time he tried to move away she tightened her grip on his boa.

After trying to pry his boa from her hands, He found it was no use. Giving up he laid down beside her, pulling her close next to him. Her scent calmed and relaxed him and soon he too fell asleep.

In the dinning hall the group was enjoying their meal. After eating they where each showed to their rooms. As the servant showed Sango to her room she was stopped. " Miss Sango I have been told Master Shippo is to be in the family wing next to Miss Rin."

With a worried look at Sango he jumped into the arms of the servant and was soon in his own room. With a fully belly and a warm bed he was soon asleep.

The next morning Sesshomaru was able to slip out of Kagome's room. After bathing and a fresh change of clothing he went to his study to start his day. What he found there was not what he expected. As soon as he stepped in and looked around he started yelling for Jaken.

Jaken heard Sesshomaru yelling his name. He shivered at the idea of facing his Lord. _That insolent child. It is all her fault. Why does he curse me with her? Have I not been a good and loyal servant to him? Why does he even keep that stupid human child anyways? Now I am the one who is going to die because of her. _He thought just as he was stepping into Sesshomaru's study.

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken as he walked into the study. His eyes cold and hard. " Yes... My Lord. You called for me?" He cringed in fear of his life when he heard Sesshomaru speak. "Jaken what happened to my study?" Sesshomaru was doing his best to hold his anger. He had a feeling who had done it.

Jaken hit floor with his knees afraid he would die. " Please My Lord! Spear your lowly servant. I tried to stop her, but every since you sent us back, she has not listen to me." _I knew it. Rin! _He growled to himself. " Jaken! Where are the scrolls?" He said as he looked at his desk that was now covered in flowers.

" I..I do not know My Lord. She refused to tell me." He could smell the fear coming off of Jaken in waves. " Get her in here now. I do not care if you have to wake her or not." Jaken jumped up and more than willing he ran from the room, grateful to leave Sesshomaru's presents with his life.

By the time Rin made it to Sesshomaru's study she was in tears. Standing in front of Sesshomaru, He wondered why she was crying. " Rin Why did you do this and where are the scrolls?" She sniffled as she pointed to the shelves close to his desk. Looking over Sesshomaru could see all the scroll that should have been on his desk.

" I just wanted to surprise you with something pretty Sesshomaru-sama." She said between sniffles as she tried to dry her tears. She looked up at him with big soft brown eyes full of tears. " I am sorry if I did something bad. Please don't send me away." She started crying again.

Sesshomaru sighed as he leaned back in his seat. Seeing the tears in her innocent brown eyes, he couldn't be mad at her. It always pulled at his heart when she cried. " Rin why would you think I would send you away?" _Why would she think I would do such a thing?_

" Master Jaken said you was going to send me to a human village. You was tired of me. I was nothing but a burden and a pest." He wanted to brake Jaken's neck for what he had said to her. Now he had to deal with a crying child.

" Rin I am not going to send you away. You should know better than to listen to something like that from him. But you also know you are not to be in here without my permission."

" Sorry Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said in a sad little voice.

" Go and dress for the day, we have quest. Lady Kagome and her friends will be staying with us for awhile." He knew how much Rin liked Kagome and Shippo. At hearing this her tears dried up and a smile appeared on her face a twinkle in her eyes.

She ran from the room to dress and find the women who had always been there when she was sick or hurt to make her feel better. Sesshomaru was amazed how fast she could change her emotions from sad to happy in a blink of an eye.

Rin opened her door to find Sesshomaru standing in the hall waiting for her. " Come" Stopping in front of a door just down from hers. Sesshomaru smirked at Rin. " Breakfast will be soon. Shippo is in the room next to yours." He turned and walked away. Vanishing into his own room.

Kagome was woken up by Rin's loud laughing and jumping on the bed. " Lady Kagome!" She squealed as she launched herself on Kagome, hugging her around the neck. " Rin it's good to see you." Kagome said with a smile. "Rin is happy to see you as well. Hurry breakfast will be soon."

Looking around she saw Shippo was not with her. Instead on the pillow next to her laid a single red rose. Picking it up she lightly blushed before turning back to Rin." Rin do you know where Shippo is?" " Yes Rin knows. Rin will go get him." She ran out of the room. By the time Kagome had dressed, Rin returned with Shippo following behind her.

After going down and eating breakfast. Rin wanted Kagome and Shippo to go to the gardens with her. Sango agreed to join them in a few minutes. As Sango was almost to the door to the garden Sesshomaru stepped out of another hallway.

Thinking it would be funny Kagome , Shippo and Rin planed a trick for Sango for when she came into the garden. Unfortunately it was Sesshomaru who stepped out first. Just as Sesshomaru stepped out of the doorway, he was hit with two buckets of water. Soaking him to the bone.

Realizing what they had done Shippo and Rin took off running. Kagome on the other hand froze in place unable to move. Kagome started laughing. " I'm sorry sooo sorry! I thought you was Sango coming out." Her mind started racing at what she saw standing in front of her.

_Oh my goodness. Look at those muscles._ _I wonder how hard his muscles are? Bad Kagome bad! Stop thinking like that!_ She wanted to turn away but couldn't_. _She couldn't help but let her eyes wonder over Sesshomaru's body as she stared at him. She had seen her fare share of guys with muscles in her own time but none of them was like that.

Sesshomaru was amused when he caught the light scent of arousal. He walked over picking her up bridal style. Kagome froze. Her eyes went wide as he walked over to a pond not far away. Narrowing her eyes. " Your not really going to are you? I said sorry."

Sesshomaru smiled evilly at her and dropped her into the water. She came up and crawled out of the pond, her hands on her hips. " I said I was sorry." The evil smile on his face grew wider as he replied. His eyes wondering over her body.

" Simply returning the favor of your actions." Smiling he turned to walk away. _Now I must change my clothes once again. But the view was worth it. _He thought as turned around and saw Kagome staring at him. She turned a deep crimson red and looked away quickly.

He wanted to laugh out loud but refrained from it. After changing he stepped out of his door and started down the hallway. Just as he was walking by Kagomes room the door opened and Kagome stepped into him.

Losing her balance she started falling. She readied herself for the impact but it never came. She felt a pair of strong arms around her waist. " Thank you for catching me." Pulling her back up to her feet. He held her close grinning down at her. Bending down he whispered in her ear.

" Your welcome and Thank you for the great view." He softly chuckled as he walked away. _View what view?_ When she looked down she realized what he was talking about. The top of her kimono had gaped open revealing a full view of her breast from above. Her blush deepened to a deep crimson red.

She screamed "PERVERT" as she ran back into her room. She could have sworn she heard a loud laugh echo from down the hall. _I'll get even for that. Ohhh he is so going to get it. _The door swung open, Sango ran in.

" Where is that perverted Monk? I'll beat him within an inch of his life for tyring something on you." Sango yelled as she was looking all around the room for Miroku. Kagome started laughing at her friend.

" No. Not him Sango. Sesshomaru is the pervert." Sango stood shocked her mouth hanging open. " I need to get even with him for that." Sango was surprised with how serious Kagome was about it.

" Well I don't know about that, but, could you please talk to Inuyasha. He had been doing nothing but mooping around since we got here. He isn't acting himself." She really didn't want to talk to him but she agreed.

" Tell him to meet me in the garden." Sango smiled and ran to find Inuyasha. Kagome sighed as she walked to the garden. She knew she would need to talk to him sooner or later. She was just hoping it would have been later.

Sesshomaru was in his study working. Unable to concentrate on his work he stood at his study window. Vision of a very wet Kagome and of her breast kept going through his mind. A smile appeared on his face.

Looking down at the garden below he saw Kagome. Then he saw Inuyasha walk up and sit next to her. The smile vanished as he watched the two of them talking. He growled as he saw Inuyasha hug Kagome and she smiled at him.

_Dam that Half Breed and dam that infuriating Miko too._The idea of her letting Inuyasha touch her after everything he had done made him want to rip someones head off namely Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha smiled as he left the garden. He knew Sesshomaru had been watching and could sense his anger in his aura. He wanted to laugh knowing he had pissed Sesshomaru off.

Kagome sat in the garden with Sango talking and watching Rin and Shippo play. As Inuyasha was wondering around in the halls, he heard a voice from his past. Jerking around he was greeted with someone he had known many years ago.

" Is that you Aria?" The smile on the servants face grew even more. " Master Inuyasha. It has been many years since we last saw each other." She reached out and grabbed Inuyasha pulling him into a hug. They both pulled away blushing at her sudden action.

As Inuyasha and Aria sat and talked about old times and about what they had been doing since then. Upstairs Miroku had just walked into Sesshomaru's study.

" Monk did you need something?" He didn't look up from his work as he waited for his answer.

" Lord Sesshomaru. I have a proposition of you." Sesshomaru nodded for him to continue. "Sango and I will access you in your endeavor to win Kagome. But we wish something in return." He raised an eyebrow. " What is it you wish in return Monk?" Miroku smiled as he replied. " You must tell her your intentions and never hurt her."

After agreeing, Miroku left the study on his way to the garden smiling. As soon as he stepped into the garden Sango saw the smile.

Sango hoped that their plan would worked and Kagome didn't get hurt by it.. After seeing the hug and the look in Inuyasha's eyes when he left the garden earlier. She knew Inuyasha was going to try something. She would rather see Kagome with Sesshomaru than Inuyasha.

As the day went on it was quiet. Kagome, Sango and Miroku enjoyed their time in the gardens talking and watching the children play. " Sango where is Inuyasha? I haven't seen him in a long time." Not knowing bothered her some. But she shrugged it off and enjoyed this rare time of being able to relax.

After dinner Sango invited Kagome to go for a quiet walk in the garden with her before going to bed for the night. Kagome stood looking at the moon. The slight breeze held a small chill to it, making her shiver just a little.

Sesshomaru walked into the garden and saw Kagome standing among the rose's. The moonlight made her skin seem to almost glow and her hair looked darker with a light shade of blue. To him she looked like a Goddess.

For the first time in his life Sesshomaru was nervous and unsure of what to say. As he stepped beside her, Kagome was startled at his presents. Placing her hand on her chest she tried to catch her breath.

" Sesshomaru you scared me. You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

" It was not my intention to do so. My Apologies."

" Ok... Where is the real Sesshomaru and who are you?" She had never heard of Sesshomaru apologising to anyone for anything before.

" I assure you I am myself." He smirked inward at her question.

Looking back at the moon she thought of how it and Sesshomaru where alike. Both close and in view but still untouchable. A silence grew between them as she was lost in thought. The silence was broken as Sesshomaru spoke.

" The slayer was unable to come so I came in her place. There was something I would like to speak to you about." He turned to fully face her. She tilted her head to one side waiting for him to continue.

" Do you believe our arrangement is now done.?" Kagome thought for a few seconds before answering him.

" Yes I think it is." Admitting it out loud made Kagome feel a type of sadness inside. Knowing that Sesshomaru would be going back to him normal self. _But I knew it would end sooner or later. I guess it is better to end now than to wait._

" Since the beginning of our arrangement I have been courting you to accomplish our goal. I would like to continue to court you on more of a personal level." He was calm on the outside but inside he was nervous, his hands where sweating. Each moment she remained silent seemed like hours.

His question shocked her. She couldn't believe Sesshomaru was asking her, a human Miko for permission to court her. _But what about Love? As cold as he has always been in the past could he love me? Could I love him?_ She thought as she stared at the ground.

" Sesshomaru I..I don't know. You have tried to kill me allot of times. I don't want to get hurt anymore." She said the last of her statement almost in a whisper as she looked at the ground.

Placing a clawed finger under her chin he lifted her face so she was looking at him. " I understand. I shall give you some time to think about it. But know this I would not allow any harm to come to you, by others or myself."

He was hoping she would have said yes but, this would have to do, at least for now. She didn't know what to say so she simply nodded her head to agree to think about it.

" Come it is getting late. I shall walk you back to your room." Holding out his arm he lead her inside. After reaching her room he pulled her into his arms. As he lowered his lips to hers. He watched her reaction to see if she would stop him.

He felt her body tense as their lips met. His tongue softly teased her bottom lip asking for entrance. He cupped her cheek, fingers in her hair. She softly moaned, he slipped his tongue in her warm cavern. He pulled her closer as their tongues started caressing in a lover kiss.

He could feel his member hardening in it's need. The smell of her arousal fueled the fire that laid within him.

She felt a tingling building in the pit of her stomach. Placing her hand on his chest she gently pushed him away. The need for air overriding the wonderful sensations she was feeling inside.

Her face a deep red. He leaned in and whispered into her ear. " Good-night Dearest Kagome." He turned and walked away leaving her at her door as he entered his own room.

She changed and laid on her bed trying to sleep. Her mind kept wondering back to their earlier conversation as she was trying to figure out what to do. After what seemed hours sleep finely overtook her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Inuyasha's Plan**

Kagome woke early in the morning, unable to go back to sleep. She got up and walked to the balcony only to find it was still very dark out. _Still at least two hours till day brake. Might as well take a bath. _As she looked at her bed, there on a pillow was a long stem red rose.

Stepping into her private hot spring, she smiled as she slipped into the warm water. After a long soak, she left the spring and went to her wardrobe to find something to wear for the day. She stood looking at all the beautiful kimonos Sesshomaru had given her to wear.

Finely she decided on a black silk kimono with red cherry blossom design, a slit up the side for easy walking. Leaving her room the Manor felt eire there was no sound, no sign of life. Heading down the halls, it didn't take long for her to get hopelessly lost.

_If I just keep walking sooner or later I will come somewhere I recognize. _After another 20 minutes of still being lost, she started thinking that maybe she should have just stayed in her room. Then like an answer to a prayer she saw the staircase that lead downstairs.

She squealed in her joy as she ran to it. Standing at the base of the staircase she looked back up at the top smiling. _HA I found my way down._ In her mind she was doing a victory dance at her accomplishment.

Turning on one heel she headed off walking once again. Her victory was short lived as she was soon lost again. _This is crazy! This place is like a giant maze and I feel like the rat! _She thought in her frustration_._

Walking down a hall she soon realized it was a dead end with 2 large wooden doors. On the doors was a carving of a large Dog Demon howling at a Crescent Moon. Pushing the heavy door open she found she was now standing outside.

A short distance away she saw a light coming from a building. Her curiosity getting the best of her, she went to investigate it. Looking through a small window. There was someone who looked like they was a guard and Sesshomaru practiced.

Neither of them wearing their haori, their bodies wet with sweat. Watching him practice she admired the way his muscles moved , tensing as he used them. She always thought pratice made perfect but now it had a all new meaning.

_I wonder what else he is good at. Aahhhh goodness, Where did that come from? First a Peeping tom now this. I have been around Miroku to much. But still look at that body. Stop it Kagome! Look at the ground. Leave or something._

She didn't realize she was so lost in thought until something touched her shoulder making her jump. When she saw what it was that touched her, she wanted to run and hide. She had been caught like a peeping tom. Her face now so deep of a red it looked as if it was on fire.

Sesshomaru could smell her embarrassment as it came off her in waves and showed on her face. He wanted to laugh at it but smiled instead, not wanting to upset her more than she already was._ She is so cute and sexy when she blushes like this. _He mentally laughed.

_Oh God. Busted! Now what do I do? Someone kill me now.. Just what is he going to think of me now? Shit_! " If you would like to watch there are seats inside." He said with a sexy smooth voice. She shuffled from one foot to the other, looking at the ground. " I ummm. I got lost and saw the light." she manged to say in a whisper. It wasn't a lie just not the whole truth.

" Come, we are almost done, afterwards I shall walk you back inside." She didn't say a word or even look at him, just followed him inside the dojo. After taking a seat she hid her face in her hands. " Good Morning Lady Kagome" Greeted the guard. Kagome didn't say a word just waved her hand at him. Trying not to look at them.

Still hiding her face she peeked through her fingers watching them practice. _Oh boy it should be against the law to look like that. Why does he have to be so dammed sexy? I bet he is laugh at me inside. The jerk. _She felt a tingling in her lower abdomen as she watched.

Sesshomaru smelt her arousal and smirked as he brought up his sword blocking the guards blade. " Enough for today Taron. You may go now." He slightly bowed. " Thank you My Lord." Said Taron as he bowed and then left the dojo.

Kagome almost jumped when she heard Sesshomaru speak. " Would you like to try the sword?" " Sure" She didn't want to seem weak. Plus she had thought of trying another weapon.

Trying to ignore the fact he had no top on, she stepped down and joined him on the dojo floor. Taking the wooden sword she stood facing him. Each time he brought down his sword he knocked hers out of her hands.

After the fourth time of losing her sword, she bent down to retrieve it once again only to find that Sesshomaru was standing behind her. " Hold it like this." He said in her ear as he ran his hands over her shoulders, slowly down her arms. His hands covered her hands, fingers tracing over hers. His lips close to her ear as he whispered.

She felt his hand slowly move over her, caressing her shoulders, arms and her hands. His fingers teased her skin making it feel as if it was on fire where ever he touched. She tried to calm her breathing. She felt his body push up next to hers closer.

"Does this not that feel better? A firm hold on the hilt. Stopping it from moving unless you want it to. To have the power and complete control over what you hold in your hands. To be able to make it do as you wish." He heard her heart speed up and the arousal in her scent raise.

'I... I got to go." She said as she slipped out of his hold and tried to hurry toward the door. Before she could get to the door she was stopped by Sesshomaru. She felt his arm wrap around her waist turning her around to face him.

" What are you afraid of?" Her eyes looked away from him toward the wall. " Nothing." He turned her head to face him. His lips crashed on to hers in a demanding and feverish kiss. He pulled her against him ruffly making her gasp. His tongue darted in her warm sweet cavern as he explored her hungrily.

Pushing her against the wall he penned her body with his, their bodies molding together. He broke their kiss and started to assault her neck, lightly sucking, nibbling and kissing her soft skin to her ear. Whispering in her ear. " Can you feel what you do to me? Tell me you do not want me."

His hand roamed her body cupping, lightly squeezing and teasing her nipple. He smelt her arousal spike, her breath quicken. He grinned his hips into hers. She could feel his hardened member against her. She bit her bottom lip to stop the moan that threatened to escape.

" Sesshomaru please..I...I need to...go" His hands roamed down her body over her hips. Grabbing her hips with both hands he pushed his hips into her. Letting her feel the true hardness of his member. Her head lowered resting on his chest. She let out a silent moan.

" Tell me you do not want me Kagome and I will stop." _How can I tell him I don't? He would know it is a lie. _" I can't Sesshomaru. Please let me go."

" You heard her you Bastard. Let her go." Inuyasha stood in the doorway, his hands clinched into fist. His claws digging into the palms of his hands making them bleed. Kagome gasp. " Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru growled at the intrusion. He watched as Kagome ran from the dojo only feeding the anger that he now felt. _Dammit So close!. She almost admitted it! Damit that Half Breed!_

She ran to her room and locked the door behind her. She was embarrassed at being caught by Inuyasha and frustrated because of Sesshomaru. She knew she wanted him but she was afraid. She didn't want to be hurt again.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha with cold hard eyes. " What do you want Half Breed?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Sesshomaru. "What the hell did you think you was doing to Kagome? Stay away from her. You will only hurt her." Sesshomaru's aura flared, filling the room with his anger.

" Half Breed I am not the one who hurt her and made her afraid to care. You are to blame for that not me." He said as he pushed Inuyasha to the floor out of his way. Grabbing his haori he went through the door and headed to the manor to find Kagome. He knew if he stayed he would end up hurting Inuyasha and Kagome wouldn't like that. He would like nothing more than to brake Inuyasha's neck.

Half way to the manor Inuyasha stepped in front of Sesshomaru. " Move Half Breed!" Inuyasha could hear the anger in his voice. But he didn't care he wasn't done with Sesshomaru yet.

" Listen to me you Bastard. Kagome is not yours and never will be. Stay away from her. You will only cause her more pain in the end. She does not belong here. She is to find the shards and help kill Naraku. Then make the wish thats all. No one else but me can have her." His voice held a determination Sesshomaru had never heard before.

" Explain yourself." Sesshomaru was confused why she could not belong to anyone but Inuyasha. He knew she came through the well and was from the future. Inuyasha simply grinned at Sesshomaru and remained silent. " Speak Half Breed. My patients are wearing thin." Sesshomaru's voice was cold, hard and held allot of anger.

Inuyasha wanted to laugh at how upset he had made Sesshomaru. " Maybe you should ask her what will happen when the Jewel is completed. It is not my place to tell you. But I hope I am around to watch your face." Inuyasha laughed as he started walking off.

" We will see who wins her. She will pick me. Only I can go through the well to her time." His laughter became louder as he walked out of sight.

Sesshomaru was confused why Inuyasha would say such things. He had a feeling the only way to find the answers he seeked was by talking to Kagome. He headed to her room where he was sure she would be.

Kagome heard a knock at her door. She knew who it was but, she just couldn't bring herself to talk to him. She couldn't face him after what happened in the dojo. She held back the tears that was threatening to fall.

The knock came again, she looked at the door but never left the edge of her bed. Soon she felt his presents move away from the door and sighed with her relief. _Why is life so unfair? If there was a way for me too stay I might... Oh what am I thinking? It is no use in even thinking about it. Like she said it is my curse/gift and my burden._ She laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling trying to ease her thoughts.

Sesshomaru walked away from Kagome's door and went in search of Miroku and Sango. He found them as they was coming out of their rooms ready for breakfast. Sesshomaru had a tray sent to Kagome.

During breakfast he spoke to Miroku and Sango of what had happened. When he told them what Inuyasha had said both their faces became darkened and worried. After breakfast Sango went to Kagome's room hopping she would talk to her.

Kagome heard a knock at the door. She knew it had to be Sango, Miroku or Rin. After letting Sango in she became uncomfortable with the silence that was growing between them. "Kagome what is going to happen when the Jewel is completed and the wish made?"

Sango's question caught Kagome off guard. _Should I tell her or not? She has a right to know. Right? _She debated on telling her as she stared at her friend. Reaching her decision she started to explain.

Kagome looked at her friend with sad eyes. Sango could tell this wasn't going to be good. "Sango you need to understand something. I should have told you all like I did Inuyasha. But I didn't want any of you to worry about it. I'm sorry."

_I have a bad feeling about this. She would not have kept it from us unless it was bad. _Sango thought as her worry grew. She sat quietly waiting for Kagome to tell her. She saw a tear fall from her friends eyes as she started to speak.

" Sango. When our quest is over, the Jewel whole and the wish made. I will not be able to stay here. I'll be pulled back through the well to my own time. I don't want to go Sango. I want to stay here. I belong here not there." Kagome couldn't stop the tears as they fell, knowing what will happen.

Kagome loved the Feudal Era. She had a feeling of belonging here. She felt out of place in her own time. The air crisp and clear. No pollution or loud sounds of the Modern Era around destroying the natural beauty of the world.

Sango pulled Kagome into her arms wanting to comfort her. _But what does the rest of it mean? It does not make any since._ Pulling back she asked the questions that was bothering her.

" Kagome, Inuyasha said something that does not make since to anyone. He said he is the only one who can go through the well. That you would pick him over Sesshomaru for that reason. There must be a way to stop you from being pulled through the well."

After a few minutes of thinking Kagome's eyes went wide as she thought of something. "Sango at one time I promised Inuyasha I wouldn't leave his side. That was before Kikyo was brought back. He must think that since I made that promise I still care for him in that way. But I don't. If there is a way to stop me from going back, I don't know what it is. I know there is one but who would know something like that?"

_It would have to be someone who is very old. As old as the jewel itself. _Kagome's was pulled from her thoughts by Sango.

" Kagome you remember about a year ago when Rin was really sick? The only way to find the cure was to talk to Bokusen. I heard that Bokusen is very old and knows many things, maybe he would know."

She remembered Bokusen. It scared her half to death hearing it speak and the fact it knew who she was. " He might Sango. But I don't know where he is. All I remember is he is in a swamp somewhere."

She didn't want to ask Sesshomaru. But it was starting to look like she would have no other choice. Sango looked at Kagome strangely as she saw a small smile cross her face. " What?"

" I don't know but I bet UhUn does." They both smiled and ran out of her room to the stables where UhUn was resting. Telling UhUn what it was they needed and why, he started jerking his heads around. They took it that he did indeed know where the tree was and would help them get there. They decided they would leave that evening just after the night meal.

Sneaking around the manor Kagome avoided Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She and Sango slowly gathered the things they would need for their trip. They told Miroku of their plan. To say he was unhappy about them going alone would be one way of putting it.

Sesshomaru wasn't happy with the fact that Kagome was avoiding him. He silently cursed himself for his actions. Unknown to him that was not the reason she was avoiding him and Inuyasha.

Kagome had figured out Inuyasha's plan. He had said he was going to have them both. He planed to have Kikyo until the Jewel was complete. Then just before the wish is made he planed on going through the well and having Kagome in her own time.

Kagome was enraged at the idea of his planning on doing such a thing. To think he could use her in such a way. The lies he told to cover up his plan making it even worse. But with going to see Bokusen maybe he would have an answer for her. With her being Kikyo's reincarnation Inuyasha would still have them both.

Even though she had time to figure out what to do. With Naraku's vanishing not leaving a trace. Plus Inuyasha's actions. This seemed to be as good a time as any.

That evening after dinner Sango and Kagome retired for the night. They tucked the children in bed before going to their rooms. Instead of going to bed as they told everyone they was going to. They both sneaked out of the manor to the stables. Sango rode on Kilala while Kagome rode UhUn. At the manor no one knew what they was doing.

* * *

**I would like to say thank you to Sugat0o for the name of The Demon Tree. I know it seems Inu is out of car. but it will be clear why it seems so later on. I would also like to thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter contains lime goodness. Do not read if you are offened with it. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Truth**

As they traveled through the dark of night, Kagome told Sango what she had figured out. How Inuyasha was planning on using her and how he was going to do it. The more she thought about it the more her anger grew.

Kagome felt a deep sadness along with her anger. The thought of another betrayal weighed heavily on her mind. Someone she had thought of as her first love and then her best friend doing such a thing to her pulled at her heart with pain.

Sango was beyond mad with Inuyasha. She had seen him do allot of stupid things in the past. She had seen him hurt Kagome many times. But this, this topped them all. Sango was glad Inuyasha wasn't with them, if he was, he would most likely not have a head thanks to her anger.

Sango and Kagome rode on through out the night trying to get as close to their destination as they could before it was discovered they where missing. Both was sure as soon as it was found out, that someone would come looking for them.

They both rode in silence, deep in their own thoughts. Letting their demon rides have complete control over their direction. Sango hopped Miroku would be able to hold out at least a little while, giving them more time before telling everyone where they had gone.

She knew Miroku was upset with them for going off alone like this but, she couldn't let Kagome go alone. If all of them had gone then it would have been found out even sooner.

Kagome and Sango watched the sun come up over the distant hills and trees. It was the most beautiful thing Kagome had ever seen. The way the colors and light worked together in harmony, bringing sounds of life back to the lands as the birds began to sing.

They had sat together and watched sunrise before but something about watching it from high in the air like this made it seem totally different than before. After the sun was completely up they set down in a small clearing next to a stream to eat and give their rides a brake.

Everyone at the manor was up and getting ready for their days. When breakfast time rolled around it was noticed that Sango and Kagome had not come down. A servant was sent to wake them.

Soon the servant returned to the dinning hall. She approached her Lord, nervous and afraid of what he may said to what she found. She bowed to her Lord. But hesitated to speak. Sesshomaru could sense her anxieties.

When she informed Sesshomaru of what she found, she heard him growl as he looked at Inuyasha. The servant flinched and quickly left afraid she may be punished.

" Half Breed what did you do?" He growled at Inuyasha. He was sure that Inuyasha had done something to prompt their leaving in such a way.

" Me!? I did not do a dam thing you Bastard. It was you and your dam actions yesterday that caused this." Inuyasha stood glaring at Sesshomaru and slapped his hand on the table as he spoke.

" They need to be found before one of them gets hurt." Even though his voice was calm, he was screaming inside. He felt a surge of anger and fear go through him.

Miroku decided it was time to tell them where the girls was. He could see the fight coming the longer he was quiet. " Now you two let us calm down shall we. This arguing will not help anything. I am sure they are both alright. They are both able of taking care of themselves. They have gone to talk to someone named Bokusen."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit as he heard where they where going. He quickly composed himself, his mask firm back in place. Sesshomaru turned and started to walk away. " Hey where the hell do you think your going?" Spat Inuyasha.

" Half Breed, I will not explain myself to you." He had no intentions of letting Inuyasha go with him. Being forced to endure his stench was bad enough. Traveling with him was out of the question. Turning gracefully on one heel he walked out of the manor.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the manor with Inuyasha close behind._ Moron Half Breed, He can not keep up with me. I will leave him behind as always. _Sesshomaru thought as he took to the skies at top speed. He knew he had to hurry and find them. Their are many dangers in that swamp other than demons. One wrong move and they will be swallowed by the ground.

As he was speeding through the air Inuyasha was racing on the ground. Within a hour Inuyasha lost all track of Sesshomaru's trail. Unwilling to give up Inuyasha kept running in the same direction he last saw Sesshomaru going.

Kagome and Sango traveled as fast as they could. By now they where both sure they had been discovered missing and someone was on their way to them. They only hoped that the one who came would not be too mad at them for leaving.

Later that evening Kagome and Sango landed in the swamp. As they where looking around not sure which tree it was, they was startled by a deep enchanted voice. Causing them to both jump and turn in the direction of the voice.

" Ahh it is the young priestess of The Sacred Jewel Kagome and the demon slayer Sango." Sango's eyes went wide in surprise. _He knows who I am_.

" How do you know my name?" Questioned Sango. " I know many things Demon Slayer. The trees and wind are my friends." Turning his attention back to Kagome. " It has been many a days since I have had company. Last I saw you was when you came for a cure with Lord Sesshomaru. I am pleased you was able to help the child."

Kagome smiled at the old tree. " Me too Bokusen. I have come on a different matter this time. I need your help." Her face became very serious. Bokusen noticed the change of her face and in her aura.

" What can someone such as myself help you with?" " I find myself in an odd position. When the Jewel is complete and the wish is made on it. I will be pulled away from this world back to my own. Is there a way to stop this from happening? So I can remain here."

" Humm. This is an interesting question indeed. Let me think on this." The face pulled back into the tree and vanished. Kagome and Sango sat down on a large root to wait for his return. Their anxiety and nervousness grew higher as time past.

After a hour Bokusen returned. Kagome and Sango waited for him to speak. " Before I answer your question. Why do you wish to stay in our time and not your own?"

Kagome knew she had to tell him the truth, taking a deep breath she answered him. " In my own time I feel out of place, unneeded, nervous, alone even with my family there. I still feel as if I don't belong. My Life there isn't my own anymore. Here I feel alive, wanted, needed. I feel at ease as if I belong here." She knew it must sound strange to someone who hasn't gone through it.

He stared deeply into her eyes. His eyes intense but calm and soothing. Kagome felt as if he was looking into her very soul. " I understand Priestess. I am afraid there is only one way to solve your dilemma. You must die then be reborn to a different form."

Tears formed in Kagome's eyes. Sango gasped looking at her friend and pulled Kagome into her arms as she started crying. " We will find a way Kagome." Sango said trying to calm Kagome's tears.

" Sango I would be just another reincarnation all over again. I wouldn't be me anymore. I would be someone else, not me. A baby with no memories."

Bokusen had been watching them as Kagome cried. He decided to speak again to calm her fears. To see one so pure cry with tears of such sadness and pain was discomforting even to him. "Priestess seek out The Sword Tensiaga the giver of life.

" Sesshomaru's sword? But how does that hel..." Kagome was cut off by Bokusen a small smile graced the edge of his mouth. " There is a way."

Kagome dried her tears and stood. " Thank you for all your help Bokusen. Perhaps next time we meet it will be simply for a visit." They both lightly bowed to him.

" Good-bye Priestess Kagome and good luck to you. I shall be listening to the wind. Good-bye Slayer Sango." His face slowly pulled back vanishing into the wood of the tree.

Patting UhUn's heads. " At least now we can travel at a slower speed. Lets go Sango." Climbing onto their rides they all took to the air. Not long after leaving the swamp Sango and Kagome saw a glowing white ball of light. They both knew what it was.

They landed and waited for him the land as well. They both knew they was going to get a lecture for what they had done. Sesshomaru landed and transformed back into his human form.

Looking at Kagome she could tell he was mad. Even though his face didn't show it. " Miko follow me." She almost cringed at the idea of what was to come. Sango looked at her friend with sad eyes.

After walking a short distance away Sesshomaru turned looking at Kagome. " Foolish woman. Explain yourself." His voice left no room for arguments.

She wasn't really in the mood for something like this ,but, she knew he wouldn't let her walk away till he had his answers." I was trying to find a way to stop Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru sigh softly. Something he very seldom ever done out loud." Did you find the answers you seek?"

" Not really. The answer is something I can not do." The idea of what was said troubled her greatly. _Even if he could bring me back, there is no way I can be reborn to a another form._

He raised her chin with a clawed finger, a raised eyebrow. He waited for her to finish telling him what was said. She knew he wanted to know everything that was said from the look in his eyes.

" Bokusen said. To seek out your sword Tensiaga and I must die then be reborn to a different form." Pulling her chin from his hand she turned to walk away. If she had looked at him she would have seen him smile.

Sesshomaru growled out softly at her walking away from him. Kagome ignored his growl and kept walking. " Miko I did not say for you to leave yet." He said as he grabbed her around the waist pulling her against his chest. Her eyes went wide at the sudden movement.

He pushed her to a tree firmly but not enough to hurt her. " You have no idea how much danger you have been in. Or how much trouble you have caused. Do you?" Now she was sure he was mad. He growled again in his frustration. She mistook his frustration for anger.

" Sesshomaru if your going to kill me then please do it and get it over. It would almost be a welcome relief." She said the last statement in a whisper as she turned her head facing away from him.

He pushed her harder into the tree, her statement angering him. " Why would I wish the death of someone I.. I do not wish you any harm Kagome."

" Please let me go. I just want to get back and then I'll be out of your hair and will not be anymore trouble for you." She tried to pull away but he only held her tighter as he narrowed his eyes at her.

" Have I not shown you all the respect I can? Opened my home to you. Given you whatever you have asked for and more. Shown you a side of myself others do not see. What will it take for you to see my feeling for you? What?" By the time he finished his statement he held a tint of anger and hurt in his voice. But she could see the pain in his eyes.

" Sesshomaru don't you understand? Everything here is going to be taken away from me. Everything!" She started fighting against his hold trying to get away. " Sesshomaru let me go! Please let me go!" She felt her hand slip and fought harder.

Sesshomaru crashed his lips down on hers. He didn't ask for permission to enter as he forced his tongue into her mouth, tasting her sweetness. Holding her hands in place with one of his. His other hand started roaming her body

The more she struggled the more forceful he became. Untying her sash, he pushed open her kimono. Braking their kiss he whispered in her ear. His voice deep and smooth as velvet. His hands moved over her warm, soft skin as it moved to it's target.

" Tell me you do not want me. That my touch does not make your body burn for more." His hand firmly grasp her squeezing, rubbing and lightly pulling on her nipple and breast. Proving the truth of his words as her nipple hardened under his touch and the sweet torture he was doing to her. Her arousal grew filling his senses.

" Sesshomaru please release me. I can't do this." She prayed someone would come and stop the torture of what he was doing to her. Rescue her from herself and him. She didn't want to admit he was right.

Sango who had been waiting for Sesshomaru and Kagome to return was starting to get worried. She stood and started to walk toward where they had vanished into the woods. She was stopped by UhUn who jumped in front of her.

" So UhUN you want me to stay here huh?" Looking at UhUn she had a feeling he knew something she didn't. _Maybe it would be a good idea to just let them work it out between them and stay here. I just hope she is ok. _Sango thought as she sat back down next to UhUn and added more wood to the fire she had started.

" Are you sure you want me to release you Kagome?" _I will give her a release but not the kind she is talking about. Dam it she will admit she wants me. No one will stop me this time._

" Yes! Sesshomaru please release me!" _I can't do this much longer. Why is he torturing me like this? I don't want to be hurt anymore can't he understand that. _

She wanted to deny what her body and heart was telling her. Her mind knew the truth of what was to come. Knowing this pained her heart and she wanted to cry out with it.

Her body wouldn't listen to her mind as she arched to his touch. He smirked inward feeling her body press into his hand. " Say it Kagome. We both know you want me as much as I want you." Taking the edge of her ear into his lips he let his fangs trace over the sensitive skin. " No." She said in a whisper and tears tried to form in her eyes.

He moved from her ear down to her neck. His fangs and lips moving slowly teasing her body. His hand moved down her side over her shapely curves to her hip. His claws lightly dragging on her as he moved.

Grabbing her bottom he pushed her hips into his as he slowly, firmly moved side to side rubbing their bodies together. She could feel his hardness against her. Causing the burning tingling sensation in her stomach to increase more. She bit her bottom lip to stop the moan from escaping her.

His hard member throbbed painfully in it's own need. " Can you feel how hard you make me? I can smell your desire, want your need. Stop your denial and release us both."

" I...I can't. Don't you understand Sesshomaru? Why can't you see that?" She was determined not to admit it to him or anyone else for matter. It would only hurt more in the future.

He lightly growled. _Dam this infuriating woman! She will admit it and submit to me! _He had many females in his life and none of them had ever denied him. Not until her. The only one he truly wanted and she kept denying him. It infuriated and excited him.

Over her curves, between her breast to her throat his hand moved. His lips found their way back to hers. Pulling her hair lightly, she gasp, parting her lips. He slid his tongue between them and hungrily invaded her waiting cavern.

Grabbing her hands he pulled them down to her sides and placed them behind her. Holding them in his hand, penned between her and the tree. His hand padding them so she would not be hurt.

She could feel his warm breath as it slid across her ear and he spoke to her. " If release is what you want. It is granted." Once again his hand glided over her curves to her hips, inside her kimono, down her outer leg.

She gasp as his fingers touched her inter thigh. His claws leaving a line of heat where they had been. " Sesshomaru why are you doing this?" He cut her panties and pushed them a side. " Say it Kagome."

Her breath quickened as she felt him cup her womanhood. " Your so wet. But you still deny saying what we both already know." A finger slipped between her folds finding her bud. Her head laid back, eyes closed when he started to massage it. " Sesshomaru please stop."

" Make me stop. Admit it and submit to me." He said as he gentaly pushed a single finger into her tight, wet cave of her womanhood. Her mind started to fog over as he moved his finger in and out of her. He smiled when he heard her softly moan with the passion he was creating for her.

He moved her to the ground never leaving from inside her. Massaging her from inside, she moaned again. Her moans sounded like a singing angel to his ears. Slipping in another finger, while whispering in her ear. " Admit you want me Kagome." He pushed a little deeper and increased his speed giving her more pleasure.

" I.. I want you." A full smile spread across his face. " Say it again." He wanted to hear her sweet voice saying his name." I want you Sesshomaru." Her own feeling and what he was doing to her she couldn't deny it anymore. Her strength to resit him gone.

He wanted to roar his victory of her admit it for all to hear. He wanted her but he would wait till they was back at the Manor. Taking her on the ground like this just didn't seem right to him. She deserved better than that. She was not like others that he had taken while he traveled his lands. But that didn't mean he couldn't give her some pleasure.

Pulling his hand from behind her he set her hands free. Kissing a small line from her neck between her breast. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt him take her breast in his mouth teasing it with his tongue as he had his way with it. His finger continued in an even pace moving in and out of her.

After attention was paid to both breast he kissed down her belly, her hips, inter thigh. He heard a soft moan of protest when he removed his finger from her and placed it in his mouth tasting the pure essence of her. _She taste even better than she smells. Better than I had imagined she could. _He was amazed at her flavor as it bust within his mouth.

Her breath quickened as he slipped his tongue between the folds of her womanhood. Her body moved on its own as her hips started to move in conjunction of what he was doing. He was surprised at the powers she held as he tried to hold her still and was unable to.

Her moans became louder when he slipped his tongue into her wet cavern tasting her deep within. Time after time he thrust into her. Her breath became labored. The more he thrust the more she moan. She moaned his name as she grabbed the ground beside her.

He knew she was close as he felt her inter wall squeezing around him. The tightness in her lower stomach screamed for its release, begging to be set free. Plunging deeper she cried out his name as she climaxed.

He hungry licked up her nectar not wanting to lose a drop of it._ I don't think this is a taste I could ever get tired of._ With all the females he had ever had none of them enjoyed this pleasure or was so active as she had been and he found he liked it alot.

Kissing his way back up her body to her lips he let her taste herself on him. Sesshomaru held her close to him as she fell asleep in his arms. A smile on his face.

He dressed her and carried her back to where they had left Sango. Sango was relived to see Sesshomaru coming back with Kagome. She looked at him strangely. " She fell asleep after our conversation." He wasn't about to tell Sango what they had done. That was for Kagome if she wished her friend to know.

Placing her in her sleeping bag he left and soon returned with rabbits for everyone to eat. They camped there for the night.

He knew sooner or later Inuyasha would show up. Even though he had promised Kagome not to harm Inuyasha. She was now his and he would be damed if he would allow anyone to cause her pain again.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Great Rejection **

Just as the sun was coming up Kagome was awoken rudely. " Wench wake up." Her eyes snapped open wide as she realized who it was that was speaking to her. " Inuyasha what are you doing here?" She looked around and found she was still in the camp as she moved back from him. B_ut where is Sesshomaru?_

" What do you think I am doing here? I came to save you thats what." _Always asking stupid questions. _He thought as he looked down at her. He bent down to her level, the smell of Sesshomaru drifted under his nose. " Why the hell do you smell like Sesshomaru?"

" That is none of your business Inuyasha. Nothing I do is any concern of yours. I don't need saving by you. I am perfectly safe thank you." She didn't want Inuyasha anywhere around her. The thought of what he had done and was planning ran through her mind again as she looked at him.

He sniffed her closer. His eyes went wide then narrowed. " You whore!" He grabbed her by both arms and stood taking her with him. She started fighting against him trying to loosen his grip on her arms.

" Let go Inuyasha!" He growled at her in his anger. Inuyasha's shoulder started burning, shooting pain through out his body. She managed to get out of his grip and screamed. " SIT BOY!" Inuyasha went crashing to the ground. With all of the sound it woke Sango, who jumped up grabbing her weapon.

Seeing Inuyasha on the ground in front of Kagome, Sango snickered as she stood by her friends side. " Inuyasha if I was you I would not push her." Sango said as she looked down at him. Kagome told Sango what he had said to her as the tears formed in her eyes.

The submission spell started wearing off. Pulling his self off of the ground he grabbed Kagome's arms again and started shaking her hard. " Stupid Bitch you let that Bastard touch you didn't you!?" Sango started yelling at Inuyasha and trying to pull him away from her. Pain shot through his body but he ignored it.

Sesshomaru had left the camp a little earlier to hunt for something for them to eat. He sensed Inuyasha's presents in the area and hurried back to camp. When he arrived he saw Inuyasha shaking Kagome by her arms and screaming at her. Sango trying to make him release her.

In a red and white blur he appeared next to Kagome grabbing Inuyasha's wrist burning him with his acid. "Release her Half Breed." He growled at Inuyasha. After forcing him to release her he pushed Kagome behind him.

Sesshomaru hit Inuyasha in the jaw with his fist knocking him back 20 feet. He landed hard making a small creator and pushing the dirt as he slid across the ground. " Keep your hands off what is mine Half Breed." His eyes narrowed as he watched Inuyasha stand to his feet.

"Kagome did he harm you?" Sesshomaru asked in a softer voice not taking his eyes off of Inuyasha. " No he just shook me and called me a.. a " She couldn't say what he had called her. He could smell the unused tears she was holding back.

" He called her a whore. He said she smelled like you Sesshomaru." Sango said. She knew Kagome couldn't say it. She could tell she wanted to cry at the insult Inuyasha had given her. Not like insulting her was anything new. It was something that Inuyasha did daily.

The idea of Inuyasha calling Kagome such a thing knowing how she was. Plus knowing that Inuyasha was always running off to Kikyo and what they did at those meetings. It pissed Sango off.

" Half Breed you should have more respect for the my future mate and The Lady Of The Western Lands. You will never speak to her in such a way again."

" Her? Lady Of The West my ass. What good would it be for you to even mate to her? She will be long gone when the Jewel is completed Bastard." Inuyasha laughed as he heard Kagome gasp from behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru growled at him for upsetting her. His eyes started to tint red around the edges.

" That is what you think Half Breed. I know the secret of how she can stay here where she belongs. Right by my side." Sesshomaru said a small smile crossed his face as he watched Inuyasha's reaction.

" Lie! There is nothing she or you can do to stop it!" Inuyasha grinned, he thought Sesshomaru was trying to bluff him to make him mad.

" Do not think me a fool Inuyasha ,there is a way. I know how to do it." He wanted to laugh as he watched Inuyasha's face twist in anger.

" Sesshomaru do you really know how to do it?" Kagome asked from behind him. Hope filling her. Sesshomaru's smile grew wider as he answered her. Knowing it would please her.

" Yes Kagome I do. I shall tell you after I deal with this Half Breed. UhUn" UhUn walked over to his master and stood waiting for his orders. " UhUn Take Lady Kagome back to the manor as fast as you can. I shall join you on the way. Keep her safe UhUn."

UhUn bent down beside Kagome for her to climb on. Kagome stepped out from behind Sesshomaru looking him in the face. He never removed his gaze from Inuyasha as he waited for her to speak.

She looked at the smile he wore on his face and couldn't help but think how handsome he was with it. " Sesshomaru if I leave, your not going to kill him are you?" Her voice head a sadness as she asked him. Even with everything he did she didn't want his death because of her.

He glanced at her out of the side of his eye. He could see the sadness that laid on her face and in her eyes. He knew he had promised her and he had to try to stand by that promise. Even with the fact he wanted so much to kill his idiot half brother.

" I shall not kill him. I shall leave him alive for your sake." _But you would be surprised what a Half Breed can live through. He will pay for all the harm he has done to you Kagome. _He thought to himself. Kagome released a breath she had been holding in relief of his words. She knew he would not brake his word to her. She turned to Inuyasha one last time.

" Good-Bye Inuyasha. Leave me alone. You have betrayed me too many times and caused me to much pain." Climbing onto UhUn she and Sango took to the air, on their way back to the Manor. Kagome didn't look back as they left the clearing and flew over the tops of the trees.

Inuyasha watched as they both vanished before looking back at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and smiled at Sesshomaru. He drew Tetsuaiga thinking of the battle to come and then would take Kagome for his own. Even if it had to be by force.

But something was different. Looking down at the sword in his hand it remain untransformed. " What the hell?" His face and voice full of shock and surprise. _What the hell is going on? Why didn't it change? _He heard Sesshomaru laugh out loud. Something he had never heard before.

" What are you laughing about Bastard?" Inuyasha was pissed and wanted to know what was wrong with his sword.

"Half Breed your stupidity surprises even me at times. It seems now you see the true repercussions of your actions." He laughed again. The look Inuyasha was giving him would be one he would soon not forget.

" What do you mean by that?" If Sesshomaru knew what was going on he wanted him to tell him.

" Have you forgotten Half Breed? Tetsusaiga was made to protect the weak. Those who deserve protection. Your own action have showed you do not deserve it's protection any longer. It is only good to hold your demon blood at bay now. Useless for battle."

_I should have killed him long ago and saved Tetsusaiga from such a sad and useless fate. Dam that Half Breed for finding a way to keep it's power from me! _Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha with anger and disgust.

Looking down at Tetsusaiga he gasped. " Nothing but a dam no good piece of rusted junk." He growled never taking his eyes from the sword. Just as he was able to throw Tetsusaiga to the ground it started to shake in his hand. It glowed a bright blue and a light shoot out of it. The light hovering a few feet above the ground between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

They both watched as the light grew in size and started to take a form. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both gasp at what they saw. "Father?" They both whisper in unison. The figure stood staring at Inuyasha. A look of sadness and pity in his eyes as well as on his face.

" Inuyasha my son. I had prayed I would never see this day. Tetsusaiga had rejected you. This sword was forged to protect the weak. Mostly the female who held love in some form for you. You have pushed away all that have loved you with your actions. Then you insulted the Great Tetsusaiga its self. Your demon blood will be sealed. You will never wield The Tetsusaiga again. You was suppose to protect the weak with the sword I left for you. You failed with your greed, lies and betrayals. So now it had betrayed you in return. You have done a grave injustice to not only Tetsusaiga but to myself as well. You will carry Tetsusaiga until it feels the one it will choice as it's new owner. At that time it will leave you. You can not stop this from happening. It is the will of the Tetsusaiga as well as myself."

Inu turned and looked at his eldest son. " Sesshomaru my son. You will not be chosen for you wield Tokijin and Tensiaga. You are able to protect all that is yours. The sword will choice a weaker demon, one that is truly worthy of it's power and protection, one with a good heart. Someone who would die to protect those they care for. I am pleased you have finely learned to love my son"

Sesshomaru bowed. " I agree Father and thank you." He almost felt sorry for Inuyasha and for all he had lost with his own stupidity.

Inu turned back to Inuyasha. " I'm sorry Father. Is there noting I can do to redeem myself?" Inuyasha asked almost as if he was begging.

"No son, nothing. I leave you with this advice Inuyasha. Find those of whom you have wronged so sadly and make amends. They should not have to suffer for what you have done. Good-Bye my two sons. Let the will of Tetsusaiga be done now."

Just as Inu vanished Tetsusaiga started to shake in Inuyasha's hand again. It started to glow a bright blue and the light engulfed Inuyasha covering him from the sight of other. Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha scream in pain, then it all went silent.

The light started to deem revealing Inuyasha hovering inches off of the ground. When the light vanished Inuyasha fell to the ground unconscious. Tetsusaiga still in his hand.

Sesshomaru started to leave but stopped. Looking at Inuyasha laying on the ground he moved over to him taking Tetsusaiga and placing it in it's sheaf. _I can leave him here for some demon to kill or take him with me._ Although he leaned for the first.

He knew Inuyasha would most likely be killed by a demon if he left him. Knowing Kagome would be upset if he left Inuyasha to such a fate, he picked him up bridal style and took to the air.

Sesshomaru also realized for Inuyasha to lose Tetsusaiga like this was a punishment worse than death. He did not feel sorry or pity Inuyasha. It was his own fault. He only hoped he would not regret his decision to take Inuyasha with him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Questions and Answers**

Sesshomaru was surprised that UhUn and the two tail Kilala where traveling at such a fast speed. When he finely caught up to Kagome and Sango both gasp in surprise at seeing Inuyasha in his arms unconscious. " It was not I who did this." Sesshomaru said as he looked into Kagome's stunned eyes.

While they traveled Sesshomaru told them everything that happened after they left. The look of horror on Kagome's face said many things to him as she stared at Inuyasha's lifeless looking body.

She only knew he was alive due to the light raise and fall of his chest as he breathed. She felt sorry for Inuyasha for how he must of felt at seeing and hearing his Fathers words. She felt bad for the fact that Tetsusaiga would now have to pick a new owner and it would be leaving the the Inu family.

But with all of the pain he had caused her in the 3 years she had been with him. The lies the betrayals and cruel words he had said to her. All of the tears she had shed because of him. She didn't feel sorry for him losing the Great Sword Tetsusaiga that she had given him from his Fathers tomb.

With knowing the new fate that awaited Tetsusaiga and Inuyasha. She only had two hopes for them. The first being that Tetsusaiga would find someone with a good heart that would truly appreciate what a wondrous sword it is and would respect it's power using it the right way.

The other hope for Inuyasha. That he would honestly change his ways and become the Inuyasha she had always known he could be. That he would be able to survive without the swords power.

Kagome became lost in her thoughts. Sesshomaru saw the many emotions cross her face. He could feel her distress and started wondering if bring Inuyasha back with him was a mistake or not. He did not like the idea of her have any type of discomfort. She had already been through enough as it was due to Inuyasha's actions in the past.

Just after dark they landed outside of the Manor. Sesshomaru took Inuyasha to his room. Just as he stepped back into the main halls the voice of an excited Rin and Shippo could be heard.

After everyone greeted Rin and Shippo,they gathered in the dinning hall to eat and talk about what had happened. As they sat and told them what had happen Shippo seemed to not be affected by it. Miroku on the other hand was in shock. He could not understand how it was possible for their Father to be seen in such a way.

Even though Miroku did not hate Inuyasha and still considered a friend. He could understand why Tetsusaiga would reject Inuyasha like it did. Sesshomaru explained that each of their swords was made with some of the essence of their Father.

Therefore a part of their Father lived on through the swords as well as his son's. Miroku knew it was true that Inuyasha had done just what his Father had said. Even Miroku had to admit it was hard to be Inuyasha's friend at times with the things he sometimes does.

It was Kagome who spoke up in Inuyasha's defence. As she spoke of Inuyasha, everyone was in awe of how forgiving she could truly be. They all understood how she forgave him like she had but they also had a hard time understanding why.

She explained that she could see the good that was still deep inside him like she saw it in each of them. He was only a soul who had lost his way. She admitted to them to look at him at least for now caused he pain in both her mind and heart. But she still held hope for him like she did any lost soul.

A sudden thought occurred to Kagome. She felt a fear build up inside her as she stared at the table. Sesshomaru sensed her fear and noticed how quiet she had become. She looked toward the doorway then down at the swords that hung at Sesshomaru's hips.

" Sesshomaru I just thought of something. Their might be a problem with Tetsusaiga." She looked up at him. He could see the fear in her eyes. He raised an eyebrow. " Tetsusaiga is what allowed Inuyasha to travel through the well. What if whoever it picks can go through the well too? What if they go to the future? Do you realize what could happen?"

The realization of what she said suddenly registered in every ones minds. " This could be very bad Lady Kagome. Your time would know of the existence of demons and alter your time." Said Miroku.

" Worse than that Monk. Those demons who still live in her time would be hunted down and killed. Humans are fearful beings when they do not understand something. There would end up being a war between the two race's" Sesshomaru added. The thought of his kind being hunted down in such a way was very unsettling.

" Especially since humans of my time believe that demon aren't real and are only in fairy tails. Scientist would do unspeakable things to them" A tear slid down her cheek. " A slow and painful death for each one of them." Kagome knew that was something she couldn't allow no matter what.

Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at each other as they both had the same thought. " The well. My only way to see my family would need to be destroyed." Kagome wanted to cry at the idea of not seeing her family again

" Kagome it might not ever be discovered by the new owner." Sango knew what destroying the well meant to Kagome.

" Your right Sango. But that's something I'm not will to chance. The idea of the Demon race being hunted to extinction because I was selfish. That is something that I would never be able to live with myself knowing."

" I am sure it would be someone who could be trusted. Perhaps we should just wait and see who it is, approach them and go from there. We are getting ahead of ourselves." Miroku hoped this would help with the pain he was sure his friend must be feeling.

Looking at her lap, Kagome found that Shippo had fallen asleep. Everyone decided it was time to retire for the night. Sesshomaru escorted Kagome as they each tucked Rin and Shippo in bed.

Reaching her room she opened her door and pulled Sesshomaru inside. Sesshomaru was a little surprised at her forwardness. This was something he had not expected, not from her. As he turned around from closing the door, his eyes widened when he found Kagome's lips pressed to his.

He waisted no time wrapping his arms around her, pulling her body close to his. _I do not know what I did to earn this, but I shall make sure to do it more often._ He thought to himself as he deepened their kiss.

Braking their kiss she whispered in his ear. " Thank you Sesshomaru for keeping your word. I'm sure he would have died if you had left him there." _So this was her way of saying thank you?_

Pulling back looking in her eyes he pulsed. Thinking that was possibly the only reason for her actions slightly bothered him. " Is that what warranted your actions, to thank me?" Seeing her face turn bright red he wanted to smile.

" No not just that. I..I wanted to." Her voice was low as she looked at his chest. _Soon Kagome I will be able to give you a pleasure you have never known. _He wanted to make her scream his name like he had the night before. But he knew she needed her rest.

Giving her one last kiss he reached for the door. " Rest. I shall see you in the morning." Without giving her a chance to say anything he left the room.

After taking a bath Kagome laid down. She was asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. Sesshomaru went to his study and called for the advisers. When the advisers arrived he informed them of what they where to do.

Even though the advisers wondered why they where looking for these scrolls they never asked their Lord. It was not their place to question his actions or orders. After many hours of searching they found what they had been looking for.

Upon reading the scrolls Sesshomaru's face darkened. He had hoped he would never need to go to that place again. " Gather the rest of the ingredients needed. I shall retrieve the flower." He said as he handed his head adviser the scrolls and dismissed them all.

Walking by Kagome's room he heard the soft steady rhythm of her heart and knew she was sleeping peacefully. Sesshomaru knew if he was to seek the flower needed he would also need rest. Laying down he closed his eyes, not looking forward to what was to come.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter contains Lime Goodness.. You have been warned. Do not read if you are easily Offended.**

* * *

**Morning Surprise **

Inuyasha was woke from his sleep by someone calling his name and gently shaking him. "Aira?" He started looking around and realized he was back at the Manor. " How did I get back here? " He asked staring at his oldest friend. Aira bowed before answering him.

" Lord Sesshomaru carried you back Master Inuyasha. He request that you bath then join him in his study." Aira remembered how much Inuyasha hated his baths when he was a child. She watched his face twist and his nose wrinkle. _Looks like he still hates them._

" Your bath is waiting Sir." She said as she started giggling and quickly left the room. She heard a thumb on the door just as it closed. " Dam her." Inuyasha gambled as he walked to his bath.

_He probely wants to gloat that I lost Tetsusaiga. _He thought as he look at the sword that was laying next to the hot spring. _Why am I even still carrying it? I can't fight with it and my blood has been sealed._The idea of not having Tetsusaiga with him bothered Inuyasha greatly. It was like he was losing a part of himself.

When Inuyasha walked into the study he saw Sango and Miroku already there. He didn't see Kagome anywhere in the room as he looked around. Taking his seat he broke the silence that hung in the air. " Where is Kagome? Isn't she going to be here to gloat with you three?"

" Hold your tongue Half Breed. No one is hear to gloat. She is still resting and not to know of the contents of this meeting." Sesshomaru wanted to roll his eyes but resisted it.

Sesshomaru hated doing what he was about to do. But it was the only way. " I have a proposition for you. Since you have lost Tetsusaiga you will be in need of a new sword. I will help you obtain one. in trade for you assistance in helping me obtain something I need."

As much as Inuyasha hated to admit it, Sesshomaru was right. He was going to need a new sword but he couldn't see the old man making him one. Something that he didn't understand was why was he asking him for help to get something? He narrowed his eyes at Sesshomaru. " Why are you offering me this and what is it you need?"

" As your only family my honor will not allow me to leave you unarmed. Therefore I would need to keep watch over you. By getting you another weapon I can relive myself of that problem. What I need is a very special flower that only grows in The Forbidden Swamp. It take two to obtain this flower. One to fight the guardian while the other gets the flower."

Inuyasha froze, his eye went wide. " That is the same swamp you took Kagome to when Rin was dieing isn't it? You almost got her killed. That dam swamp is full of a poisonous gas that would kill me." Inuyasha quickly wondered if it was Sesshomaru's plan to let him die there anyway.

Sesshomaru nodded to Sango. Reaching into her kimono she pulled out her mask. " Here Inuyasha this will protect you from any poison that might kill you." Inuyasha stared at the mask Sango had just handed her. _It seems like they want me too help the asshole. Oh well might as well help. But why does he need it? _" Why do you need this flower anyway Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru only said six words. " Kagome is in need of it."

_Kagome huh? He must need it to help keep her here. Isn't this interesting._

Inuyasha smiled as he looked at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's smile unnerved Sesshomaru. He just knew Inuyasha was going to say something stupid. What Inuyasha said did more than just unnerve Sesshomaru.

" On one condition other than helping me get another sword asshole." Inuyasha's smile grew wider. " What would that be Half Breed?" Not sure he really wanted or cared to know.

" You have to Stop calling me Half Breed. I have a dam name, use it!"Inuyasha crossed his arms and set back in his seat listening to Sesshomaru's low growls. He wanted to laugh. Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha. Everyone could feel the heat in the room raise.

_Dam him! Dam him to hell! He must have figured out why I want the flower. Now he wants to take one of the few pleasures I have away from me. Dam him! _He mentally growled to himself. _If it was not for it being Kagome. I would kill this Half Breed now. _

_I was right this love does make you weak. I can not believe I am going to do this. If I am lucky he will be eaten by something! Anything! Dam you Father for your taste in females! _Sesshomaru thought to himself wanting to murder the asshole in front of him.

" Agreed. But do not believe that you are forgiven for losing Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru sat back in his seat feeling a little better at insulting Inuyasha. " We leave after the noon meal. Now get out." He finished giving a hard glare to Inuyasha. Inuyasha could see the fires of anger in Sesshomaru's eyes.

Inuyasha walked out of the study grinning, then laughter could be heard from all over the manor as it echoed. Once Sesshomaru was alone he started rubbing the temps of his head. "So it starts. I knew I would regret saving the Half Breeds dam life." He whispered to himself.

Sesshomaru calmed himself then went to wake Kagome. When Sesshomaru opened the door to her room the scent of her arousal assaulted his senses. Staring at her bed he could see she was dreaming. He watched with a raised eyebrow in disbelief at what was happening before him.

**-- Start Lime--**

Never before in his life had he ever seen any female do such a displace while asleep. He heard her heart race, soft panting and moans, saw her hips slightly move, her back arched as she softly moaned his name.

A broad smile crossed his face, his chest filled with pride knowing he could affect her so strongly even in her sleep. All his anger with Inuyasha quickly faded and his member hardened painfully as he heard her softly moan his name again.

_Who am I to deny my soon to be mate what she desires. We can not mate yet but I can still give her pleasure she deserves and needs._ Silently he locked the door as he removed his armor and swords laying them on the floor beside the bed.

Carefully he slipped onto the bed laying next to Kagome. He started lightly nuzzling and kissing her neck. His hands softly caressed her cheek letting his fingers play with her hair. Kagome woke to the feeling of something warm caressing her neck. She knew right away it was Sesshomaru.

She felt his hand move down her side leaving goose bumps in it's wake. The burning, tingling sensation started in the pit of her stomach. He felt her lightly tense and relax again. She could feel his hand working its way back up her body under her night gown.

" Sesshomaru why ar...?" She couldn't finish as her breath caught in her throat. His hand slipping into her panties. The lips of her womanhood tingled in anticipation when she felt his fingers touch them.

" As your mate I am to provide for your ever want, need and desire. You are in need and I know your desire. Your body calls for me even in your sleep." Remembering her dream, she knew at once she must have spoken out loud and he had heard her.

He leaned up looking at her beautiful face. He could see the desire that lay within the depths of her soft brown eyes. His hand stopped as he looked at her. " Do you wish for me stop?" She could feel his hardness pressing on her._ He wants to make me feel good? What about him through? _

She didn't answer his question. Instead, she traced his arm with her hand down to where his hand rest. Her hand resting on top of his as she pushed his finger between the folds of her lip. Pulled his hand up she took his moistened finger into her mouth.

_For someone who is a virgin she knows what to do, Dam that is sexy. It seems as if I am being surprised allot here of late. _

She had heard her friend at school talk about this many time and so far it was not as bad as she had thought it would be. The rest was still to be seen at what she wanted to do. Firmly she pushed Sesshomaru to the bed as she kissed him, letting him taste her nectar on her lips. Her natural taste mixed with that of her arousal made his manhood harden even more.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to make of her new actions. For now he would let her continue to see what she had planed. Even though he was the dominant one he found he did indeed like what she was doing.

He felt her body settle over the top of his. The kissing and lightly biting of his neck sent small waves of sensations all through him as she moved slowly down. Her hand untied his sash as it traveled down his body.

Pushing his haori open she kissed a line to his chest. He knew she had never done this before but the sensations he was feeling made it hard to believe. Her eyes widened as she pulled his hakama down. She had felt how big he was but she didn't think he was this large.

As she finished pulling his hakama off. She looked up to see his eyes glazed over with passion as he watched her intensely. Sitting on her knees she untied her kimono reviling the soft body it hid underneath. She couldn't help but to admire his body. His body really did fit his name, Killing Perfection. _Men in my time would kill to have a body like his._

Moving back up his body, she was startled when he reached down pulling her up to him. "Kagome we can not mate yet. We must wait. But soon." He didn't want her to feel rejected at what she was offering him. He looked at her strangely as she smiled at him.

" You are in need. I am only returning the favor of your actions." She said using his own words against him. Moving down his body once again she let his hardness rub up against her soft skin, making it twitch in its need. She watched his reactions with each move she made.

She kissed each of the rippled muscles of his stomach as her breast cupped and caressed his hardness. Sesshomaru inhaled deeply as his breathing slightly changed. Her hand caressed his body let her nail gently pull over him as she went.

His hardness rubbed against her cheek as she continued to kiss to his hip and inter thigh. His breath caugh in his throat with the feeling of her warm soft wet lips moving up length. He lightly gasp when she let her hot tongue slide across the tip of his hardness and her hand firmly grasp him.

She tasted the liquid that sat there and found she liked the flavor of it. Slowly she took him into her mouth a little at a time as her tongue teased him. She heard him softly moan, when the head of his manhood was completely caressed within the warmth of her mouth.

Sesshomaru was amazed at what she was doing and how good it felt. The sensations that she was giving him was like nothing he had ever felt. He couldn't help but let another moan pass his lips as he looked down and watched her.

Once when Sesshomaru was young, he and his Father had words about him having a human mate. He remembered what his Father had said and now he had to agree his Father was right.

'_Son a human female will do things no Demonness will. They strive to please their mates in many many ways._

Taking in as much as she could she started slowly moving up and down his hardened length. Sesshomaru's mouth went dry. He felt like he was slowly slipping in a desire filled madness. He wanted to thrust himself deep with in her. He was afraid if he did he would harm her.

The longer she went the harder it was getting for him to lay still. His hands started digging into the bedding. His hips started moving against his will. At seeing his bodies reaction and feeling the tightening of his sack. She knew he must be getting close. Pulling up a little she let her breast fold around the base of his manhood.

Using her hand she grasp the ends of her breast folding them around him. His hardness moving freely between them. Each time it appeared she teased it with her mouth and tongue. His body refused to listen to him as he started moving his manhood faster between her folds.

His claws shreaded her bedding and he loudly moaned out her name when he climaxed. She continued to assault his hardness taking all he had to offer. After a few minutes his body finely started to still and he opened his eyes looking at her. The next few moments felt awkward as they stared at each other.

--**End Lime**--

There came a knock at the door making Kagome jump and pulling them from the trace like state. " Lady Kagome breakfast is served." Came the voice from the other side of the door. "Thank You Aira. I'll be down shortly." She answered hoping the servant would go away.

Kagome stood from the bed and started moving to the hot spring. Sesshomaru slipped out of her room unseen by anyone to bath and dress in his own room. Kagome stepped into the warm water washing away the scent of their morning activities.

She was well pleased with herself knowing she had been able to please Sesshomaru in such a way. She silently thanked her friend for all the things they had said setting around the tree at school. Although at the time she thought they was being gross and sick. Now she was glad she had listened to what they said.

After finishing her bath and dressing she stepped into her bedroom. Only to find Sesshomaru sitting on the edge of her bed waiting for her smiling. Her face turned bright red as she looked at him. _How can she be so forward one minute and blush the next?_ He thought.

He quickly pulled her into his arms whispering into her ear. " Dearest Kagome. You have no need to blush so with me. No one has ever made me feel like you do." Kagome smiled as she looked up at him.

He kissed her deep and passionatly holding her close to him. Braking their kiss he breathed in her scent. She smelt perfect, she smelt of him as well as herself.

He knew he would need to tell her of his and Inuyasha's leaving and it would be best to do it now in private. Looking her in the eyes he told her that he and Inuyasha would be leaving for a few day. Not wanting her to worry about where they where really going, he only told her that they was going for a new sword for Inuyasha.

Thinking that Sesshomaru was helping his brother, Kagome smiled once again. He was relieved when she seemed not to be upset or worried about it. As they entered the dinning hall everyone was already there and waiting for them.

" What the hell took you so long to get down here?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Kagome. Before Kagome could answer Sesshomaru spoke up.

" I told you once before. You are not to speak to her in such a way. She need not explain herself to you." He gave Inuyasha a glare that shot daggers. Kagome turned red once again as she thought of the real reason. " I over slept and need to take a bath Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru didn't care for the fact that she felt she need to answer to Inuyasha. He made a mental note to speak to her about it later.

During breakfast Kagome brought up the subject of going and seeing her family while they was getting Inuyasha's new sword. Sesshomaru didn't care for the idea at first with not knowing how long it was going to take them on their mission.

After giving it more thought He agreed. On two conditions, first being she must stay their with her family for 5 days. This she agreed to gladly. Second being she would have an armored guard waiting for her at the human village where Kaede lives. If she was to get back to the village before they returned she was to stay their not leaving the village for any reason.

Kagome didn't like having conditions or restrictions placed on her. She let this be known as she argued she could take care of herself. Inuyasha spoke up and argued that Sesshomaru was right, surpising everyone there including himself.

Sesshomaru did not like the idea of her arguing against him. He finely won when he stated if she didn't agree, she would be staying at the Manor with someone watching over her anyway.

Sighing in defeat she finely agreed to his conditions. But at least she would get to be with her family for a full 5 days. She didn't have to worry about school anymore. Her mother had let her drop out till her duties was done in the Feudal Era.

The strain was to much for her to handle between school and her duties. As soon as her duty was fulfilled she was to finish school. She looked forward to seeing her friends and family after such a long time of being away.

She wished there was a way she could take Rin and Shippo with her. Once before she had managed to take someone back with her. With this in mind she asked if she could try to take them with her through the well.

It was agreed they could try to pass through the well. If it didn't work they would stay in Kaede's village with Miroku and Sango. As soon as breakfast was over Kagome started getting things ready for them to go.

While packing her own bag in her room there came a knock on the door. " Come in." She called and watched as Sesshomaru walked in closing the door behind him. " I have something for you."

He said as he pulled a package out from behind him. Smiling she took it and sat on the edge of her bed to open it. When she opened it she was surprised to find it was a suit like the one Sesshomaru always wore.

It was made of fine silk and was light weight. The only difference was hers had a Crescent Moon on the right shoulder where his didn't. Her eyes twinkled as she looked at it. As she looked at him, he saw a tear in her eye and was confuse as to why it would be there.

" Why do you wish to cry? I thought you would like this." She looked at him in shock. _How could he think I don't like it? _She had not ever had a man to give her anything other than her father and he had died when she was still young. To her Hojo didn't count because she had no romantic interest in him.

" No Sesshomaru I do! I love it thank you. A man has never given me anything as a gift. Except my Father and he died when I was a child." She lunged herself at him giving him a hug around the neck so tight it almost made it hard to breath.

She jumped up and ran to the changing area to try it on. When she returned Sesshomaru was very pleased with the way it hung and hugged her curves in all the right places. Kagome giggled like a young school girl on her first date as she announced she was going to wear it to go see her family in.

He was happy that she had liked his gift. He left the room after giving her one more passionate kiss. She soon found herself in the garden with Sango and the children. While they waited for lunch time, Kagome told the children of her time. Most of which Shippo already knew.

She could see how excited they where both becoming. As she told them of the many things they might be able to do. She also told them of rules to help keep them safe. She was however a little nervous of how to hide the fact that Shippo was a demon.

Maybe her mother could help her figure out something. Otherwise, Shippo would need to stay out of sight. That was something she was sure he would not like much and neither would she.

When lunch time rolled around, both children where so excited it was hard to get them to eat. Many things where talked about but everyone was careful not to talk of the swamp.

Kagome thought it was kind of strange that it would take them 5 days or even more to simply get a new sword. She knew who it was that would be making it. He had told her once that making a sword was something that only took him 3 days to do.

Shrugging it off she ran upstairs to get hers and the children's things. Everyone meet at the front gates and was soon on their way with 2 guards following.


	11. Chapter 11

**I would like to apologize to all the reader for not updating sooner. Due to circumstances beyond my control I had lost my Internet because of a name change on the account. But I am back now. YAY! So let the story continue. I hope you all enjoy it. Love ya.**

**Swords and Home**

Walking into the village they could see how the presents of Sesshomaru and the two guards was making people nervous. As they walked deeper into the village people gathered around watching them closely.

When a parent pulled his child behind him that was when Kagome had enough of their actions. Even though she could understand their being untrusting, it bothered her. After greeting Kaede in front of her hut, Kagome turned around looking at the villagers.

" This is Lord Sesshomaru and two of his guards. They are my friends and will cause no harm to anyone here. You have my word as a Miko and the protector of the Sacred Jewel as well as your friend." They saw the Villagers start to relax.

" I will be leaving for a few days. These two guards will remain with Sango and Miroku. They will protect the village while here. Please be kind to them." Kaede smiled at Kagome and the guards.

" Child if they be friends of yee's and the group they be welcome to stay and will be treated with respect." Kagome smiled at Kaede. " Thank you." With everyone's curiosity satisfied they returned to their own business. The villagers trusted Kagome and Kaede so they all took their safety at the word the strangers where safe.

After visiting with Kaede for awhile, Sesshomaru announced it was time to be going. Saying her farewells to Kaede and the villagers. Kagome, Inuyasha, Rin, Shippo, Sesshomaru and the two guard walked toward the Bone Eaters Well.

Stopping just before they reached the well, Sesshomaru turned to his guards. " What you are about to learn is not to be spoke of. Not to other guards, your friends. Your family. your mates not even to each other. Lady Kagome, my soon to be mate is not of this time. She comes from the future. She travels through the Bone Eaters Well."

The two guards looked at each other in total shock and disbelief. " Know this and pay heed well. If one word of this passes your lips for any reason. It will be your death as well as the death of your whole families. I shall have no mercy and your deaths shall be the most painful I can make it."

Sesshomaru's voice was colder and harder than any of them had ever heard it before.The look on his face and in his eyes left no room for dought that he meant every word of what he had said. The tone of his voice made even Kagome shiver with a fear. Rin hid behind Kagome's leg. She had never seen the look he was now displaying and it scared even her.

Kagome had never seen him sound so cruel before. Not even to Inuyasha when they fought in his Fathers tomb. The two guard froze in fear of what their Lord had said. " Yes My Lord I swear." They both answered. Everyone could see the fear in their eyes. Sesshomaru, Shippo and Inuyasha could smell it coming off of them in waves so strong it would knock someone down if it any mass.

" In 5 day time you will return to the well and await Lady Kagome's return. She is to go to the village and stay there if I am unable to be here. She is not to leave the village for any reason. You both have your orders?" Sesshomaru said as he turned and started walking once again.

After reaching the well Sesshomaru held out his arm for Kagome and lead her into the woods away from the others. As they stood under The Tree Of Ages he pulled her into his arms, looking down at her beautiful face.

Gently he brush the hair away from her face as his hand came down to cup her cheek. Their lips meet softly as he explored her. Trying to remember and burn the taste of her into his mind. He pulled her closer and deepened their kiss. Her hands wrapped around him squeezing his muscled back as she roamed over him.

He broke the kiss all to soon and looked into her eyes. " I shall return for you soon. Enjoy your time with your family. Someday I shall enjoy them myself." Raising an eyebrow he finished his thought with a smirk. " Stay safe and do not drive the guards crazy."

Kagome giggled " But Sesshomaru what fun is that if I can't make them just a little crazy?" The smirk turned to a small grin. " Come. I shall wait till I know you are through." Arriving back at the well, he wished them farewell after telling the children to behave. The idea of Rin being out of his reach unnerved him somewhat, but he trusted Kagome.

He watched as they jumped into the well and saw the blue light engulf them. Looking down inside it seemed that they had all 3 made it through. Happy she was now safe in her own time he sent the guards back to the village.

When the guard where out of sight he turned to Inuyasha. He formed his cloud. " As much as I do not like you being close to my person. It would be faster to carry you." He didn't bother looking at Inuyasha just looked straight ahead.

Inuyasha climbed on his cloud, never saying a word as they took to the air. Kagome held tight to Rin and Shippo as they jumped into the well. She saw the magical light surround them and smiled as they floated through time by her side.

She pulled them closer just as they arrived in the well on her side. After climbing up the ladder she stepped to the door and opened it. She watched as Rin and Shippo's eyes went wide and Shippo grabbed his nose making a funny face at all the new smells.

Rin looked around and saw nothing was as she remembered it when they jumped in. The sudden change of everything made her afraid slightly. She inched her way to Kagome's leg and held on tight. Shippo jumped up into her arms, The smells and sounds confusing him making him nervous and on edge.

Realizing how much of a shock this must be on them, she hurried them into the house. She knew how they must be feeling as she remembered when she first fell into the Feudal Era. Stepping into the house she closed the door and took off her shoes. Smiling down at Rin and holding Shippo in her arms she stepped into the kitchen surprising everyone.

Kagome smiled big at seeing her family. " Hi everyone." Shippo clung to Kagome's shirt and Rin jumped behind her as Kagome's family jerked around hearing her voice. " Kagome Dear Your back!" her mother started to pull her daughter into an embrace until she saw Shippo in her arms and a little girl clutching her leg trying to hide.

Her mother smiled as she looked at Rin and Shippo. " Who are these little ones?" Kagome bent down pulling Rin to her side with a smile. " Everyone I would like you two meet my adopted children. This is Rin and this is Shippo. I told you all about them remember mom?"

Rin and Shippo jerk around at hearing what Kagome had called them. Smiles across both of their faces as they both grabbed her around the neck in a large hug. The moment was broken as her mother spoke.

" Wonderful! I have grandchildren to spoil now." Her mother said as she clapped her hands together. Giving her daughter a look that said ' we need to talk.' After introducing the family, Souta took the children to show them the house and his room.

Kagome knew her mother sent them out because she wanted answers. Her mother didn't seem to be bothered about it. In fact she was almost happy about the idea of Kagome's intended mating to Sesshomaru. Kagome thought it kind of strange but she pushed it out of her mind not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth.

The rest of the day was spent introducing Rin and Shippo to the new things of her time that was in the house. As she talked to her mother of how to hide the fact that Shippo was a demon, the answer came from an unexpected place.

Kagome heard Shippo giggle and turned to look at him but only saw a small boy standing in his place. Kagome gasp as the boy giggled once again. " How did you do that?" Kagome asked. Shippo smiled as he answered. " Fox Magic. It is a hiding spell." He said proud of himself.

Kagome hugged him up glad that was a problem she didn't need to worry over anymore. Soon it was time for bed. Shippo slept with Souta and Rin stayed with her. Rin had always liked Kagome and was happy that she was going to be her mother. Now she felt like she had a real family at last.

Late that night Inuyasha and Sesshomaru arrived at a skull looking cave. Walking inside Inuyasha was the one who spoke up startling those within. " Hey Old man where are you?" Inuyasha felt a small sting on his neck and slapped at it.

Pulling back his hand he saw it was Myoga. " Master Inuyasha. Did you really need to squish me like that. Would losing just a little blood kill you?" Staring at the flea demon he simply snarled a little.

Sesshomaru tired of the waiting and decided to speak up. " Where is Totosai the sword maker?" Myoga jumped, he had not noticed Sesshomaru standing there before. Sesshomaru was not happy with being disrespected in such a manor.

Myoga bowed deeply. " Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru." " Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha What brings you here?" Totosai asked as he stepped out of the shadows staring at Inuyasha. He knew there was something wrong. Being the creator of the Tetsusaiga he could feel something was different.

They both noticed how he was looking at the sword on Inuyasha's side. " I need a two new swords made." Stated Sesshomaru. Totosai looked at Sesshomaru. " You have two powerful swords, you don't need anymore."

" See I told you he wouldn't do it." Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha. " Silence Inuyasha." Looking back he spoke coldly. " The swords are not for myself. 1 Is for Lady Kagome. It is to be her mating gift. As I am sure you have sensed a change in Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha shifted from one foot to the other. Cringing at the idea of what was to come.

" The Tetsusaiga has rejected Inuyasha. He is in need of another sword. You will make him one. I refused to be burdened with his safety" Totosai's eyes grew wild as he looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at the ground not wanting to see the anger that was looking at him.

The old man gritted his teeth as he glared at Inuyasha. He wanted to kill the young whelp standing in front of him. "I will make hers but I will not make him one. I knew something happened, I felt it in my bones." He said as he looked at the ground in disgust.

Sesshomaru knew he needed to handle this a different way. " My Father would not wish me to leave him without a weapon. He is in need. You are a loyal servant of our house. Do you deny The Great House Of The Crescent Moon?"

Totosai looked at Sesshomaru and spoke plainly. " I do not deny The Great House or your father. I deny the one who has betrayed all he has known with his lies and betrayals. That is the only way Tetsusaiga would have rejected him. I will not make a sword for one who would only do it again. I will not help evil in any form."

Sesshomaru being a Lord or not Totosai still had his pride and honor and was insulted at what Sesshomaru had said.

Inuyasha gasp at being called evil. He had never thought of his actions in that way. Sesshomaru smirked as he watched Inuyasha face twist with his regret.

Sesshomaru hoped what he said next would help Inuyasha get a sword. Although he didn't like the idea of needing to compromise. It seemed to be the only way, after all it was all for Kagome. Plus he wanted to get rid of Inuyasha.

" Tetsusaiga was made if he acted like he did that it would reject him. Do the same with this sword. To insure he does not betray your work." The old man looking at the ground deep in thought.

" If I do make him one. I would require a fang but not just any fang." He looked up at Sesshomaru grinning. " I need one of yours. To make it work as it needs to." Sesshomaru wanted to growl out loud but held his composure and refrained from it.

_Damn Half Breed will always be a damn burden in one way or another. _Sighing inward and giving Inuyasha a glare that could kill, he agreed to giving up a fang for his sword.

After giving up two of his fangs and telling him what he wanted. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru left on their way to the swamp. Inuyasha wanted to laugh at seeing how mad Sesshomaru was to the fact he was able to take something from him once again. But he kept his silence in fear that Sesshomaru would beat him.

Sesshomaru could sense how Inuyasha wanted to laugh and it was upsetting to him. He kept saying the promise he had made to Sango and Miroku over and over in his mind. Trying to remind himself of how upset Kagome would be.

_Yes I promised not to let damn Half Breed get killed. Damn it I did not say he would not be harmed. All I need is him breathing when she sees him next. Nothing more! Damn Half Breed is going to die by hand one of these day! Vanish without a trace, I swear it._ He ranted in his mind trying to calm down.

After awhile of traveling Inuyasha spoke and he did regret it. " Hey asshole when are we going to stop of the night?" The look Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha scared him although he didn't let it show. " Is your demon blood so weak you are in need of rest every night? If it is then sleep. But if you fall off it is no concern of mine." Sesshomaru said in a hateful voice as he went higher and faster.

Inuyasha's eyes slightly went wider as he saw and heard what Sesshomaru said and did. " I promised to bring you back alive that is all. Even if you are only inches from death I have kept my word." " You wouldn't." Inuyasha stated. A grin spread over his lips as his eyes narrowed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha knew in that instant Sesshomaru would.

Inuyasha sat back on his cloud not saying another word. Unseen to Inuyasha the grin on Sesshomaru's face spread wider. _That is right Half Breed, shut that mouth of yours and fear me. _The fear Inuyasha was giving off pleased Sesshomaru to no end. They continued to travel through the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Pancakes and Pain**

Kagome woke to the sound of a scream. Jumping up out of bed in a panic, she didn't see Rin anywhere. " Rin!" she yelled out. The sound of crying came from the bathroom. As she ran out of her room she was greeted with the sight of her mother and Rin.

Tear running down Rin small cheeks. " What happened?" She asked, concern could be heard in her voice as she looked at her mother. " Poor little thing turned on the hot water and not the cold. " Kagome bent down pulling Rin into her arms looking at her hands.

Her hands where red from the heat of the water. She was more scared than anything else._ At least there are no blisters. _Kagome thought as she comforted a sniffling Rin. " Rin was only trying to wash up as Rin should. Lord Sesshomaru says Rin needs to every morning." Rin said in between sniffles.

" It's okay Rin, your not really hurt. But turn both knobs next time not just one. The red will go away soon. Do they feel any better now?" Kagome ask a soft smile on her face. _I should have been up with her. _Her mother Asako wiped Rin's tears as she spoke. " I know what would make you feel better. Pancakes."

Rin tilted her head to one side. " Panakes? What is that?" Rin ask. The curiosity could be heard in the voice. Kagome and Asako smiled. " You will see, now get dressed and wake the boy. They will be ready soon." Asako headed downstairs to get things ready for breakfast.

Rin and Kagome woke Shippo and Souta then went back to her room. After dressing Kagome looked at Rin's hands and luckily the color had returned back to normal.

Kagome and Rin stepped into the kitchen. After taking their seats, Shippo and Souta came running in. Souta got a strange look on his face as he looked at his mother. " Mom who got hurt?"

She gave him a strange look back and grinned as her eyes went to Rin. Rin looked at the table a guilty look on her face. Souta noticed this and smiled at her. " Thanks. Mom only makes these when someone get hurt." He said as he started to snicker.

Rin smiled feeling better. Putting a plate on the table for each person, Shippo and Rin sat staring at theirs. When they tasted them the flavor of sweetness filled their mouths. Their eyes went wide in surprise.

When they was asked if they liked them, they only shook their heads yes and added another piece to their mouths. When breakfast was over Shippo sat back in his seat. " I'll be getting hurt in the morning. If we can have these again." Shippo grinned as he eyed Kagome's mother.

Asako laughed. " No need for that young man. You can't have chocolate chip pancakes every morning." After helping her mother with the dishes Kagome walking into the living room to see Shippo looking at the back of the tv.

Kagome giggled when he asked what the people had done to deserve to be imprisoned in the box. As she tried to explain it to him, it only seemed to confuse him more so she gave up. Sitting down she watched with amusement at how entranced they both was with watching cartoons.

A little after sun up Sesshomaru looked back to see Inuyasha asleep. He knew they would be entering the swamp soon. An evil grin graced the edge of his lips. Using his boa he picked Inuyasha up holding him over the edge of his cloud. He dropped him 20 feet from the ground. He watched him fall and heard the hard thump and the air rush out of his lungs when he landed.

Sesshomaru took great pleasure out of watching Inuyasha's reaction. Inuyasha gasp trying to catch his breath as he jumped up to his feet. The anger could be seen plainly on his face. " What the hell did you do that for asshole?" He screamed glaring at Sesshomaru.

Before Inuyasha could move, he found himself knocked to the ground once more. Sesshomaru kneeling over him, his hand around Inuyasha throat. " Inuyasha you will not speak to me in such a way. You will call me Sesshomaru or Lord Sesshomaru. I will not tolerate your disrespect any longer. Promise or not I will kill you."

Inuyasha started fighting against Sesshomaru's hold on him. This caused Sesshomaru only to tighten his grip and his nail to lightly dig into Inuyasha neck. " You wouldn't kill me you Bastard. You gave your word to bring me back alive. What would Kagome and the others say if you killed me? Huh?"

The grin spread wider across Sesshomaru face and unnerved Inuyasha. " Do not forget Inuyasha, I can always bring you back after I kill you." Sesshomaru's words sent a cold shiver down Inuyasha's back. _The asshole would do it too. Damn cold hearted Bastard._

Sesshomaru stepped back releasing Inuyasha. Looked off into the distance he spoke again. " We shall be entering the swamp soon. I would suggest you eat now." After Inuyasha had eaten they both processed to walk in the direction of the swamp.

Gathered the excited children, they head out the door for a shopping trip to the mall. After 101 questions about everything they saw on the way. Kagome was glad when they pulled into the parking lot. Shippo and Rin's eyes grew wide as they entered the mall.

Kagome and Asako had to hold back the laughter that tried to come out. Shippo was nervous with so many people in one area. All of the sounds and smells almost overwhelming him. Entering the clothing store, they found their way to the children's section. After 30 minutes they had enough cloths for both kids.

They where about to leave when Kagome saw something out of the corner of her eye. _I could have sworn I saw. But how could that be? He can't come through the well. _Deciding it must have been her imagination she pushed the thought out of her mind.

Unseen to her a silver haired man and a woman stood in the shadows watching the small group of shoppers. Both figures wore a smile on their faces. They each wanted to approach the group but they stayed fast never leaving their spot.

Stopping in the food court for lunch, the man at the counter asked what they would like. Rin smiled brightly and replied. "Panakes." The young man behind the counter informed her they didn't serve Pancakes. After a 5 minute conversation of why she liked pancakes, Kagome finely stepped in and ordered for everyone.

Taking their seats, Rin continued to talk all about pancakes. After another 2 hours of walking and shopping, Kagome started wondering if she was to give Rin pancakes if she would stop talking about them. Even though she didn't mind the constant talking, hearing about pancakes so much was getting old even to her. On their way back to the Family Shrine they all stopped for Ice Cream.

By the time they arrived back at the Shrine, Rin and Shippo where both on a sugar high and bouncing off of the walls. Kagome sighed deeply this was one thing she had not thought about. _At least we are back home again. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Yeah right. _She thought as she watched Rin and Shippo running up and down the stairs laughing.

As she walked into the kitchen to make tea she became lost in her thoughts. _When I go back Sesshomaru is going to expect me to be his mate. Is that what I really want? I don't want to be with someone who is cold and uncaring. He has been acting different but is he going to change and start acting like before?_ This one question kept going through her mind over and over again.

She was pulled from her thoughts when the tea pot started to whistle. After placing everyone's tea she once again became quiet with her thoughts. Asako could tell something was bothering Kagome but decided it was best not to ask about it for now.

As Sesshomaru and Inuyasha neared the cave, Sesshomaru stopped pulling Inuyasha down into a crouch position. " Inuyasha as soon as you have the flower leave the swamp. The guardian can not go beyond the swamp boundaries."

" Humph, You exspect me to run? No Way! I'm staying and fighting!" Inuyasha didn't like the idea of running from a fight.

" Inuyasha this guardian is immortal. As long as the flower exists so does he. I will follow you as soon as I know you are out and safe with the flower."

" I will not run Sesshomaru." Inuyasha argued

" If you wish to live and want your sword you will do as I say. That was our deal."

" Fine." He just wanted to get this over with and get his new sword. The idea of getting away from Sesshomaru was one thing he really wanted.

Inuyasha worked his way around the side close to the cave. As soon as Sesshomaru saw he was in place he stood. Walking into the clearing in all his glory He let his presents be known.

" Guardian I have come. I challenge you for the flower." Sesshomaru watched as the guardian walked out of the cave. The guardian stood 10 feet tall. His skin a pail gray, horns coming from the side of his head like a ram. His long red hair flowed down past his butt. Eye as red as fire.

" I am Nariko Guardian of the crystal flower. Who are you and what do you wish with my flower?" Nariko asked his eyes glaring at Sesshomaru.

" I am Lord Sesshomaru. Lord of the Western Lands. What I need with the flower is none of your concern." Sesshomaru could see Inuyasha slipping into the cave.

At hearing his name Nariko's eyes widened. _I thought this demon looked familiar. It's him._ " I remember you demon."

No more did the sentence leave Nariko's lips he lunged at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru jumped out of the way pulling his sword. Nariko pulled his sword lunging at Sesshomaru again. Their sword met, releasing sparks of lightning each time they hit. " You will not have another one of my flowers." Taunted Nariko

" I will have your flower and your head." He said as he pointed his sword at Nariko sending a powerful attack at him. A bolt of blue lightning went flying though the air hitting Nariko in the chest knocking him back.

Nariko stood with a groan slashing his sword though the air. A red ball of energy went though the air hitting Sesshomaru in the chest. Sesshomaru went back slamming into a tree. " I can not die." Nariko said as he watched Sesshomaru start to stand up.

Sesshomaru saw a movement behind Nariko. Seeing Inuyasha come out of the cave he knew it was time to go. Standing he held out his sword. " Dragon Strike" The air light up with blue lightning and quickly engulfed Nariko. Nariko screamed in pain at the constant attack.

Checking the area Sesshomaru could tell Inuyasha was far away now. All at once Sesshomaru turned into a ball and zoomed away in the direction Inuyasha was. Nariko was close behind chasing after Sesshomaru. As soon a he left the swamp Sesshomaru stopped next to Inuyasha and changed back into him normal form.

They watched as Nariko came to the edge of the swamp and slammed into a barrier. Nariko looked at the pair standing just out of his reach. He saw the flower in Inuyasha's hand. Letting out a loud scream of his anger he raised his sword and sent a red ball of energy straight at Inuyasha.

The ball hit Inuyasha throwing him back. Picking Inuyasha up with his tail Sesshomaru vanished into the woods and out of the reach of Nariko. When they stopped Sesshomaru noticed that Inuyasha was no longer breathing. _Hmm. I guess his attack killed him. What a bother, now I must bring him back. Stupid Half Breed did not even try to move out of the way of the attack._

Although he was glad Inuyasha had hurried and he didn't get injured like he had before. The idea of needing to revive Inuyasha wasn't something he liked. Reaching down he pulled Tensiaga, narrowing his eyes he could see the messengers from the underworld. Waving the sword he slashed through the messengers, sending them back to the underworld.

Soon Inuyahsa opened his eyes and saw they where flying though the air once again. Visions of what had happened flashed in his mind._ But I thought I was dead. Could it be that he brought me back? _Inuyasha sat looking at Sesshomaru wondering until he had to finely ask him.

" Sesshomaru did you bring me back?" Sesshomaru answered without even bothering to look back at Inuyasha. " Yes." Even though Inuyasha already knew the answer it still surprised him._ Why? Why did he bring me back? He could have told everyone that his sword wouldn't work for him. They would have believed him. _

Closing his eyes again he drifted back off to sleep while his body healed. As night approached Sesshomaru landed and made camp. He knew Inuyasha would need food and rest.

Inuyasha awoke to the smell of food cooking on an open fire. Opening his eyes he saw Sesshomaru cooking meat. " So you have decided to wake I see." Sesshomaru said not even bothering to turn around. Pulling off part of the deer he handed it to Inuyasha. " Eat."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru with suspicious eyes. " Why are you being nice Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru wasn't about to admit he didn't want the death of Inuyasha to anyone. " Do not take my actions as kindness Inuyasha. It is only the need to keep you alive to up hold my honor. Nothing more." He answered as he walked over to a tree and sat down. After eating Inuyasha jumped into a tree and fell asleep.

Soon Rin and Shippo started coming down from their sugar high. Kagome put on a movie for them all to watch and soon the kids where both fast asleep. Carring them upstairs Kagome put them both to bed. On her way down the stairs she could hear her mother on the phone.

As soon as Asako noticed Kagome she ended her call. This action made Kagome suspicious of who it was she was talking to. _Wonder who it was she was talking to. Could it be she has a boyfriend? But if she did why wouldn't she tell me? _A small smile grew on Kagome's lips at the thought of her mother seeing someone after so long of being alone. She didn't know who it was but she was determined to find out.

The two sat at the table drinking tea. A silence between them. " Dear what has been bothering you?" Kagome looked at her mother. She never had been able to hide things from her. " It's nothing mom." she replied with a smile.

" For someone who has nothing on her mind, you have been in deep thought alot since you returned." Asako had a feeling what was._ Might as well talk to her. Maybe she can help me figure out a few things._As the two sat and talked Kagome told her mother everything she had been thinking about.

When Kagome realized what time it was she decided it was time for bed. Kissing her mother good night she went up to her room.

Her sleep was full of dreams. Soft lips. hands caressing her body, unknown pleasures, skin against heated skin. She woke sitting straight up breathing hard. Her body covered in sweet. _It was only a dream. But it felt so real. _She laid back down letting darkness over take her once again.

Sesshomaru who was also asleep was too having dreams. His eyes snapped open. His heart racing, skin lightly moistened with sweet. _It seems she cries out to me in her dreams yet again. Soon Kagome soon. _Sesshomaru thought as he looked down at the Crystal Flower in his hand. Closing his eyes he fell into a light sleep again. Waiting quietly for morning.


	13. Chapter 13

**Feelings & Thoughts**

Sesshomaru woke the next morning, his thoughts filled with the dream of the night before. He was grateful Inuyasha had not woke yet. The effects of his dreams still evident for other to see. Visions of Kagome and their last encounter filled his mind as he groaned inward at the memories.

Quietly he slipped out of camp to a near by stream in hopes the cool water would help resolve his still growing and painful problem. Submersing in the cool water of the stream, the tightness of his problem started to loosen. His mind drifted as the water flowed over his heated skin.

_How can one mere human woman affect me so? All I have gone though simply to have her at my side. What kind of spell am I under? I would have never done this before I made that deal with her. Was this her real plan all along?_

Returning back to camp Sesshomaru swiftly kicked Inuyasha in the side waking him from his sleep. "We are leaving." His voice deep and ruff with the frustrations he still felt. "Asshole" Inuyasha mumbled as he rubbed his side. Making his cloud Inuyasha stepped on and up they went on their way to Totosai's to get their new swords.

Opening her eyes Kagome stretched her body pushing away the stiffness of sleep. Her actions woke Rin who turned over smiling up at her soon to be mother. " Morning Kagome." Rin greeted. " "Oh good morning Rin. Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Replied Kagome as she wiped lose hair from Rin's small face.

While helping Rin take a bath memories of the dreams of the night before flooded her mind causing her to blush. " Is something wrong Kagome?" Rin asked holding her head to one side. An innocent look on her face. Kagome almost jumped at hearing her question.

Her face blushed even more as she hurried and finished Rin's bath. " There all done, dress then go downstairs. I'll be down soon." Sending Rin out of the room she ran her own bath water and slipped in, letting the warmth embrace her.

As her hands moved over her body she couldn't stop her mind from racing with the memories of how she felt when she was with him. Each time she closed her eyes she saw him looking at her, the desire and want she saw in his eyes. She could almost taste him on her lips. The tightness and tingling feeling she had felt in the pit of her stomach came back as strong as it was that night.

_What have I gotten myself into? Why do I always get this feeling when I think of him? Why 5 days? There is something going on that no one told me about. I just know it. But what? Why did he want me to stay here for 5 days? What is he doing?_

Pushing the thoughts out of her mind she tried not to think about it. After dressing she joined the others in the kitchen for breakfast. While doing the breakfast dishes, she became lost in her thoughts again. She was brought out of her thoughts by a small hand on her arm and her name being called.

" Kagome are you ok?" Shippo asked concerned there might be something wrong with Kagome. " I'm fine Shippo. Why would you think something was wrong?" " Well I was talking to you and you wasn't talking back. Plus you smell funny. I was wondering if you was sick or something."

A blush tinted her cheeks. She had a idea why she smelt different With him being a full demon. _How am I going to explain this one away? _" I'm fine Shippo really. I just have some things on my mind that's all. Sorry I worried you." Shippo nodded his head and went back into the living room.

Kagome let out a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding, grateful her explanation was good enough for Shippo. She leaned against the counter wiping her face with her hands, as much as she didn't want to admit it. She missed Sesshomaru and her friends she even missed Inuyasha.

_Maybe I'll go back early. We been here 3 days now. It couldn't hurt going back 1 day early could it. _She started grabbing things from the cabinets and refrigerator placing them in a basket. When she was done she went in search of the children.

She heard laughing and giggling coming from the court yard. Setting under The Tree Of Ages Kagome watched Rin and Shippo play soccer with Sota. Later they went to the park for a picnic. As the children played Kagomesat writing in her notebook without even thinking of what she was writing.

After awhile of writing and watching the children playing, Kagome looked down and saw what she had written. The page was filled with small drawings of Sesshomaru in his true form the rest with his name. Kagome froze as she looked at the page and what she had done.

She slaped the notebook closed and droped it to the ground. She sat staring at the notebook as if it was going to jump up and grab her at any second. _What is happening to me? Next thing you know I'll be seeing him everywhere, hearing his voice. What am I going to do? Did he put some kind of spell on me so I would be his mate or something? Can Demons even do that?_

Packing everything up Kagome and the children headed back to the Shrine. As they walked she started unconsciously chewing on her bottom lip. **" Silly woman your going to make your lip bleed if** **you don't stop."**Came a voice. Kagome looked around for where the voice came from but there wasn't anyone there but the children.

_Okay I have officaly lost it. Now I'm hearing voices. Where did that voice come from anyway or am I just hearing things?_ **" Your** **not going crazy."** The voice snickered. " _Who are you?"_ **" I'm you silly. Just call me your little inter voice." **_Well at least I'm not nuts. Hey! What a minute. Why have you never spoke to me before? _**" You seem to be very troubled. This is something that has not happened before. Not like this anyway."**

Kagome sighed as they started climbing the steps to the Shrine. She saw the children hurry up the steps as she kept her steady pass_. I know I care deeply for Sesshomaru. But do I love him? Can he love me back the way I want? I guess that's the real question. If he was to go back to being cold like before I couldn't do it. Demons mate for life. Do I really want to be bound to him like that?_

A couple that stood hidden in the trees and brush. A smile spread across the woman's face as she glanced at her mate. Looking back to Kagome as she stepped onto the top step. Kagome heard the voice again.

**" You already know the answers to all your questions. You simply need to admit it to yourself. Love can be a scarry thing when you have been hurt before. Look into his eyes and find the answers you need. The eyes are a window to the soul and can not lie. Talk to him. "**

Kagome stopped in front of The Tree Of Ages looking up at its strong branches. _Maybe it is all because I am scared. But still I need to know. Maybe talking to him would be the best thing to do. If I feel he would change again I could always come back though the well. Inuyasha can't come though it anymore._

With a nod of her head she decided to put it all out of her mind and enjoy being with her family the rest of the day. Tomarrow she would return and find her answers.

At dinner Kagome enjoyed the conversations. The laughing and stories from her grandfather made things seem like old times when she was younger. While helping her mother with the dinner dishes Kagome told her mother she was planning on gong back to next day.

Asako was a little saddened at the fact she was leaving early. But she trusted her daughter. She knew her daughter would be happy and safe. But knowing it would be the last time she saw her for a year made her sad.

Later that evening Asako went to her room and returned with 3 packages in her arms. Giving one to Shippo, Rin and finely Kagome. In the package Kagome found a locket with a picture of the whole family on the other side of the locket a picture of her father. A photo book filled with pictures.

Kagome smiled up at her mother tears in her eyes. " Thanks mom." Bringing her hands around from her back she held out a leather cover book . When she opened it the pages where blank. " Fill the pages with your thoughts and life Dear." Asako said smiling at Kagome who just stared up at her mother.

As time slipped away it was soon time for bed. Leaving Rin on the sofa Kagome went to her room and packed all their things for the next day. Tucking Rin in bed she laid down beside her staring at the ceiling letting sleep take her.

Arriving at Totosai's cave Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked in and was greeted by Totosai. " I have come for my sword." Totosai left and returned with 2 swords, handing 1 too Sesshomaru he placed the other on the table.

" Give me Tetsusaiga. I want to sharpen it for it's new owner." Totosai said without even looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha made no move to give it to him. Totosai reached over taking the sword then turned his back to Inuyasha and the anger on his face.

Sesshomaru stood looking at the sword and was pleased with the work Totosai had done. Even though he would not tell him that. _He has done nice work. She will like this sword I am sure._ He thought to himself as he slipped the sword and sheaf into his sash beside his own.

" I would move her sword to the other side Sesshomaru. It doesn't seem to like other demon swords next to it." Totosai said with a small grin on his face.

" Why does it hum like this?" Sesshomaru asked as he was looking down at the sword.

" It was made for a demon Miko remember. It has already tried to destroy Inuyasha's sword. It would have If I had not moved it to its own room. Only reason you can even touch it is because it was made with your fang." He said proudly as he heard Inuyasha gasp at knowing it attacked his new sword.

Sesshomaru smiled inward at seeing Inuyasha's reaction. After Totosai was done with Tetsusaiga the two turned to leave. " Payment will be sent to you within the week." Sesshomaru said as they walked out of the cave.

After an hour of traveling they stopped for Inuyasha to hunt, this gave Sesshomaru a chance to rest. Something he would not openly admit he needed even though he could feel it and knew he would need to do so soon.

Two hours later they was on their was to The Western Lands Manor again. Inuyasha slept on Sesshomaru's cloud as they traveled. _Pathetic he needs to sleep again. At least I do not have to listen to his stupidly._

Sesshomaru traveled fast though out the night. They reached the Manor a little after sun up. Landing softly, Inuyasha didn't wake he left him where laid on the ground. Reaching his study he called for the head adviser.

Sesshomaru looked at the scrolls on his desk as he waited for his adviser. " Come" The adviser walked in stopping in front of his desk. " My Lord It is good to see you back." Sesshomaru handed him the Crystal Flower. " Make no mistake."

" Of Course My Lord. But what blood are we to use?" The adviser wanted to cring at the look he was getting from Sesshomaru. " Blood?" Questioned Sesshomaru.

" Yes My Lord. We need the blood of the breed of demon she will become." He stood and waited for Sesshomaru to speak.

" You will use mine." He saw the adviser slightly cring and he tried to calm himself.

" I'm sorry My Lord But if she is to be your mate we can not use yours. It must be someone else's." The look Sesshomaru was now giving him, he was sure he would die soon.

_Damn it! If it can't be mine then maybe Inuyasha's will work. She would be a half demon but at least she would still be a dog demon._"You will be using Inuyasha's if not mine. Will that work?" He saw him nod his head. Standing " Stay here." he left the room to retrieve Inuyasha.

Reaching Inuyasha he found him still sleeping where he left him. " Wake up Inuyasha." He said as he nudged him with his foot. Inuyasha jumped up looking around only to realize he slept the whole way back.

" Inuyasha I am in need of some of your blood." Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru for a moment before saying anything. " On one conditions. Nothing big." " Inuyasha I will not bargain with you. Either give it freely or I shall take it. Either way I shall have what I need.." Inuyasha could tell that Sesshomaru wasn't joking with what he said.

" Look Sesshomaru all I want is for you two tell her later that it was my blood that was needed. I am right in thinking this is for the posion to keep her here?"

Sesshomaru stood looking at Inuyasha for a moment thinking._ What he ask is not to much. If he will do it willingly I see no harm in him knowing. But why would he give it so freely? _" Yes it is for the potion. I agree to your condition. Why would you freely give it with everything you have done?"

Inuyasha looked at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck. " Lets just say it is an attempt to try to make up for some of the pain I have caused her."

_Perhaps there is hope for the Half Breed yet. _He nodded. " Come" Turning on one heel he headed back to his study, Inuyasha close behind.

Entering the study, the Adviser stood still waiting as he was told to do. " You will go with him and give the blood." He pointed to the Adviser standing in front of them. As soon as the two of them left the room Sesshomaru went to his bedroom and laid down. It didn't take long before he was fast asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Amusement Parks & Stupid Guards**

Asako woke extra early the next morning to make a special breakfast. The smell of food permeated the house luring all but one person from their dreams. Asako decided to let her sleep trying to prolong the fact of her leaving. She wanted to enjoy what little time she had left with her grandchildren.

As soon as they had all eaten, Asako told said she had a surprise for them. Leaving a note for the still sleeping Kagome, they left the house. As they pulled into the parking lot, Sota became excited at where they was.

" Cool!" Sota yelled as he opened the door and jumped out. Running up to the ticket office at the gate he turned waving for them to hurry. His eyes bright with excitement. A huge smile on his face.

Rin walked holding onto Asako's hand. But Shippo showed more caution. Sniffing the air he smelt many things he had never smelled before. He could hear screams coming from deep inside beyond the gates.

Even though he trusted Asako to keep them safe, the sounds he was hearing made him nervous and afraid to enter. His mind conquered images of people being tortured. Grabbing Rin's hand he pulled her back to him, a firm grip on her arm he held her close.

" Asako what is this place?" Shippo asked with an unease in his voice, never removing his gaze from the entrance. As Asako explained she slowly eased his fears. _I can do this. I'm strong and brave. I'm not some little kid. It's just a place to have fun_. He thought to himself trying to over ride his instincts of danger being near by.

Taking a deep breath and swallowing hard and followed them though the gate. He was shocked to see people not in pain but having fun, smiling and laughing. All fear he had felt was quickly replaced with curiosity.

At the Shrine, Kagome woke to a silent house. Noticing how quiet it was she jumped up and quickly searched the house. Finding the note she relaxed. Kagome Dear, Breakfast is in the frig for you. I have taken my grandchildren to the amusement park. I left you money. Come join us when you get up and eat. Love Mom, _So she took them to the amusement park._ She thought, lightly shaking her head a smile on her face.

Hurrying around she was soon on her way to join them. After finding them at the park she and her mother walked around talking though out the morning. Seeing the smiles on their faces she could tell the children where indeed having a good time.

She wished their was a way for them to live in her Era. Thinking of this, something else came to her mind. _If I do stay in the Feudal Era, what if I can't come back? _This was something that had not occurred to her when Sesshomaru had told her she could be changed into a demon_._

The idea of not being able to see her family again struck her hard as if she had been hit by a fist in the chest. She had not told her mother about Inuyasha or what he was trying to do. About her plans of changing into a demon. Only the fact that she was suppose to be mated to Sesshomaru. She didn't even know if that was what she really wanted or not.

Anytime she had a problem that bothered her she always talked to her mother for guidance but this was something she knew was completely up to her. This was something she knew her mother couldn't help with.

She had never been someone to keep secrets from her mom. But she knew letting her know about this would only cause her mother grief and pain. She watched as Asako laughed and giggled with Rin, Shippo and Sota.

She lightly sighed in her private torment. Looking at her watch it was almost 1 in the afternoon. She knew she would need to go back and soon. She needed her answers. Not knowing the answers to her questions was almost maddening for her. Plus she longed to see everyone who waited for her there.

Heading back to the Shrine the two women where quiet. In the back seat however, the three children where making up for it. The sound of laughing and giggle of the three filled the car as they talked about all the ride and food they had that day.

During the ride Asako glanced at her daughter several times. She could see she was deep in thought. She wanted to comfort her but was unsure of what to say. Asako spoke braking the silence between them.

She knew Kagome must be afraid of what was to come. As she herself was just before she married Kagome's Father.

" When you first started going though the well and would take so long to come back. I was always afraid for your safety but I knew you would come back to me. From everything I have heard you say at this Demon Sesshomaru he sounds like he is very strong. I know you will be safe with him."

Asako looked over and saw Kagome looking at her. " Love can be a scary thing. So is not knowing what the future holds in store for us. When I said yes to your father I was so afraid, I almost changed my mind." She smiled at the memories and continued.

"But the time we had together I had never felt so loved before and I had you and Sota. Everyone has regrets and doubts but, being afraid to be happy is something a person would regret above all else. The fact of not knowing what could have been. All of life is a give and take."

_How does she do that? She always seems to know what to say to make me feel better._ " Thanks Mom" She said as she smiled brightly at her. Setting back in her seat she felt better about what was to come. She didn't understand how but she had a feeling her mother knew more of what was going on than she was letting on.

Arriving back at the Shrine, the children played in the court yard while Kagome and Asako went inside for tea. Finishing their tea, they went out and watched as the children chased after each other. Looking over at the old well house Kagome sighed.

" Mom I need to get our things ready to go." The look on her mother face was not what she had expected. " I'll help you Dear." Asako said a smile on her face as the two women headed inside. Gathering up their things they carried them to the well house.

Placing the back packs on the two children Kagome picked up the other bags and jumped in the well leaving Rin and Shippo with her mother. After pushing the bags out of the well, Kagome jumped back in to say her good byes and get the children.

Climbing out of the well in the Modern Era Kagome, Rin and Shippo said their farewells to her family. Pulling Rin and Shippo close to her she looked up at her family one last time. " I Love you all. I..I don't know when I'll see you again but, I'll be back." She said smiling.

Even though Kagome was crying inside she wasn't about to let it show on her face. Smiling at her family they jumped into the well. As Asako watched them jump in the blue light engulf the well opening. She hung her head willing herself not to cry. Hearing a noise at the well house door everyone turned around.

Standing in the door way was an older version of Kagome and Sesshomaru. " Do not worry for your daughter Asako. I know my younger self will protect and make her happy." Kagome simply smiled and nodded her head as she looked at her mate. Everyone went into the house smiling and talking.

Kagome and the children climbed up the well and stepped onto the grass in the Feudal Era. Picking up their things they started walking to Kaede's village. Half way to the village they where meet by the two guards. " My Lady, You have returned early." They said as they bowed and took the bags they was carrying.

Stepping into the hut she was greeted warmly. " Hi Guys." Kagome said smiling as she looked at her friends. " Kagome! We have missed you." Greeted Sango as she pulled Kagome into a hug. "Welcome back Kagome." Greeted Miroku but when he went to give her a hug he was stopped by a pair of angry eyes from Sango.

" Monk I wouldn't if I was you." Warned Sango. " My Dear Sango. I'm hurt that you would think I would touch our Dear Kagome in such a way." Miroku said trying to look as innocent as possible. Standing with her arms crossed Sango glared at Miroku.

" I know you Monk. So don't even try it." Sango turned and sat down next to Kagome. Ignoring Miroku all together.

Digging in her pack Kagome handed Sangoa black t-shirt that said ( Don't like it? To bad.) and a pair of black running pants. " Thank you Kagome" Sango said as she eyed the strange looking clothes. Smiling she started digging more, she looked at Miroku.

Pulling out a Swim Suit issue magazine she handed it to Miroku. The look on Miroku's face was priceless as his eyes went wide and his face turned a deep red. Kagome giggled she knew Miroku would like the magazine. _The perfect gift for a pervert of the Feudal Era._ She thought giggling to herself.

" No Inuyasha or Sesshomaru yet huh?" A slight sound of disappointment in her voice. _I was hopping they would be here. _She thought sighing inward. " Afraid not Lady Kagome. I'm sure they will be here tomorrow."

Far to the west Sesshomaru was awoken from his sleep by the loud sound of an explosion. Jumping up he quickly dressed and hurried out to find the source of the disturbance. Appearing outside he realized the explosion was Inuyasha trying out his new sword.

Walking up to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's eyes and face showed to emotions. Inside he was livid at the destruction Inuyasha had caused to his lands. Even more so with it being so close to the manor. Catching Inuyasha off guard, Sesshomaru hit him with his fist, knocking him back into a tree.

Inuyasha slid down the tree, dazed he sat looking at Sesshomaru. Shaking off his daze he started yelling. " Hey you asshole. What you do that for?" Walking up to Inuyasha again Sesshomaru looked him in the eye.

" You will not do this type of damage to my lands." " Yah yah yah." Inuyasha said as he stood up. Just as he was to his feet fully he was hit again knocking him back down. " Do not disrespect me again Inuyasha. I have a name, you will use it." He said using Inuyasha's own words against him. Sesshomaru didn't give Inuyasha a chance to say anything as he turned walking back into the Manor.

_Damn Half Breed. How dare he disrespect me and continue to do so! _Sighing inward he went off in search of his Head Adviser. As he past the window he noticed where the sun was. _It will be night soon. I shall travel to the village at sunrise to await her return._

Stepping into a room the Head Adviser bowed. " My Lord." " How goes the potion." Sesshomaru's ask. " It will be ready tomorrow My Lord." He replied. Sesshomaru only said one word as he turned to leave the room. " Good."

Other than dinner Sesshomaru spent the rest of the day in his study working on scrolls. Inuyasha being board went off in search of Aira. Hoping to find something to do.

After dinner Kagome gathered her bathing supplies. " Sango I'm going to the hot springs for a bath. Back in a little while. Unless you want to join me?" Sango looked at Kagome with disappointed eyes. " Sorry Kagome I can't. I need to finish this before dark."

" That's alright." Kagome smiled as she turned and started walking away to the springs that was not far from Kaede's village. Just as she got to the edge of the village she was stopped by one of the guards. " My Lady. Where might you be going?" Startled by the voice she slightly jumped then turned to see owner of it.

" Oh Hi Toron. You scarred me. I'm just going for a bath at the hot springs." She replied. The smile she wore quickly vanished when the Toron spoke again.

" I am sure you would not like if I was to see your person bathing. Therefor I am sorry to say you may not bath this evening. You must stay in the village. Those are My Lords orders." Toron became very nervous when he felt her Miko powers surge up.

Standing with her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowed with her anger. " Look I don't care what Sesshomaru told you! I'm telling you I'm going to take my bath. So you better just get out of my way. I don't need a babysitter. I can take care of myself."

Miroku stood looking in the direction of the spring. He could fell Kagome's Miko powers as they flared up. Sango noticed Miroku's movements. " Miroku whats wrong?" Asked Sango. " It seems as though someone or something has upset Kagome. Perhaps we should check on her." He said as he looked at Sango.

Sango and Miroku dropped what they where doing and went in search of Kagome, worried something was wrong. Just as they reached the last hut they both heard Kagome speaking. " I don't need a babysitter. I can take care of myself." Anger could be heard in her voice.

Shaking their heads they knew someone had gotten in the way of Kagome and her bath. Both felt sorry for the one at the receiving end of her anger. Stepping around the side of the hut Miroku spoke up.

" Guard it is not wise to come between Lady Kagome and her bath." Miroku warned. Sango nodded her head in agreement with his statement. " I have orders from Lord Sesshomaru she is to stay in the village no exceptions. I shall follow my orders even if I need to use force."

Sango and Kagome gasp. Miroku shook his head looking at the ground. Kagome's anger grew. _The nerve of him telling me what I can and can not do. I have half a mind to knock him back into the middle of the village._

The more she thought of it the more angry she became. All at once the guard grabbed Kagome throwing her over his shoulder. Sango and Miroku both gasp and their eyes went wide at what he had just done. They knew there was going to be trouble and felt even more sorry for the poor guard and his stupidity.

Kagome gasp, eyes wide at the guards actions. _Oh No way this isn't even going to happen! How dare he treat me like a sack of potatoes! _Letting her Miko powers surface, the guard quickly dropped Kagome to the ground.

Her anger was easy to see both in her body stance and her face. Toron glared at Kagome surprised she had been able to burned him with her powers. " Now you listen to me! I am going to take my bath and you will leave me alone and let me do it. Or else you will be sorry." The anger in her voice was unexpected by Toron.

_My Lord did not warn us of her strong Miko powers or her anger. This Miko is different than other. She is not quiet and reserved as others are. She speaks her mind, interesting. But I have my orders. If I do not follow them he will have our heads. _Toron was at a loss of what to do. He knew force was not going to work with her so he would need to try something else.

" My Lady please. If we do not follow our Lords order he will have our heads. It would be our death if you was harmed in any way."

Hearing what he had said her anger lessened but not enough for her to forget her bath. Crossing her arms she sighed lightly. _I'll try to compromise with him. If he says no then I'll knock him back and go anyway. _

" Toron I have to take a bath. But I don't want you in trouble either. So how about this? I go and take my bath and I let you stand guard from behind a tree. Just don't look in the direction of the spring." She really didn't want to use her powers in such a way. She hoped he would agree.

Toron hesitated answering. " I know Lady Kagome well. She can be rather stubborn." Miroku looked at Kagome as if to apologize. Looking back at Toron he continued. " I would take her offer. She will take a bath with or without you there." Miroku stated, a half grin on his face.

" I agree My Lady." Toron said as he took her bathing supplies. Stepped to the side he lightly bowed as he held out his arm in the direction of the springs. Bowing his head to Miroku and Sango, he followed close behind Kagome till they arrived at the spring.

Standing guard behind a large Oak tree, he kept close watch on the surrounding area with his senses. He heard the soft sounds of clothing moving then hitting the ground. Water gently moving as she slipped in and sat down. The gentle intake of air then a soft sigh as she relaxed in the warm misty water.

Water rippling and a soft drawn out moan, that was almost as if someone exhaling. Images of Kagome washing herself flashed in his mind. Her scent drifted under his nose with the gentle breeze as she softly moaned again. Her soap filled cloth gliding over her skin. Try as he might he couldn't stop the images.

He told himself over and over again she was his Lords intended. Nothing seemed to work. All at once a vision of Sesshomaru glaring at him with red eyes and his sword drawn made him jump. At seeing this vision it stopped all of the images that was racing though his mind. For this he was both grateful and afraid.

He had not realized the motion of the water had stilled or the sound of clothing. Stepping out from behind her own tree she looked around with no sign of Toron. " Toron I'm done. You can come out now." Toron stepped out from behind his own tree glade her bath was now over.

Taking her supplies he escorted her back to the village in silence. He tried his best not to look at her in fear the visions might start again.

Soon Rin and Shippo started yawning. Kagome announced she was laying down for the night as she took Rin and Shippo into the hut. Pulling them close Kagome zipped the sleeping bag up around them. Soon the three was asleep her arms wrapped around them both a smile on her face.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Pain Of Swimming **

The few hours he had been able to lay down was restless. His dreams filled with visions of her. Walking out onto his balcony, Sesshomaru gazed at the quarter moon. _How can she invoke such feeling from me when others never have. _

_I Sesshomaru the most powerful and feared demon in all of Japan ensnared by a frail human female. If it was not true it would be laughable. Father? Is this what you was talking about that day? _Sesshomaru thought as he remembered their conversation long ago.

**FLASHBACK**

**_" Sesshomaru she was my soul mate, but your mother has been gone a year now. It is time to _****_stop living in the past." _**Inu said while staring out of his study window.

**_" Father then why take another mate? A human none the less." _**Sesshomaru didn't agree with his Father's taking another mate and letting his mother's memory go. The idea of his Father dirtying their pure demon blood by mating with a human both angered and disgusted him.

**_" My son someday perhaps if you are as lucky as I was. You to may find your soul mate. You will know what it is like to have a woman consume your every thought both day and night. To put her above all else. Feel when she is in distress or in pain. Learn to know what she is thinking simply by looking into her eyes. She would not wish me to be alone."_**

**_" Why a human though Father?"_**

The old man smile as he looked at Sesshomaru. **_" Human females strive to please their mates in many ways demonness will not. Perhaps someday My Son you will understand the meaning of this."_**

**_" I will never approve of you taking another mate and a human is ever worse. I Sesshomaru will never do such a thing. You stain our family line with choosing that vile creature." _**Sesshomaru then turned and left his Father's study.

**END FLASHBACK**

_Is she my soul mate? It would explain many things if she where. Is there truly such a thing? To many questions and not enough answers. Either way, you shall be my mate soon Dearest Kagome. _He thought as he walked into his room and to his hot spring, a smile on his face.

Walking out of his room he headed to the dinning hall. On the way he ordered a servant to wake Inuyasha and inform him of their departure time of 1 hour. Entering the dinning hall he yelled for Jaken then sat to eat his meal.

Jaken hurried in bowing. " You called My Lord?" " Jake ready UhUn, we leave in 1 hour." Sesshomaru never looked away from his morning meal as he spoke. Bowing Jaken then ran off to do as he was told. A few minutes later Inuyasha sat down to eat.

Looking at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru wanted to growl as he remembered how his father had chosen Inuyasha's mother as his mate. Inuyasha's scent drifted though out the room and assaulted Sesshomaru's senses.

The scent of him made Sesshomaru lose his will to eat. It reminded him of his Father's weakness. How their union produced the Half Demon that sat in the seat next to him.

Standing he started to leave. Without looking back he spoke braking the silence of the room. "Inuyasha you will bath before we leave. The smell of you is making me feel ill." Inuyasha was unable to speak a single word in his shocked state.

Sesshomaru had said many cruel things in the past but never anything about his smell. _Humph. If he thinks I'm taking a bath just because he said so. It aint happenin. I aint taken a damn bath for him. My Smell huh? Let him smell it. The Bastard. I hope he does get sick. I'll stand over him and laugh._

Sesshomaru took to the sky as Inuyasha and Jaken jumped onto UhUn. Flying through the air they traveled in silence. Both was more than happy to ignore the other.

Far to the east in a sleepy village people started to wake. A sunbeam came through the window directly into Kagome's eyes. Slowly opening her eyes she felt Rin and Shippo snuggled up next to her. Carefully she slipped from the sleeping bag and then the hut, making sure not to wake the others.

Standing outside she stretched and deeply inhaled the fresh clean air. Sighing in her contentment of the quiet of the morning. After gathering firewood. She stood looking off into the distance. She felt an excitement stirring up inside of her_. Today Sesshomaru and Inuyasha should be here. At least I hope so_. She thought as she started breakfast.

After breakfast, Kagome seemed to vanish. Sango found her in the hut looking through her pack talking to herself. " Where is it? Why can't I find it?" Her voice barely above a whisper. " Kagome is something wrong?" Asked Sango as she watched her friend almost in a frenzy.

" I can't find the shirt I wanted to wear." Smiling Sango sat next to Kagome as she helped her look for her shirt. Finely after dumping her pack they found the shirt. " Hey Sango since it's so warm. How about we take Rin and Shippo swimming? I even have a swimming suit for you." A small smile spread across Kagome's lips.

Sango lightly blushed as she remembered what a swimming suit was. Kagome giggled at seeing Sango reaction. Grabbing Sango by the arm she pulled her out of the hut. Reaching the small lake that was near by, Kagome and Sango sat watching as Rin and Shippo jumped in.

While talking Sango and Kagome noticed how it suddenly became quiet. Looking at the water they saw Shippo but no Rin. " Shippo where is Rin?" Kagome yelled as she quickly stood to her feet. " I don't know Kagome. One second she was here then the next she was gone." Shippo answered almost in a panic.

Taking off in a dead run, Sango helped Shippo out of the water as Kagome dived in searching for Rin. Surfacing Sango looked at Kagome's panicked face. " Rin!" She screamed and she dove back under to search again. She had never seen fear in Kagome's eyes like she could see at that moment.

Shippo looked at Sango with terror in his eyes and fear in his voice. " Sango do you think she is ok? She had been down there a long time." " I don't know Shippo." Sango's eyes constantly scanned over the waters surface looking for any sign of Kagome or Rin as she answered.

Reaching the bottom it was hard to see anything. Kagome's leg brushed up against something soft. Grabbing a hold of it she pushed off the ground back to the surface of the water. Reaching the top she could see she had grabbed Rin's leg. Quickly pulling her to her chest she pushed Rin's head above the water.

Sango jumped in and help pull Rin's motionless body to the shore. Laying her on the grass they could see Rin was not breathing. Shippo started crying. " She's not breathing She's dead!" His voice became louder as his crying grew harder.

Putting her ear to Rin's chest she heard no heart beat. Kagome grabbed Rin's shoulders shaking her hard. Still she saw no movement and heard no heart beat. Tilting Rin's head back Kagome started giving her CPR. After a few rounds of breaths and compressions she placed her ear to her chest again.

_No heart beat! God no please don't take her! _The thought of losing Rin because she had taken her swimming made Kagome's heart feel as if it was being crushed. " Rin No! Don't do this! Breath Rin Breath!" Kagome screamed.

After another breath Rin started gagging as water started coming out of mouth. Quickly Kagome rolled Rin onto her side until she saw no water coming out. Rolling her over onto her back, Rin slowly opened her eyes. " Kagome" Rin said in a soft weak voice

Shippo screamed Rin's name as he grabbed her across the chest hugging her to him. " Kagome you did it. You brought her back. How did you do that?" Sango ask amazed her friend was able to do such a thing.

Tears started to form in Kagome's eyes as she looked at Rin laying on the ground in front of her. She thanked the Gods that she had taken the CPR class in school. The idea of what would have happened if she had not taken it ripped at her mind.

Rin's voice was soft and sounded weak to everyone's ears as she spoke. " Kagome. Why does Rin's throat and chest hurts?" Pulling Rin into her arms she held her close. " It's alright Rin. I told you to stay close to the shore. How did you get out so far? I almost lost you Rin." As Kagome said the last of her statement tears started falling down her cheeks and her hold on her slightly tightened. Her body went numb as she fought to calm herself.

After a few minutes Kagome picked Rin up bridal style and carried her back to the village. Laying Rin in her sleeping bag she told her to rest. She sat with Rin's head on her lap stroking her hair until she knew she was asleep.

Walking out of the hut she looked at Sango. " Sango watch over Rin and Shippo for a little bit for me please." Sango nodded her head and watched Kagome walk off into the woods. Shippo jumped onto Sango's shoulder. " Is Kagome ok?" " I think she just needs a little time alone Shippo." Answered Miroku. But Sango knew Miroku well enough to know he was concerned about Kagome like she was.

A few miles from the village Sesshomaru has a strange feel something was wrong. Speeding up he left the others behind. He heard Jaken's begging him to wait but he ignored him only speeding up more. The closer he got to the village the stronger the feeling became.

Kagome stepped into the clearing where The Bone Eaters Well stood. As she reached the well all the self control she had managed over her emotions vanished. She dropped to her knees as the tears started falling from her eyes due to what had happened with Rin.

As Sesshomaru neared the village he could sense Kagome was not there. Fear shot though him. Searching the area he sensed her deep in the wood. He speeded off in her direction. As he approached where she was at he could hear her crying. He heard her mumbling to herself as he landed.

Kagome jumped as she heard the voice that disturbed her. " Why do you cry so?" His voice was calm but inside he was concern at what could have happened to caused such a strong emotional unrest for her to cry in such a way.

She cringed knowing she would have to tell him what happened. She looked away unable to face him. She only hoped he could forgive her for what happened. " I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I didn't know she couldn't swim. It was my fault it happened. I should have never took them swimming."

An image of Rin's lifeless body flashed in Kagome's mind causing her to start crying again. Her fingers dung into the grass and dirt as her tears rolled off of her cheeks and hit the ground.

" What is this you speak of?" Sesshomaru took a step forward. He was confused what she was talking about. He knew something had happened from her emotional state and what she had said but what he was still unsure.

Squeezing her eyes tight she used all her will power to stop crying enough to talk. " I took to long to find her. I found her at the bottom. I was able to get her breathing again but she... she drowned Sesshomaru. Rin died and it was my fault for not watching her close enough. It was my fault!"

Her hand clunched into small fist. Sesshomaru didn't move or even make a sound. " I'm sorry Sesshomaru I can't be your mate. I'm not good enough to be anyone's mother! " Kagome bolted and jumped into the well crying.

As Sesshomaru listen to her words he gasp, his body froze, his eyes widened. He wanted to embrace her and calm her tears but his body refused to listen to him. He watched as she jumped into the well and saw the magical blue light surround and engulf her.

Her words echoed in his mind over and over again as he stood staring at the well unable to move. ' I was able to get her breathing again but she... she drowned Sesshomaru. Rin died and it was my fault for not watching her close enough. It was my fault! I'm not good enough.'

As soon as he was able to move he dashed to the well jumping in. He prayed he would be able to get through to where she was. His praries remained unanswered as he landed at the bottom still in the Feudal Era.

Jumping out of the well he rushed to the village in hopes that Inuyasha might still be able to get through and to see Rin with his own eyes. Reaching the village He stopped just in front of Sango. "Where is Rin and Inuyasha?" Although Sesshomaru's voice was always calm Sango could hear the emotion that lay within his words.

Unable to speak Sango pointed to the hut where Rin was sleeping. Rushing inside Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha bent down next to Rin. He could see the light raise and fall of Rin chest as she breathed in her sleep. Motioning for Inuyasha to follow they both left the hut.

Kagome laid curled up into a ball crying at the bottom of the well in her own time. Sota who had been playing ball outside heard Kagome's crying. Recognizing it was his sister he ran into the house calling for his mother and tell her it was Kagome to hurry something was wrong.

Running to the well house he quickly climbed down the ladder. " Kagome are you hurt!? What's wrong sis?" He said as he wrapped his arms around Kagome. Opening her eyes she saw Sota. "Oh Sota she drowned. It was my fault." She started crying uncontrollably again as she wrapped her arms around him.

Sota heard noises coming from up about telling him the rest of the family had made it to the well house. Hearing her daughter crying like she was her mother gasp. " Good heavens. Kagome what's wrong?"

Sota looked up, he knew he would need help to get her out of the well. " I'm not sure mom. Something about someone drowning and it being her fault. Help me get her out of here."

Soon they calmed her enough for her to climb the ladder and took her inside the house to her room. Asako sat holding Kagome as she cried.

In Kaede's village as the four stood talking about what happened. Sango told them how Rin had drowned and died that it was Kagome who found her on her second drive. That she and Shippo had started thinking Kagome herself had drowned with her being under so long.

How Kagome had brought Rin back from the dead by breathing life into her. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Jaken stood shocked at hearing the story. Sesshomaru told them she was blaming herself for what had happened and what she said about him and being a mother.

Inuyasha could see the pain that was in Sesshomaru's eyes. As hard as he tried to hide it he was unable to. " Lets go." Inuyasha stated as he took off in the direction of the well, Sesshomaru and Miroku close behind.

Reaching the Bone Eaters Well Inuyasha jumped in. But no blue light surrounded him. He looked up to find he was indeed still in the Feudal Era. Jumping out of the well, he looked at Sesshomaru, his hand on Tetsusaiga.

Looking Sesshomaru in the eye he never wavered as he spoke. " Sesshomaru do you really love Kagome?" " It matters not if I do or not. She is now out of my reach." His voice was calm but inside he could feel his beast wanting to kill every living thing he saw in his own pain of losing Kagome.

" You stubern Basterd! Answer me. Do you love her or not?!" Inuyasha said almost yelling at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked straight ahead and answered. " Yes I do." Admitting it out loud only added to the pain he was already feeling inside.

Sighing Inuyasha looked down at Tetsusaiga. Pulling Tetsusaiga and it's sheaf from his sash he held it out in front him offering it to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru and Miroku stood staring at Inuyasha as if he had gone mad.

" If she loves you Sesshomaru." Inuyasha paused. "Maybe Tetsusaiga will help you pass through the well. If you ask it to." Sesshomaru looked at the well then Tetsusaiga and finely back to Inuyasha.

Reaching up Sesshomaru grabbed Tetsusaiga only to have it burn his hand. He quickly released it back into Inuyasha's hands. " Ask it Sesshomaru." Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru considered asking for something beneath him but he hoped he would set his pride a side just this one time.

For once Sesshomaru didn't care about his pride. Kagome was all that mattered, it would be worth it if it worked. Looking at Tetsusaiga he spoke. " Tetsusaiga I have never asked for anything from anyone. I ask you now. Help me through the well to Kagome." He spoke in a calm voice. But inside he was anything but calm.

Reaching up Sesshomaru grasp Tetsusaiga once again. They where all surprised when Tetsusaiga didn't burn Sesshomaru's hand. Sesshomaru couldn't stop the grin that graced his lips. Inuyasha quickly spoke.

" Two things. Do no leave the Shrine area and most important of all no matter what. Do not harm anyone while there. Unless you want to piss her off so bad she will never speak to you again." Closing his eyes Miroku said a small prayer.

Holding Tetsusaiga tightly in his hand Sesshomaru jumped into the well. Everything went black. He saw something blue coming at him. In a flash he was surrounded by a blue light as he floated throught the ages. It ended as fast as it had started.

Looking up he saw not the sky but what looked like a wooden structure. Jumping out of the well he found he was indeed inside of a wooden build. The scent of Kagome and tears filled Sesshomaru's senses.

Pushing opened the door, what greeted Sesshomaru outside made his eyes widen in wonder. He quickly followed Kagome's scent to her house. _This must be her castle. _He thought as he looked at the size of it. Knocking on the door he tried to calm and prepare himself as much as possible.

The door opened to reveil a young boy. " Where is Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked. Sota froze his eyes wide as he stared up at the tall demon standing before him. Irritated with not being answered Sesshomaru walked past Sota.

He could smell Kagome close by. Kagome's grandfather walked around the corner and saw Sesshomaru looking around. " Be gone demon!" Her grandfather yell as he throw sutras at Sesshomaru from his vest pocket.

Sesshomaru looked at the strange pieces of paper that was now stuck to him and back at the old man before him. " Old Man. Even the great powers of Kagome can not purify my person. Your sutras will have no effect on myself either. Where is Kagome?"

Sesshomaru growled at the insult of not being told for the second time. He was becoming very inpatient with their not wanting to tell him anything. _This whole place is permeating with her scent. _In his aggravation he pushed past the old man and started searching rooms.

Seeing the stairs he was up them in 3 steps. He smelt 2 females in one of the rooms. Quickly opening the door he saw Kagome laying on a bed an older woman setting next to her. Asako turned to see Sesshomaru standing in the doorway. When she noticed what he was wearing she gasp.

_That's not the Sesshomaru I know._ _How did he come through the well? _" How did you get through the well?" She asked. He ignored her question as he walked over to Kagome's bed. Kneeling down on one knee he lightly laid his hand on her arm.

As soon as his hand touched her all the anger and fear he had melted away. He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Being more at ease he finely looked at Asako. Lightly bowing his head he introduced himself.

" I am Lord Sesshomaru. Lord and Ruler Of The Western Land and Kagome's intended mate. I apologize for the disrespect I have done to your home."

Asako simply smiled as she stood and motioned for him to set in her seat next to Kagome. Her offer surprised him but he excepted. Bowing she spoke softly to him.

" Lord Sesshomaru it is indeed an honor to finely meet the real you. I assure you no insult will be taken by any in this house at your actions. It is to be expected under the circumstances. May I ask how it was you came to be able to go through the Bone Eaters Well?"

He pulled Tetsusaiga from his sash and held it for her to see. " This and love My Lady." Asako's smile grew wider with his answer. " I will leave you two alone. Please allow her to sleep she is very tired." As Asako walked away he heard her whisper. " I always said love was the greatest magic and power there ever was."

Sesshomaru stared at the doorway until he heard her downstairs. Moving Kagome's pillow he slid onto her bed. Sitting with his back against the wall he laid her head on his lap, gently stroking her hair as he waited for her to wake.


	16. Chapter 16

**Finding Answers**

Sesshomaru sat gazing out of Kagome bedroom window. His hand resting on her chest feeling the light rise and fall of her breathing. He understood part of the reason Kagome was so upset over the events that had happened.

He too knew what happened just after the point of death as Kagome did. The idea of Rin going through it for the second time in her young life pulled at his heart. The one thing he still didn't know was where was the guards when this was all happening.

What he didn't understand was why would she think she was not worthy enough to be his mate and a mother. Did she truly believe that he or Rin would blame her for what happened? He knew she blamed herself from what she had already said.

On the other side of the well in Kaede's village Sango sat keeping strict watch over Rin. Two guards stood outside listening for any signs of life from within the hut. Each guard was thinking of all the ways their Lord could kill them as they where both sure that was now their fates.

Rin softy moaned as she woke up. Opening her eyes, the bright light that was flooding the room made her close them again.. " Kagome? Sesshomaru-Sama?" Picking up a cup Shippo and Sango helped Rin set up, placing the cup to her lips. She slowly drank the warm contents then laid back down.

" Sleep Rin. Kagome will be back soon. Right now you need rest." Sango said a motherly tone to her voice. " Okay." Smiling Rin slowly rolled over on her side falling asleep like she would any another other time. Unknown to her what she had drank had something in it to make her sleep.

Back with Sesshomaru his mind was still wondering deep in thought as Kagome slept. If what he had been told was true and Kagome's name was the first thing Rin said after being brought back from death.

This would also explain more of why Kagome was so upset, if she knew the true meaning of it. He had the feeling she did know. But for reasons unknown to him he had a strange feeling there was more to her state of mind than just that.

When someone is brought back from the dead the last thing they think of is the first words they say. He had seen it the 4 time he had used his Tensiaga. That day on Rin and then with Kagome, Jaken and finely with Inuyasha as well.

Looking down at her still sleeping form, he could sense her unrest as she laid dreaming. Just as he started to move a lose hair from her forehead Kagome sat straight up and screamed out Rin's name.

Not realizing Sesshomaru was sitting on her bed. She covered her face with her hands as she started crying. She hoped that the sounds of her cries would be muffled. She knew she was in her own room in the Modern Era. She wasn't in the mood to start answering questions for her family at least not for now.

Unsure of how to actually comfort a woman he did the only thing he knew of. He reached over and pulled Kagome onto his lap and held her close to his chest as he gently stroked her hair. " It was only a dream. Everything is as it should be now and you are both safe and alive."

At first she thought it was her mother who was holding her. Many times as she was growing up and was crying her mother held her till she was calmed down. She was glad for the comfort she was being offered until she heard him speak that is.

As he spoke he felt her body tense and the quick intake of air as she gasp when she realized it was not her mother who was holding with her. _Is it really him? How did he get here? Why is he here? Didn't he understand what I said to him by the well?_

Pushing away from his chest gently, she quickly stood and took a couple stepped back. Her eyes traveled up his body until they meet his face. Their eyes locked as they stared at each other. Kagome looked away unable to take the intense gaze from his deep golden eyes. The same eyes she had grown to care so much about.

She was sure after what happened to Rin he would no longer want or trust her. " How did you get through the well? How did you get Tetsusaiga?" She said as she saw Tetsusaiga tucked in his sash. He could clearly hear the pain she was feeling in her voice.

Sesshomaru didn't answer her questions. Instead he continued to stare at her, watching her every move. With other people the smell of uneasiness and fear pleased him. But coming from his Kagome it was almost sickening. He felt a heaviness in his chest as anxiety started to grow within him.

An eerie silence grew in the room only adding to the stress and tension that hung between them. The silence was getting to her. She heard a ringing in her ears. She felt as if she had to get away before it consumed her.

Between the silence of the room and his eyes watching her every move, whatever small amount of self control and calm she had left her. As her hand touched the door handle she heard him speak for the first time making her freeze.

" Why?" Even though his voice was calm with no emotion, he wanted to grab and shake her until she came to her senses. _Is she so willing to give up everything she has found in my time? To cause pain to others. _

_Why is she acting so childish and selfish? Is her self esteem so low she does not believe in herself? Does she not believe in me? Is what we have a game or joke to her. _Sesshomaru thought as he stood and waited for her to answer him.

" What do you mean Why?" She asked in return. _I don't know how he managed to cross over through the well but the least I can do is to answer his questions. _

" Have I done or said something to make you think it was no longer my desire for you to be at my side? Why do you wish our separation?" He said softly as he spoke next to her ear.

She was startled when he spoke so close to her. She felt the warmth of his breath as it glided over her neck. _When did he get so close? _" It's not tha... You... both trusted me. You left your most loved thing in my care and she died because of it. We both know what she saw and how she felt after she died. I drowned once. I know how painful it is. It was my fault she went through all of that. How can I expect hers or your forgiveness for what happened?"

Her head lowered in her shame. Her body tensed, her grip on the door handle tightened, her eyes closed tightly trying to hold back the tears that was trying to form. Admitting it out loud only caused the pain she felt to increase.

The pain, regret and shame radiated off her so strong Sesshomaru could taste it. An emotion swept over him something he had not felt before. The idea of her being in such pain caused his chest to tighten. _Could this be what pity or compassion feels like? _He knew what he felt coming from her he didn't like.

Wrapping his arms around her he spoke softly in her ear. " There is nothing to forgive. What has happened has not changed how Rin feels for you. She only wishes the return of her mother." He smelt her tears and felt them as they fell on his hand.

" What about you Sesshomaru? What do you feel?" She asked in a broken voice just barely above a whisper.

Turning her around, he lifted her chin forcing her to look at him. Being someone who had always suppressed and hid his emotions, he was unsure of how to tell her.

" My feelings for you have remained unchanged. I too wish for your return." He felt her body slightly slump and she turned her head looking at the floor.

_He has never told me what he feels for me. I need to know. Why can't he just tell me?_ " That's part of the problem. I don't know how you really feel about me. You never speak about it."

Her soft whispered word surprised him. _Is it possible that she truly does not know of my feelings for her? Can she not tell? How can I make her understand? What do I say?_ He thought as he lifted her chin with one clawed finger forcing her to look at him. They stood looking into each others eyes.

His boa wrapped around her slowly lifting her off of the floor until they where eye level. Their eyes never leaving the others. She almost felt as if she was in a trace by what she saw deep inside the intense golden orbs that stared at her.

Wrapping his arm around her while the other cupped her cheek he pulled her closer to him. As he leaned forward his eyes softened as he spoke. " Can you not tell the dept of my feelings for you." His lips pressed against hers softly as his tongue traced over her bottom lip asked to enter.

As he entered he relished the sweat taste of her. He softly moaned in contentment as she responded to him. He felt her hands move up his chest and entangle in his hair. He deepened their kiss as he pressed her gently against the wall.

She was amazed at the intensity of the passion in his kiss. The way his hands moved over her body. She could feel the want the need the desire he held for her. He pressed his hips to her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

The soft moan that escaped her as he pressed his hardened member against her womanhood only drove them both deeper in their passion. They broke their kiss in the need for air. Softly he whispered.

" Can you see now the love I hold for you?" He said as he looked into her soft chocolate eyes. "Say it again. Tell me you love me Sesshomaru." A single tear rolled down her cheek. He wiped it away as he spoke. " I Love You Kagome."

She hid her face in the crook of his neck as tears started forming in her eyes. " I love you too Sesshomaru." A smile spread across his face as he held her tighter. " We must return to Rin and the others." With admitting her love and knowing he loved her, she felt a calm come over her. She now knew where she belonged.

Even though she was afraid, she knew he was right. After releasing her from his boa he smiled down at her. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and they went down stairs. After a short visit Kagome was surprised when her mother handed her a back pack she had gotten.

She saw the confused look on her daughters face. " I know someday you will return to us. Be happy and never forget we love you." Giving her family one last hug she and Sesshomaru left the house. Standing beside the well Kagome looked up and saw her mother smiling face.

Saying her finel good byes she and Sesshomaru jumped into the well. As Asako watched them jump into the well and saw the blue light engulf them a tear fell down her cheek knowing she would not see her daughter for a long time.

The family turned and walked back to the house in silence. Sesshomaru and Kagome held hands as they floated through the ages.


	17. Chapter 17

**Light Of A Saviour**

As the magical blue light vanished from around them, their feet touched the ground. Picking her up bridal style Sesshomaru held her close and jumped up out of the well. Kagome smiled as she took a deep breath of the fresh clean air.

Sesshomaru was surprised at the difference in the smell of the air. He had never noticed how clean it smelt before. After visiting her time he understood why she always seemed happy to be in the Feudal Era. Her Era smelled bad and had too much noise.

As they walked back to the village Kagome thought about the guards. She didn't want anything to happen to them because of something she had done. " Sesshomaru?" She said quickly glancing at him. " Yes" " The guards. It wasn't their fault. I.. well I burned them with my Miko powers and told them if they came any closer than the trees I would purify them. They did nothing wrong."

He didn't say anything in response of what she had said. He only nodded he understood. Learning the reason for the guards absents he was not surprised. It sounded like something the stubborn woman walking beside him would do.

He could understand how the guards would be intimidated by her and her powers. Even one as powerful as himself had felt the burn of her powers. He thought of the time when she had burned him. He had underestimated the girl and became distracted by Inuyasha.

Three long days of a burning pain in his shoulder. It was not pleasant memories. He knew if he had been any lesser of a demon he would have been purified. It was that day he learned to respect her and her arrows.

Leaving the trees, they could see Shippo playing with some of the village children. As they walked into the village she was spotted by Shippo. " Kagome!" Screamed an excited Shippo as he ran to her. Jumping into her arms he hugged her up close. " Kagome I was so scarred you wasn't coming back."

UhUn raised his head in the direction of the sounds. Jaken jumped to his feet running to the new arrivals. " My Lord My Lord you have returned! Where have you been My Lord?" He glared down at the irritating imp. " Silence"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as if to say 'what?' when she glanced over at him. " Shippo you know I can't leave you for long." She said as she hugged him back.

Hearing Shippo's and Jaken's yelling, Sango and Miroku stepped out of the hut. " Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome I'm glad you have returned." Greeted Miroku

" Kagome I'm glad your back." " How is she doing Sango?" Kagome asked as she looked at the ground. " She is good. We have been giving Rin drinks to help her sleep. She will be happy to see you. She keeps asking for you." Replied Sango.

After a few more minutes of talking Kagome kept looking toward the hut. Leaving her pack by the door she stood watching Rin as she slept. _She looks so small and peaceful asleep._ She heard a soft moan as she sat down.

" Kagome." Kagome swallowed hard before speaking. " I'm here Rin." She opened her eyes and smiled up at Kagome. Moving a quick as she could Rin hugged Kagome. Wrapping her arms around Rin Kagome pulled her into her lap holding her close.

The feeling of guilt started to come over her again until Rin spoke. " Kagome saved Rin from the bad thing." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru a confused look on her face. " Rin explain yourself. What thing do you speak of?" He knew Rin well enough to know she would not have said something like that without reason.

Turning her head she smiled at him. " Hello My Lord. The bad thing that pulled Rin under the water. It let go when Rin saw the light and someone grabbed Rin's leg." Turning back to Kagome she continued. " It was you Rin saw in the light. It was you who saved Rin by grabbing Rin's leg."

As Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru she could see the anger in his eyes. " Sesshomaru whe.." The look he gave her stopped her from speaking. " Stay with Rin." Then he vanished. Carrying Rin outside they sat talking with their friends.

The sound of Tokijin's attack could be heard echoing through out the valley. " Sounds like he found what he was looking for." Miroku commented as his hand caressed Sango's bottom.

" PERVERT!" Sango screamed as her hand made contact with his face, knocking him off the log they had been sitting on. Miroku sat up smiling as he rubbed his now red hand printed cheek.

A few minutes later Sesshomaru came walking into the village. Kagome could see a small amount of blood on his sleeve. Following her eyes he spoke before she could. " It is not mine. There was a toad demon in the lake." He looked at Rin. " It shall not be bothering anyone again."

Standing, Rin faced Sesshomaru. " Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." Lightly bowing his head he then turned and walked away.

In the wood not far from the village Inuyasha was walking back. He was startled when Sesshomaru jumped down in front of him. His hand went for his sword. " I have only come to return that of which still belong to you Little brother."

_Since when did he call me that? Humph. Like never. I can't believe he plans on being nice. What is he up to? _He wondered, he watched as Sessshomaru pull Tetsusaiga from his sash holding it out for him. Watching Sesshomaru closely he took back the sword. " Thanks." " Our endeavors have been rewarded." Sesshomaru nodded, turning he left Inuyasha standing there alone.

The two guards stood at their post next to the hut. As they watched their Lord approach them images of their deaths flashed in their minds. Stopping in front of the guards he could see the fear in their eyes.

" Report." As they stood giving their report Sesshomaru noticed how they would give each other nervous glances. After he had heard their report he decided to easy their fears of death. Although it was pleasing to see, he knew how it would make Kagome feel.

" What has happen will remain unspoken of. You may both thank Lady Kagome for your lives." Sesshomaru wanted to laugh as he saw the confused and shocked look on their faces.

As the night wore on Rin and Shippo where put to bed. Later when Kagome tried to retire for the night in the hut she was stopped by Sesshomaru. " You shall sleep with me." He said as he stood in front of her blocking the door.

Putting her hands on her hips her brow creased in her anger. _Who does he think he is, telling me where I can and can't sleep? The nerve of him! _She thought as she stood glaring at him. " I will not. I'm sleeping in their where I always do." She said crossing her arms over her chest sticking her noise into the air.

Raising one eyebrow he narrowed his eyes at her. " As my mate you are too sleep with me. I refuse to sleep alone." Kagome gasp. He could see the fire in her eyes as her face turned a deep red. Even though she was angry he could smell her embarrassment.

" I am not your mate yet. If you need to snuggle up to someone to sleep. I suggest you sleep with the guards." She spat back at him only causing his eyes to narrow more at her rejection. _How dare she deny me! She is my mate and will act as such! _

" Human How dare you speak to My Lord in such a way. Show your respect.I shou..." Jaken was cut off by Sesshomaru. " SILENCE!" He commanded as he kicked Jaken knocking him back. Jaken laid on the ground unmoving. Kagome silently wondered if he was dead or not.

" Do you two mind keeping it down before you wake Rin and Shippo." Miroku comment with a slight amusement in his voice.

Looking over they saw the amused faces of the three that sat around the fire. Kagome had forgotten about her friends and the fact they could hear everything.

Turning her attention back to Sesshomaru she crossed her again. " I still refuse." She said as she started to step around him. Her efforts did her no good as he reached out and grabbed her by the arm.

A small evil grin crossed his face shocking all that could see it. Kagome however it made nervous. _There is something about that grin I don't like. __What is he up to now? _

" Come" He said as he took a step. Her hands went straight to her hips. " No! Your not my boss. I'm going to bed." Before she could move he was back in front of her blocking her path once again.

The evil grin he wore grew wider. _Infuriating woman. I am the Alfa. So be it. I will not lose to my mate._

" You have accepted my protection. Each courting gift I gave to you. You gladly took. You confirmed our mating in front of your friends, Rin and your son. Informed your family of it. We have shared the pleasures of each others bodies. We may not be mated through ceremony but we are mates in every aspect and practice_." _His grin turned into a small smile as he watched her reaction.

Kagome's eyes went wide, the breath caught in her throat. Opening her mouth to speak nothing would come out. Sango leaned over toward Miroku and Inuyasha whispering. " I think for a change she has lost the argument."

Inuyasha leaned back against the log ginning. Kagome jerked around looking at them. " What was you saying?" She said the anger showing in her eyes as well as on her face. Inuyasha snickered at seeing her anger displayed in such a way.

" All this time we have fought like that. Even when I won I couldn't shut her up." He snicked again. " It took the asshole to make her quiet." Inuyasha couldn't stop the chuckle that left his lips. As he stared at a very angry Kagome.

All at once the anger vansished as she looked at Inuyasha a small sweat smile spread on her face. "Inuyasha!" His eyes went wide. He recognized that tune in her voice as he stared at her. " Kagome No ples..." He was cut off by the loud " SIT BOY." that came out of her mouth.

Moaning he mumbled as his face was deep in the dirt. " Kagome how could you? Don't you have a heart?" Sesshomaru's smile grew as he enjoyed the sight of Inuyasha's face in the dirt do to his mate will.

Unwilling to give into Sesshomaru's demands, Kagome sat back down at the camp fire crossing her arms, turning her back on Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. One by one the others went to sleep for the night. Soon it only left Sesshomaru and Kagome setting around the fire.

Sesshomaru sat waiting he knew she was not be able to stay awake for much longer. Her head bobbed as she kept falling asleep. Without waking her Sesshomaru picked her up and sat under a tree.

With her sitting on his lap his boa tail wrapped around her, shielding her from the chill of the night. He smiled as he looked down at her. The thought of how she would react in the morning when she found he had once again won the argument. He too submitted to sleep as the images flowed in his mind making him smile.

* * *

** I realize this chapter is a tad bit short but hey it is only a half a day. Thank you all for the cool reviews. :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter has Adult Themes**

* * *

**Revenge & Dreams**

Just before day brake a soft wind blew across the ground. As the gentle wind blew around the sleeping couple it slightly moved Sesshomaru's boa making it tickle Kagome's nose. The tickling of her nose woke her from her restful slumber.

In Sesshomaru's light slumber he felt Kagome's moving around as she was waking. Thinking it would be more entertaining if she thought he was sleeping he remained perfectly still as if sleeping. Feeling the tickling on her nose again she opened her eyes.

Only to find she was not where she had fallen a sleep. Instead she was being held securely on Sesshomaru's lap. She quietly groaned to herself. _Darn it, He moved me in my sleep. I bet he had that stupid grin on his face too. The jerk._ Feeling the boa move again she half smiled. _Ok maybe not a complete jerk. _She thought as she looked up at his face.

_He looks so handsome and peaceful while sleeping._ Reaching up she lightly traced the marks on his cheeks. _Wow._ _His skin is so soft. _Looking at the Crescent Moon on his forehead her hand moved on its own free will. She had always wanted to touch the symbol on his forehead. It was now or never.

He felt her shift on his lap. The way her bottom settled on him made it difficult for him to remain still. _She moves much more, she will know I am not sleeping._ He felt her fingers as they started to gently trace his markings.

The feeling of her doing such an intimate thing aroused him. She was so entranced with touching his markings she didn't notice when he opened his eyes. " Do my markings please you?" His whispered words where soft, deep and seductive. She slightly jumped as she snapped out of her trance like state and saw his eyes.

Her cheeks turned pick in her embarrassment of being caught. " I was just umm... sorry" As she tried to get up he only pulled her back down. She continued to struggled trying to get away. Her body bumped and grinned against his now growing manhood.

Sesshomaru was enjoying their small battle and the sounds she was making in the process was pleasing to his ears. Finely pulling her back down again, he quickly hugged her to his chest. A small grin on his face.

" Interesting position would you not say?" He said as he raised an eyebrow. Looking down she realized the position she was now in. Legs spread wide, inter thighs molded to his hips, chest to chest. He could smell her arousal spike as she saw their bodies molded together.

Her face flushed a deep crimson red as she looked back at him. Averting her eyes she stutter as she tried to speak. " I.. I.. got. got to go." His grip only tightened as he pulled her closer and whispered into her ear.

" Would you deny your mate your sweetness each morning?" His stoic face showed nothing of the thoughts that were going through his mind at the moment.

_Is he going to hold me hostage until I kiss him?_ As she started wiggling his grip only tightened. " Will you release me if I do?" _I know how to get even for this. Sweet huh? I'll show you sweet. Sweet and sour that is._

" If it is still your wish." Leaning in she thought _Thank you Yumi for being a pervert and a tease. Now lets see if it really works. _Just as their lips where about to meet she stopped letting her warm breath glide over his lips.

Her cheek lightly touched his jaw as she let it slide toward his ear. Using the sexiest voice she could, she whispered into his ear. " Is this you want?" Her warm tongue tasted his skin, leaving a cool wet trail in it's wake.

Reaching the base of his throat she lightly blew over the moistened skin causing goose bumps to appear. She knew what she was doing was having an affect on him when he closed his eyes. Kissing, licking and nibbling she made her way back up his neck.

" Could it be this you wish for?" Just as she finished speaking, her tongue slowly slid over the outer edge of his ear. As she teased his ear letting her teeth and lips caress it, holding it within its warmth as she gentle suckled his sensitive ear. His breathing slightly changed.

While assaulting his ear her hands rubbed over his chest then stomach. Being so distracted with what her mouth was doing, he didn't notice when she untied his obi and opened his haori. Her hands slid around his sides to his back.

" Or perhaps this is what you are looking for." Lifting herself to her knees she let her hips move forward. She could feel his hardened member through the thin silk hakamas he wore. He lightly growled his approval of what she was doing.

She smirked evilly at hearing his growl. _Haa Yumi was right. It does work. Just a little more to go. _She thought as her hand moved around his neck and gently pulled his hair causing his head to move back. She felt his hands slide over her legs to her hips as he caressed her.

Leaving a small line of butterfly kisses, she slowly moved down his neck onto his chest. Taking one of his hardened nipples between her lips, she let her teeth rub against it. His breath caught in his throat.

His mouth went dry and he softly moaned when he felt her hand touch his painfully hardened member. Firmly she rubbed her hand down its length. What she was doing sent wave after wave of tingling sensations through out his body.

Kissing her way back up to his neck then ear she whispered once again as her hand cupped his cheek. " Perhaps it is as simple as this?" She kissed along his jaw letting her lips lightly drag over his bottom lip before firmly pressing her lips to his.

Her tongue teased his lip asking to enter. Parting his lips she slid her tongue in. Their kiss was slow and gentle as she explored him. He slipped one hand up the back of her shirt pulling her closer to him. As his other hand caressed the back of her neck, her hair intertwined in his fingers.

Their kiss became more demanding as he deepened it. Her hands moved into his haori to his back. He felt her nail lightly digging into him as they moved. He moaned in the pure pleasure of what they was doing. The sensations that was going through him was driving him wild with want and desire.

Holding her hip he pushed his hardened member to her womanhood. The rubbing of his hard shaft by her warm body made him moaned again. Braking their kiss she looked at him with seductive eyes and a devilish grin.

Pulling back a little more she stood to her feet as she moved around him. He didn't stop her thinking there was more to come. As she bent down her hands caressed his shoulders. As her body lowers so did her hands flowing over his chest caressing his hard muscles. Placing her lips by his ear she whispered.

" Is that what you was expecting Sesshomaru? Now that your need has been satisfied, if you will pardon me I have work I need to get done before we can leave." She said as she turned, a large smile across her face , leaving a shocked and very frustrated Sesshomaru watching her back as she walked away.

Shocked he watched as she walked away as if nothing had happened. _What the hell? She does all of that then walks away? Why would she act in such a way then do this? _He sat thinking of the reason then he let out a growl. _Damn that Infuriating woman! She did it to get even for last night!_

Standing he walked past Kagome growling and glaring a looked at her that shot daggers. Kagome simply looked up at him smiling innocently. Growling a little louder he walked off into the trees. As she watched him walking into the trees she smiled more.

" Aww getting even can be sweet. Like they say all is fair in love and war." She whispered to herself and went back to making breakfast, humming a happy tune. _I bet he thinks twice before making me do something I don't want to again. No means No!_

_I must admit though it was allot of fun. He was putty in my hands. _She thought happily as she went to wake the others.

Deep inside of Inuyasha's Forest an infuriated and frustrated Demon Lord walked in silence. Search as he might, he was unable to find anything to kill. _How could I have been so blind to her tricks? She played me a fool. Why must she be so damn defiant?_

Stopping he stared at The Tree Of Ages. As he stood looking at the old tree, he had a revelation of what to do. _It matters not. I shall not be beaten by my mate. She shall see the errors of her ways soon enough. _He thought to himself, pleased with his new plan, he walked back to Kaede's village.

By the time Sesshomaru returned to the village the small group of travelers where ready for the trip to the Western Lands. Taking to the air they where finely on their way.

Kagome, Shippo and Rin sat on the back of UhUn talking. After hours of traveling the three some had yet to stop talking. Not once had Sesshomaru heard any silence coming from their direction. He had always noticed that Rin could talk for hours without even seeming to take a breath.

Seeing Kagome able to do the same thing, he now was starting to wonder if it was a human or even a female thing that enabled them to do so. In the hours they had been talking he also noticed they had ran out of things to talk about.

When this happened he thought they would finely be silent. He was sadly disappointed when they didn't. They simply started talking about the same things all over again.

Even though he wouldn't admit it, even he had limits. Of which was finely reached when he decided to put some distance between himself and the ranting and ravings of the three.

Reaching a safe distance he relished the silence he had found. The group traveled the entire day only stopping long enough to eat lunch and the rides to rest.

Forgoing stopping to eat their evening meal, they reached the Western Lands Manor just as the last raise of light vanished. Gathering in the dinning hall, they all sat down to have their meal. The once very talkative Kagome sat in silence as she eat.

She knew that since they where now here everything would change for her. Every since the beginning she had manged to keep the events to come out of her mind. Always keeping busy talking or doing something with her hands.

But now, setting at the table it seemed to be the only thing on her mind. Her silence did not go unnoticed by the others around her. She was pulled from her thoughts as an uneasy feeling came over her. Looking around she found everyone was watching her.

" What?" She said smiling, trying to play it off as nothing was wrong. " Are you alright Kagome?" Sango knew something was bothering her friend and it worried her. " I'm fine Sango really. Just tired I guess." Sango nodded but she knew Kagome better than that.

After the meal each person was showed to their rooms. Even though she was put in a different wing than her friends, she was glad Shippo's room was just across the hall from hers. Opening the wardrobe she found it was full of beautiful silk kimonos, shoes, obis and undershirts.

Looking around the room she saw 3 doors. One she knew went to the hall. Opening the first door it lead to a balcony. The nights full moon gave off a soft shimmer as it light up the world. She smiled seeing the beautiful view she had of the gardens below.

Leaving the balcony door open she continued to explore her room. Opening the second door her eyes light up seeing a private hot spring. She didn't notice the second door at the other end of the room.

Sitting back Kagome let the warm water relaxed her tired muscles. After a long soak she dressed and laid down. Pulling the silk sheets up over her she was soon asleep. Her sleep was filled with disturbing dreams. As she slept her body became moistened with sweat and she moved restlessly.

Kagome sat straight up in the bed her eyes wide with fear. Sweat dripping of her face, chest burning and breathing hard. _It was only a dream. But it seemed so real. _Even though she knew it was a dream she couldn't stop the overwhelming fear she felt from it.

Afraid she would only start dreaming again she left her room and made her way to the garden. She looked over the garden as she sat under a tree. At night it looked even more beautiful than it did in the day. Colors of the flowers changed, some almost seemed to glow in the moonlight.

With the calming glow and peaceful quiet her body relaxed. The memories of her dream slowly vanished from her mind. Her eyes slowly closed as she drifted off to sleep.

Unknown to Kagome she was being watched. Sesshomaru had sensed Kagome's fear from her dream. When he went to investigate he found she was no longer in her room. Following her scent he found her sitting under the tree.

His mind was trouble as to what could she had dreamt to cause her to come to the garden. He watched as she gazed at the flowers and the moon. When he saw she had fallen asleep, he silently walked out of the shadows and carefully picked her up.

As he carried her he wondered if maybe he was the reason for her distress. Due to the fact he had refused to speak to her after what had happened that morning. Looking down at her peaceful sleeping face he wondered if his plan to avoid her till the next day was a mistake or not.

He decided to take her to his room for the rest of the night just in case she was to start dreaming again so he could be close. At least that's what he told himself. Laying down next to her, he pulled her close.

Feeling her safe in his arms he thought of the next day and what would happen. Unlike earlier his body relaxed and soon he was asleep.

* * *

**Thank you for all the cool reviews. It is always nice to know others enjoy reading what you wright.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Dark Visions & Pain**

Sesshomaru woke to a dark room thick with the scent of fear. Checking the room he found no one else there but Kagome and himself. Looking over he could see she was dreaming. Hearing her soft whimpers he reached over and lightly shook her.

" Kagome." He said as he sat on the bed facing her. " Kagome you must wake." Kagome opened her eyes looking into the face of Sesshomaru. Her dream fresh in her mind she bolted into his arms crying. His inter self screamed for him to take her in his arms to calm and protect her.

Wrapping his arms around her , he could feel her body shaking and the light cover of sweat she wore. Whispering comforting words and stroking her hair, he held her till she calmed. As soon as she had calmed enough he asked. " Do you wish to speak of the dream?"

He felt her tense to his question. Even though he kept his voice calm, Kagome could still hear the concern in his words. He was starting to think she wasn't going to answer him until she spoke. Sitting on her knees in front of him, she chewed on her bottom lip before speaking.

" I remember it was dark. I couldn't see anything, not even my own hands. I heard growling but I couldn't tell where it was coming from. It seemed to be coming from everywhere. I got scarred and started running. It seemed the faster I ran the closer the growls got. I turned around looking over my shoulder and saw a glowing dagger coming through the air." She took a deep breath trying to steady her nerves before she continued.

" The growling came from in front of me. I hit something warm and hard. Just after I fell to the floor I heard a female voice saying ' Mine '. Then the pain came when something hit me in the stomach. I screamed your name. The pain was everywhere." As she remembered the pain her face slightly twisted.

"My whole body felt like I was burning up as if someone had set me on fire. I heard your voice calling my name. I opened my eyes and saw you. Sesshomaru it seemed so real." By the time she was done telling the dream, her hands where clutched into fist and she was lightly crying. Pressing her face deep into the crook of his neck, her arms wrapped around him and she started crying harder.

The instinct to calm and protect his mate washed over him as he listened to her talk about her dream. Pulling her onto his lap, he held her close nuzzled to his chest. She could hear and feel the low growl as it vibrated through her body.

Oddly enough, even though he was growling, she didn't feel afraid. It almost seemed calming in fact peaceful. Soon she felt her fears leaving her as the feeling of being safe took its place.

With the smell of her tears and hearing her cries, his eyes started to tent with red. The idea of something causing her pain brought out an amount of angry rage that he had not felt in a long time. Calming himself he willed his eyes to return to normal. He was grateful when she finely started to calm. When she spoke after such a long time it surprised him..

" Thank you Sesshomaru. I'm sorry I'm so much trouble." Her voice was almost in a whisper. Pulling back she wiped the tears from her eyes. He lifted her chin with a single clawed finger.

" You need not thank me. I am to be your mate. I will always protect, comfort and for fill your every need, want and desire. To this you have my word." As he spoke his hand cupped her cheek, his thumb lightly tracing her soft skin.

" You promise?" Even thought he had said it before, she was still hesitant to believe him. So many times Inuyasha had have made promises and then didn't kept them.

" Yes." He knew she would need to be told of what was to come. After reading the scroll a second time, it told of what would happen during the transformation. Knowing of the pain , he only hoped she would still go though with it. If not he would still be her mate as long as he could, then wait the long years a lone.

As he thought of the best way to inform her, he became lost in his thoughts. After a few minutes of silence she spoke up calling his name. She knew something must be bothering him for him to act like he was.

Sesshomaru stood and walked to his balcony door. He felt her arms wrap around his waist. Turning he wrapped his arm around her as he looked at the soft glow of the mountain tops outside. She knew he would speak when he was ready so she remained silent waiting.

After a few minutes he at last spoke without looking at her. " I feel you have the right to know what will happen when you drink the potion." Glancing down he could see she was watching him closely.

"The potion is called Crystal Pain. It was given this name because of the Crystal Flower and the pain it gives the drinker. Not only does ones appearance change so does everything about them. It only leaves their personality as it was before. It is written that the process is very painful."

He glanced at her again. " If you decide you wish not to do this. I shall understand. We shall start just after breakfast. You have until then to decide." Kissing her on the forehead he left the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts. Kagome stood at the balcony door confused as she watched him leave.

In another part of the manor the Head Adviser stood at a table. Hearing a noise behind him, he turned around and saw Rin smiling at him. " Hello Miss. Rin. To what do I owe the honor of your visit today?" Many times Rin would join the adviser and help with his potions. In return he would mix different herbs that made a sweet tasting drink for her.

" Good morning. Rin is board. Everyone is to busy to play with Rin and Lord Sesshomaru said Rin can not bother Kagome. So Rin just thought Rin would come and help you today." She stood looking at the Adviser with hoping and pleading eyes.

After agreeing to let her stay they both started working with the potions. As soon as Rin touched the Crystal Pain potion the adviser quickly jerked it out of her hands. Relief rushed through him as he looked at the undamaged bottle in his hand.

At seeing his reaction to her touching the bottle she asked what was in it. The Adviser explained it was the portion that would allow Kagome to change into a demon. She had always thought and was told that a human could not change into a demon.

Many times she had asked Sesshomaru if there was a way for her to be a demon. He had always changed to subject and ended up not answering her question. But now learning there was a way, she became excited with the thought she too might get to have her wish and become a demon like Sesshomaru.

The adviser realizing his mistake of telling her tried to explain that it was very painful and dangerous to use the potion. Rin not listening to the adviser ran from the room in search of Sesshomaru. He was glad he had not told her of the other bottle of the potion.

Finding Sesshomaru in his study she stood in front of his desk staring at him till he spoke. " Are you in need of something Rin?" He noticed how her face was different than normal. Normally she was laughing and smile. But now her face was serious and without a smile.

" My Lord. I want to be a demon like Kagome is going to be." Rin's request surprised him. _How did she found out? It does not matter she would have known soon anyways._" No." Was his only answer. "But My Lord why not? I have asked you many time to help find a way for me to be a demon." Sesshomaru didn't like her arguing with him on the matter.

" I said you may not. You are still young." She started to protest again but was stopped by his raised hand. She knew they was no use in talking to him about it any longer. _Rin will find out how and do it herself. _As she was leaving his study he heard her mumbling about finding a way and it not being fair_. _With that in mind she went back where the Adviser was.

Sesshomaru sat back in his chair as he watched Rin leave his study. He knew Rin well enough to know since she now knew it was possible for her to be a demon she would not stop about it. He could almost feel the headache he was sure it was going to give him.

Rin was sulking as she walked into the room. The Adviser only grinned. He knew what had happened from her actions. They was finishing with the bottles of potions. Reaching up on a shelf he pulled down a small wooden box with carved designs.

Even though he was trying to hide the continence Rin saw two small bottles of potion. Holding the box safely in his hands he turned to Rin. " Miss Rin I'm afraid I must leave you now. Lord Sesshomaru is in need of my services." Leaving the room Rin followed him.

Kagome had not left her bed chambers. In the time she had spent thinking she had made the decision on what to do. But it all came down to one question she had running through her mind and the only way to know the answer was to ask Sesshomaru.

As Sesshomaru neared his bed chamber, he became nervous. His hands started to sweat and it felt as if he had butterflies in his stomach. Opening the door he stepped in. Walking over he stood beside Kagome as she looked over the land scape.

" Have you made your decision?" His voice was calm but inside the nervousness he felt was getting worse. The idea of waiting 500 years for the time they could be together again didn't set well with him. As he waited for her to speak the silence she was giving off was madding for him.

" Sesshomaru what would you do if I decided not to take the potion and remained human? Would you still want me as your mate?"

Hearing her question he felt his heart sink into his stomach. " It would not change anything. Your being human or demon does not change how I feel about you. Only difference in them is with one I would have to wait 500 years to be with you again. You are my mate. I shall have no other."

" Are you sure you would want me as your mate knowing something like that? I mean 500 years is a long time to go without companionship."

Sesshomaru turned to fully face her. " Do you believe I would not mate to you if you was to remain human? If that be the case. I shall mate you right here and now before you say your decision." The fact she would still think something like that angered him. After all he had done and been through for her to say something like that made him feel as if she didn't believe him at his word.

Grabbing her arms he turned her as he was pulling her to his chest. His lips crashed down onto hers before she was able to speak. Pushing his tongue between her lips he hungrily invaded her warm cavern.

His hands went over her curves to her hips. Squeezing her hips he lifted her from the floor wrapping her legs around him. Just as he pushed her to the wall there came a knock on the door. Braking their kiss he looked at the door growling.

Placing her hand on his chest she looked him in the eyes. " I got the point Sesshomaru. I'll take the potion."

" Perhaps I do not wish you to drink the potion. Perhaps I do not wish to stop what I have started here. Perhaps I only wish to have my mate." They heard the knock again. Sesshomaru lowered Kagome to the floor. " We shall finish this soon my mate." Her face turned red, she knew what he was talking about.

Opening the door the Head Adviser and Head Healer bowed. " We have come as you requested My Lord." " Sesshomaru I..I would like for Inuyasha and my friends to be with me too." She said as she set down on the edge of the bed.

Sesshomaru knew she was scarred. Nodding his head he sent his servants out to gather the others. Soon everyone was present and they was ready to start. Just as the Head Adviser was about to give her a potion Sesshomaru took it from him. Looking at the potion then at Kagome.

" You are sure this is what you truly want? Once it is started you must go on. It shall be very painful." Kagome simply smiled at Sesshomaru. " I remember what you told me. I want to do this." "Very well then. Let it begin." He handed Kagome the bottle.

While she was drinking it the Adviser spoke. " First you must die." Drinking the potion she laid back and closed her eyes. Listening to the sounds of her friends voice they got softer and softer._Sesshomaru will save me. Sesshomaru will save me._ She chanted in her mind over and over again.

All at once standing in front of her was a large red scaled demon laughing. " Your mine now." He said as he stepped forward. Grabbing her arm she screamed in pain as his touch started to burn her. The burning heat started to spread from her arm to her whole body. " Mine." The demon chanted as he laughed at her.

" No Sesshomaru will save me. Sesshomaru! Help me!" She screamed out as she fought against the large demon. " Let me go! Sesshomaru help!" The demon laughed again. " No one can save you now. I am the Lord of the dead and this is my domain. There is no hope of escape." He taunted her. The fear she was giving off pleased the demon.

" Your fear taste sweat my dear." He said from behind her. Her eyes went wide as she realized where the demon was at. Licking her ear the demon grinned evilly when her fear spiked.

They all watched as she drank the potion and laid back. Sango buried her face into Miroku's shoulder. " Miroku what if something goes wrong?" Shippo started crying when he saw Kagome stop breathing. Rin pulled Shippo close and gave him a hug trying to help make him feel better.

Sesshomaru stood watching her closely. He felt Tensiaga pulse in his sash._ Finely. _Pulling his Tensiaga his eyes narrowed. He saw the messengers from the after life trying to take her soul back with them. Slashing Tensiaga through the air he killed the messenger. They all waited for her to wake.

She sat straight up in a blink of an eye letting out a ear shattering scream of pain and fear. " No! Sesshomaru help me!" Her breathing and heart both going fast. Eye wide as she looked around and realized she was back. " You live." Sesshomaru said trying to help calm her.

Sesshomaru looked over at the Adviser. With a small nod of his head the adviser set down the small wooden box. Removing one bottle. Looking at Sesshomaru then back to the bottle he handed it to him.

Before handing her the bottle he turned and addressed everyone in the room. " She drinks this no one is to touch her. To do so will mean death." Each person nodded there heads they understood. Handing Kagome the bottle he pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

" I am sorry for the pain you are about to go through." She whispered back with a small." I'm not." Gently he kissed her. " EWWW kissing. Yuk girl slobbers." Said Shippo as if he was seeing the most disturbing thing in the world. Kagome broke their kiss giggling at what Shippo had said.

Taking a deep breath Kagome pulled the cork out of the small bottle. Slightly holding it in front of her she made a toast before drinking it. " Over the teeth and through the gums. Look out stomach. Here it comes." Finishing her toast, she put the bottle to her lips and her eyes locked with Sesshomaru's.

Never braking eye contact she quickly drank the potion and handed him the bottle. She laid back watching his eyes. Sesshomaru stood and moved away from the bed. At first there was no pain then her body started to tingle. She felt hot. She rolled over on her side as she grabbed her stomach. Moans of pain escaped her lips. Tears started falling from her eyes.

She screamed out loud as she curled into a small tight ball holding her stomach tighter. Her body started to lightly glow red. Her hair started to grow longer as it turned silver white. She screamed out again pulling her knees into her chest. She felt as if someone was slowly ripping out her insides with their bare hands.

Her head started to hurt. She grabbed her head as she cried out in pain. It was as if her head was going to explode and her eyes would pop out at any second. Every muscle in her body started to hurt. They felt as if they was being pulled to the point of braking.

Miroku started to take Sango out of the room. The sight of her friend going through so much pain was unbearable for her. Picking up Shippo and calling for Rin they headed for the door. They was stopped by Sesshomaru. " Rin may not leave. She must stay and watch all of the pain Kagome goes through." Holding her by the shoulder he lightly pushed her forward making her stand next to the bed.

The idea of Sesshomaru saying and doing something so cruel as to forcing a child to watch something like that outraged Sango. " How can you be so cruel Sesshomaru she is just a child. She doesn't need to see things like this."

Sesshomaru held up his hand then spoke. While looking at Rin. " She must watch. She has come to me demanding to be changed as Kagome is doing now. She needs to see the pain. She shall not leave." Sango understood why he was making her stay. He was only trying to protect her from the pain.

The red glow her body was giving off grew brighter. Her skin started turning red. All at once her body straightened out as the burning started. They could feel the heat from her body. As they watched a sweet started to cover her. Her hair became wet as did her clothes.

She screamed out in pain and grabbed her face. Sesshomaru watched as her teeth grew into fangs and her nails grew into claws. Her ears took shape surprising everyone. Her eyes turned a deep golden color with specks of red. She rolled over onto her knees and arched her back. Her back stretched making her taller.

The smell of burning flesh filled the room. She screamed out in pain as she fell to the bed rolling onto her back. As the smell became stronger they could see marking starting to appear on her body. Her feet burst out of her shoes as her feet grew in size.

Kagome let out a scream full of pain so loud it was heard at the front gate and beyond. Her eyes closed and she became very still. Her breathing slowed. The red glow around her body vanished and was replaced by two separate auras.

The auras lifted above her body twisting and turning around. They looked as if they where fighting or dancing together. Soon as the two intertwined the two became one. Now instead of having two auras one black the other blue her aura was one and had the color of red.

As her aura lowered back down vanishing inside her. Her breathing and heart rate picked up and evened out. They could all tell she was sleeping. It was to be expected after going through so much for 30 minutes.

Leaving the room they left her to sleep. Sesshomaru Shippo and Rin stayed watching over Kagome as she rested.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sesshomaru's Discoveries**

While waiting for Kagome to wake, Rin and Shippo fell a sleep next to her on the bed. Sesshomaru sat holding her hand as he examined the new Kagome.

Her hair laid past her waist. It felt soft as corn silk as he let it gently roll between his fingers. Lifting some up to his noise he inhaled deeply. _Her scent has changed! _He thought to himself and his eyes widened.

Leaning over her he deeply inhaled her scent again. _Lavender, vanilla blossom mixed in with the smell of lightning. Her scent is sweet, calming and still yet exciting and full of power. _Sesshomaru thought as he stared down at her.

Her skin had a flawless and lightly tanned look and soft like that of a new born babe. A single crimson stripe on each cheek in the shape of a lighting bolt. Lips a soft rosy pink, slightly fuller than they where before. He had to fight the urge to kiss her as he looked at her beauty.

On her forehead a long crimson colored diamond shape symbol that looked like a Shard of the Jewel. He wondered if she had markings on her hips and ankles as he did.

His eyes moved down her long, lean and toned legs. He smiled at the thought of how they would feel wrapped around his waist. Reaching over he carefully raised her shirt a little then pulled down her skirt on one side. As her skirt moved he could see the edge of a crimson red marking, a smile spread across his face. _She does have them but how could this be? why is she not a half demon? How could she be a full? How?_

His fingers softly trace over what he could see of her marking. Kagome could feel something touching the skin of her hip. Opening her eyes she watched as Sesshomaru traced her marking. Smiling she spoke softly. " Do my markings please you?"

Carrying her bridal style he walked to their private hot spring. Walking past the spring they entered the changing area. Stopping by a mirror, she stood looking at her new form. She gasp when she saw herself for the first time.

She looked at her own reflection unable to move. Her eyes grew wide when she saw her ears. Her hands raise up, touching them as if she thought she was seeing things. " How could this be? Why am I not a Half Demon? Didn't you say I would be like Inuyasha?" The surprised could be heard in her voice even in the half whisper.

" This is an answer I too would like to have." As much as he hated to admit it, he had no idea how it could have happened. She watched his reflection as he stepped behind her and slipped her arm around her stomach. " Let me see all of you." He whispered in her ear before stepping back to give her room.

Looking down at her body, she wondered what else had changed. Slowly she let each piece of her clothing fall to the floor. She had seen her body many times before but now it was all different. Now she had markings on her face, wrists, ankles and hips.

Her stomach had always been flat but now it was well defined with soft ripples of muscles. Her breasts was fuller and rid higher on her. Looking at his refection she saw him smiling as his eye roamed over her body slowly.

" Do you like what you see?" She said grinning at him. He didn't realize he had been staring. Until she spoke to him. " I have always liked your body." He replied with an evil little grin. When she bent down to pick up her kimono she cringed from pain. This did not go unnoticed by Sesshomaru.

" Are you injured?" He asked as he watched her stand back up. " No I'm just really sore. To be expected I guess. I think a bath would help with it." Smiling she went to the spring. This was one time he was more than happy to watch her as she walk away.

Sesshomaru was just slipping in the spring when they where interrupted by. DOOM DOOM DOOM "Hey you two come out of there! We want to see her two you know!" Inuyasha screamed through the door.

Being interrupted like this again was pissing Sesshomaru off. Kagome could tell he was upset by the glare he was now giving the door. She herself was not happy. Wrapping her arms around his waist she softly whispered in his ear. "Just think tonight no one will bother us." She said trying to reassure and calm him.

" If anyone does, I swear on my honor they will die." He replied as he slipped back out of the spring. " Stay and finish. Join us when you are done. We shall be in the dinning hall." Unable to answer due the fact of the giggles she was trying to hold back, she nodded her head. He smiled to himself as he stepped out of the room.

As he turned around Inuyasha was the first thing he saw. This was something that was not pleasing to him. " Where is she? Don't tell me she is too tired to come out from your activities. "Before Inuyasha even saw Sesshomaru move, he was slammed up against the wall.

" Listen and listen well Inuyasha. You would do well to learn some manors. Never again implicate anything that could be considered embarrassing to my mate. I will not have her harmed in any way not even by your words." As Inuyasha looked he saw the red that was shadowing the edges of Sesshomaru's eyes.

Sesshomaru tightened his grip as he drug Inuyasha from the room. As soon as they stepped out and the door close he throw Inuyasha to the floor. " You Bastard I wa..." Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the throat and throw him over the second floor railing.

Jumping down, Sesshomaru stood glaring at Inuyasha as he laid on the floor. " I told you not to disrespect me again. I shall not be so nice next time. You test my patients to much." Having said his mind he turned, leaving Inuyasha laying there.

Before Sesshomaru could leave Inuyasha started shouting. What he said only added fuel to Sesshomaru's anger. " What's wrong asshole? You don't seem happy about something. Could it be the fact that Kagome's is a Half Demon? After all it was my blood therefore she is mine too." Inuyasha grinned as he taunted Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru turned to face Inuyasha. Inuyasha had just answered one of the questions that had been plaguing Sesshomaru for days. Sesshomaru's eyes turned red at Inuyasha's words and what they really meant.

" So Half Breed now the truth is known as to why you so willingly gave your blood." Inuyasha's grin grew wider. " She will be my mate Sesshomaru. She has no choice about it now. My blood flows in her veins. She belongs to me." Inside Inuyasha was doing a dance of victory. His plan had worked until he felt the pain in his chest.

Looking down, there in his chest was Sesshomaru's hand, blood flowing freely as he stood there. Sesshomaru whispered into Inuyasha's ear. " Half Breed. She is nothing like you. She is a Full Demon not a Half Breed like you. You shall never take my mate. Once again you have betrayed all you have know. Now die the traider you truly are."

He was about to kill Inuyasha when he felt a hand lightly touch his shoulder. Just as he grasp Inuyasha's heart he froze. He knew who it was that was behind him. Sesshomaru pulled his hand out of Inuyasha's chest and turned to face Kagome.

" Sesshomaru please don't kill him. He is already dead inside. He has nothing left." She had heard everything that was said. But still she didn't wish his death. As he looked into her eyes he could see the pity she felt for Inuyasha.

" I am sure you heard what has been said." She nodded as she was turning to look at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha how could you? How could you betray me again after I forgave you." She looked away from him, unable to see the face that had caused her so much pain yet again.

" I had hoped and prayed that you would change. That somehow you would be the person I had know long ago. I guess that was to much to hope for. I had started to believe you had, until now. You will never change Inuyasha. I feel sorry for Tetsusaiga and for you. You never really appreciated your sword or its power. Not like the rest of us did, me most of all."

Sesshomaru could smell her used tears. Kagome turned to leave but to stop in her tracks. Standing before her was Miroku , Sango and both of the children. " Kagome are yo..." Sango was stopped from finishing her sentence as a glow came from behind them filling the hall. Then Tetsusaiga flew through the air stopping in front of them.

Sesshomaru and Kagome stepped back as they watched Tetsusaiga glow and then hover in the air. The light engulfed Inuyasha. Silence filled the room. When the light moved away from Inuyasha they could all see he was now healed. All signs of his wound gone.

Inuyasha stood facing the light that now hovered in the hall next to Tetsusaiga. " Inuyasha to try to steal ones mate is a grave betrayal the punishment is death. I have a punishment more fitting for you then this."

As the voice spoke the light took form until all could plainly see Inu standing in front of them. "In the giving of your blood to the girl you tried to lay claims to her. Little did you know it would not work." Inu turned to Kagome and smiled.

" You have lost and been through much to have the form you now hold. The reason you are not a Half Demon was your Miko powers. But to get something you must also lose something. I am sorry to tell you that, you no longer have your powers." Kagome's eyes went wide as she gasp. " But the shards, my duties" She said almost in tears.

" That is where I come in." Came a voice from behind everyone. Everyone jerked around finding the owner of the voice was none other than Kikyo. Everyone remained quiet as she walked up and stood next to Miroku and Sango. " The last two day I have been drawn to this place. I knew something had happened when I felt my soul return to me. I thought it would be best to investigate."

Smiling Inu looked at Kagome then Inuyasha and spoke. " Inuyasha, Kagome think of this as my way of getting even." Looking back at Kagome he continued. " You are now the new holder of Tetsusaiga. I have watched you for years. I know it will be safe and in good hands with you. Use it well to protect my grandchildren." He said as his eyes looked at Rin and Shippo then back to Kagome.

" But I'm not a Half Demon." Kagome was confused how she would be able to use a sword that only a Half Demon could use.

" No you are not, that is true. But you have the blood of one flowing through your veins thanks to his betrayal. His betrayal has betrayed him and given you his most prised possession in return."

He raised his hands grinning. " Let my revenge and will be done." Slapping his hands together he vanished. Tetsusaiga flew through the air and hovered in front of Kagome. As she reached out and grasp it a glow surrounded her.

The glow vanished reveling Kagome standing with Tetsusaiga in her sash. To say that everyone was shocked would be an understatement in the least.

Giving Inuyasha one last look what Kagome said surprised all present. " It seems that I have once again been given a burden to carry. Even though I don't think I am worthy of hold it, it was your fathers will. You have betrayed me for the last time Inuyasha."

The warm caring look she had on her face vanished and she became cold as ice. " You will leave my home and these lands. If I ever see you again I will stand back and watch my mate cut off your head. If not him I will do it myself." As she turned to walk away Inuyasha spoke again.

" You can't tell me what to do wench. You was worthless before and your even more so now. You can't kick me off these lands or out of this place. It is partly mine, just like you are. I own you."

Kagome never turned around. She sent the children to the dinning hall. " I will never be yours Inuyasha, not now, not ever." She then looked at Sesshomaru and left herself. Sesshomaru proudly watched Kagome walk away leaving them alone.

" Half Breed you will leave my lands as you have been told or die. She has never been yours and you gave up all rights to anything to do with this family with your betrayals." An evil grin spread across Sesshomaru's lips. When the guard appeared he was informed to escort Inuyasha out of the Western Lands.

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha was shown out of the castle by his guards. He relished the idea that he was no longer held back by Kagome or the others. From now on he would be free to hurt Inuyasha if the need arose. The idea of this pleased him very much. He had a feeling the need would arise often even if he had to help it along.

Arriving at the door of the dinning hall he could hear Kagome and her friends talking. For the next 30 minutes they asked question after question. After answering so many questions about how it felt when she changed and being given the sword. The compliments of how she looked.

All she wanted was some time along and some peace and quiet. Glancing around she slipped out of the manor unseen.


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter contains Lemony goodness. Do not read if offended by such.**

* * *

**Now Through Eternity**

Kagome stepped into the garden and felt the warmth of the sun. Taking in a deep breath of the sweet aromas of the flowers it almost over whelmed her. Sitting under a cherry blossom tree she looked over the garden.

She was amazed what she could hear, see and smell now. The smells of each flower as it drifted on the light breeze. See the movement of the grass as the blades bent. The sound of a bee in flight as it gathers nectar.

Closing her eyes she listened to the world around her. Hearing light footsteps she sighed. She knew it was to good to be true to have some time alone. Opening her eyes she looked into the face of Sesshomaru. Sitting next to her a silence grew between them.

" You seemed troubled." He didn't bother looking at her as he spoke. He knew how much she cared but still the thought crept into his mind that maybe she was having second thoughts of her decision.

" It's nothing. Just a lot to get use to that's all." She said as she smiled at him. She didn't want to tell him what was really bothering her. Something that Inuyasha had said made her think. The idea of being useless a burden on the group. She wondered if she had really been just that.

Soon a servant came out and announced the evening meal was ready. Helping her up they walked inside to dinner. During dinner they all sat and talked of things they had done while on their quest for the shards.

Sesshomaru sat listening to their stories. Even though he didn't look as if he was interested he was. Some of the stories he found amusing. He wondered how they had been able to even stay alive with the way they handled them.

As dinner progressed and people finished, Sesshomaru waited from her to finished eating her meal. Standing he held out his hand as he spoke to her. " Would you like to join me for a walk in the gardens?" He knew there was still something that must be done before they could mate. Something he was unsure of how to do.

As they walked in the gardens through the flowers and fish ponds they stopped to watch the sun go down behind the tree. " I should go in and put the children in bed." Smiling he pulled her into his arms looking down into her now golden orbs. " A servant shall do it." He replied.

She took as step back looking him straight in the face. " That is my job. Parents should be the ones to but their children to bed not servants." As she spoke her hand went to her hips. He knew just from her stance there was no use in arguing with her about it.

_Once again it seems I shall be bending to her will. _" Very well. I shall meet you in our room." He didn't mind giving into her when he saw the smile that appeared on her face and the kiss he was given. Returning to the manor they went their separate ways. Kagome went to the children while Sesshomaru talked to Jaken and the guards.

**-Start Lemon-**

Sitting in the hot spring Kagome closed her eyes. The warmth of the water soothing her still sore muscles relaxing her. Sesshomaru quietly undressed and slipped into the spring. She opened her eyes as she felt his hands slowly sliding up her legs.

As he moved closer his eyes became more intense watching her. The way he watched her, reminded her of how a predator would watch its pray before attacking. For reasons unknown to her the idea of this excited her. Causing a tight tingling to start in her lower abdomen.

She had a strange urge to move away as if trying to avoid any contact. She watched him closely as he moved toward to her. She moved back only to be stopped by the side of the spring.

As Sesshomaru got closer the urge to get away became stronger. She had not felt this urge before when they where close together. She could only guess it had something to do with her now being a demon and the matting ritual.

Jumping out of the spring she landed softly on the floor close by. A small evil grin crossed his face as he saw her land. " So you wish to play." He said as he moved to the side close to her. As he stepped out of the spring she started to move away when he vanished from sight.

When she turned she was startled as her nose was touching his. Before she could move away he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to him. " Did you think you could escape me?" The amusement could be heard in his voice. He could smell the arousal radiating from her when he pushed her against a wall.

" Well you know how it is. Sometimes you just feel the need to get away." She could feel his hands as he lightly traced over her sides. His warm breath glide on her neck as he lightly kissed and nibbled on it. " Your body tells me of many needs." He whispered close to her ear. He traced her jaw as he slowly moved his lips toward hers.

He pulled her head back as he lightly tugged her hair. " Would you deny your mate. Who fought an immortal to have you at his side?" He said as he looked into her golden eyes. He knew the depths of her feeling due to what she gave up and her taking of the potion. He knew the pain she suffered because it was for him.

Even with all he had learned of emotions, he was still unsure of how to say what he felt. He hoped with her knowing how much he hated that swamp and what had happened the last time she would understand his meaning.

Kagome's eyes went wide as she gasp. When he spoke of the swamp she now realized how he had done it and why she was told to stay at her mothers for 5 days. " You said you would never go back there after what happened. You almost died. Why are you tel...?" Her voice trailed off as she realized what he was really trying to say to her.

Reaching up she caressed his cheek, a soft smile on her face. " Never." As his lips came down to hers she heard him whisper "Be mine for all eternity" just before their lips meet. Parting her lips, he slid his tongue in exploring the sweetness her lips held secret from all others but him.

Her arms slid around his neck and her leg encircled his. Slowly his hands rubbed over her sides to her bottom lifting her up, her legs wrapped around his waist as he deepened their kiss. Feeling her warm naked body next to his only drove him deeper in his desire.

Carrying her to their bedroom, he laid her down, his body following hers. He knew it wasn't needed but his honor demanded it. Braking their kiss he looked at her. " You are sure this is what you want? You will be mine. All who you meet shall know this."

Instead of answering she raised her head kissing him once again, her hands pulling him down to her. As his hand moved over her heated skin it sent small chills through her. He felt her slightly arch to his touch as he caressed her breast and rolled her nipple between his fingers.

Slowly kissing as line between her breast he left a warm wet trail. She lightly gasp as he took her nipple into his mouth and teased it with his tongue. Her heart slightly speeds up. She could feel his hand as it moved over her letting the nail drag on her soft skin.

Down her side over her hip, the light squeezing and caressing of the back of her leg as he pulled it to him, while he straddled the other. His hip slowly moving letting his manhood softly rub on her hip.

she wrapped her leg over him. Looked up at him, her fingers gently entangling in his hair. She could feel his hardness as it grew on her hip. She gasp and bit her bottom lip as his hand cupped her womanhood. Her moistened lips tingled in anticipation of what she knew was to come.

He felt her hip involuntarily move to his touch and her own need. Making him smile as he continued the teasing of her nipples. Her eyes closed as he slipped a finger between her wet swollen lips and found her bundle of nerves that hid behind them. She swallowed hard and her mouth wet dry as he massaged her.

As he rubbed her wet lips, his finger slowly slid into her hot waiting cavern. Her breathing slightly changed with the sweet sensation it gave her. He could feel how tight she was as he slipped another finger into her slowly.

Looking up at her he watched as she silently gasp and moaned at what he was doing. The slow pace at which he was moving in and out of her only made her body want more.

As her hips started to move he raised up whispering in her ear. " Tell me what you want Kagome." He asked as he added a 3rd finger making her softly moan. " You.. I want you Sesshomaru please."

" This will hurt a little but I promise it will not last long." While he spoke he spread her legs as he positioned himself above her. Moving slowly he entered her a little more each time he went forward. His eyes closed feeling her muscles gliding over his hardness.

The constrictions of her muscles squeezing and pulling on him as he moved. The slow pace he was moving was maddening, painful even as his own body screamed for the sweet release that he knew was to come, but he continued and waited unwavering in his pace.

He watched as she silently moaned. Bending down he placed his lips on hers kissing her passionately. Pulling back his hips he quickly thrust forward, braking her womanhood. His body froze deep inside of her letting her get use to the intrusion of him. He whispered soft words of apologises and comfort as tears feel from the edges of her eyes.

His body screamed to move but still he refused to till she was ready. Soon he felt her hips move, letting him know it was alright to go on. His body screamed to drive deeper into her, to take her for all she was worth but his mind wouldn't let him.

He knew this was her first time, he didn't want to scare or cause her more pain. He knew soon it would be time and then he could have his mate and forfil all her desires as she became a woman.

His pace slow and even. The longer they went the more she found her mind fogged over, unable to think of the world outside of their room. Her body moved keeping pace with his. Their hips meeting as if one coming together.

As her breathing deepened, her body told of many things, even though she had not spoke them. Pulling back to the point of almost leaving her, he thrust forward deep inside of her. Her body arched as she moan out softly.

Her legs wrapped around him silently begging him for more as they pulled and squeezed his hips. Leaning forward he whispered " Tell me what you want." As he spoke he pushed deeper into her.

The tightness in her abdomen feeling as if not relieved soon she would scream. " Fast more please." She manged to say between her broken breaths. Increasing his speed and deepening his strokes, he wanted to take her so badly, but still his mind held him back.

With each soft moan she made his resolve slowly melted away. The feeling of her claws lightly digging into his shoulder and back. The sight of her breast as they moved, the soft moans was driving him wild with desire to ravish the body that laid withering under him.

Her back arched as she cried out. " Sesshomaru please." What resolve he had left snapped with her plea. He thrust hard and deep within her as his speed increased. Finely he knew he could take her the way he wanted.

" Is this what you want?" He asked as he thrust deep within her time after time. " Yes." She cried out in the pure pleasure of the sensations that was now going through her body. With each moan she made his speed would increase. Soon she was able to keep pace with his thrust.

He could feel her walls starting to contract around his hardened muscle but he wasn't ready for her to have her release yet. He pulled out of her flipping her over on her hands and knees. He slammed deep inside of her filling her completely with himself.

She lightly cried out his name as her head flew back. His head went back as he felt her muscles contracting around him once again. Making him softly moan as his own body begged to be released. Grabbing her shoulder he slammed into her time after time going deep taking her for all that he could.

He could feel both their release as they neared. Flipping her over onto her back he slammed into her again. She moaned each time he would thrust forward. Her breaths became hard and shallow.

She screamed out his name as she climaxed. Her back arched and hand dug into the sheets in tight fist as wave after wave of sensations washed over her. Finely he let his body have what it had been crying out for. He loudly moaned out her name as he climaxed filling her deep inside with his hot seed. His fangs grew as he lowered himself down to her.

Quickly he sunk his fangs into her neck next to her shoulder. As her blood started to fill his mouth he felt a sharp pain in his own neck. Pulling his fangs out he licked the wounds he had made till the bleeding stopped and her wound healed over. Leaving nothing but their mating mark.

When she felt the pain in her neck from his mark. Her fangs grew and she had an uncontrollable need to sink them into his neck. She tasted the warm copper liquid as it filled her mouth. Pulling her fangs out she licked the two marks till they healed over.

**- End Lemon-**

She couldn't understand why she had done it. All she knew was that it was the right thing to do. As she looked at Sesshomaru his face held a smile and the look of complete contentment. He watched as a Crescent Moon appeared on her forehead and another stripe appeared on each of her cheeks.

Pushing the lose hair from her face he had to ask her. " Why did you return the mating mark?" She started feeling as if she had done something wrong but still not. " I..I don't know. It just felt like the right thing to do." As she answered her eye looked away from him.

Laying beside her he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. He realized she didn't understand why she had done it. Lifting her chin he explained. " By the returning of our mating mark. You pledged to stay by my side from now through eternity even through the afterlife as my soul mate."

Without even thinking she replied. " Isn't that what we both wanted?" As she spoke her eyes never left his. The smile he wore grew wider with her words. " Yes." He whispered as he kissed his new mate. Soon they both gave in falling asleep in the others arms.

As time went by they grew even closer. A week later they all left the comfort of the manor to start their search for Naraku and the shards once again. During their travels they all watched for signs of Inuyasha but none was ever seen.

Finely after six months they went to Kaede's village to find word of him but they too had not seen nor heard of him. Each silently feared he had been killed. All but two. Kagome and Kikyo each knew he was alive somewhere as they looked at each other.

For unknown reasons they felt it deep in their souls. A year later Naraku was defeated and the Jewel made whole. With the insistence of Kagome and Sesshomaru she finely agreed to stay with them on their lands.

They where both afraid even with her great powers someone might kill her in order to take the jewel. She refused to make the wish on Jewel. Always saying the time was not right. As if she knew it was needed for something very important in the future.

Within a few months of Naraku's death Miroku proposed to Sango and they was married. The ceremony was held at the manor with all the Lords and Ladies of the lands present to pay their respect to the couple who helped kill the evil Naraku.

The next year many things happened. Sango and Kagome each gave birth to their first born child, both where boys. As much as a nervous wreck Miroku was, Sesshomaru was even worse. Taking 3 of his strongest guards to keep him out of the birthing room during her labor.

Even with his threats of cutting off their heads. They still refused to let him pass. Finely with the sound of a new Born's cry they moved aside for him. Relived it was over and they had survived with their lives. As he kissed his mate he was handed his son for the first time.

The feeling that overtook him was like none he had ever felt. They had spoke often of what to name the child but their was one name she wished for more than others. After a few minutes the others where let into the room to see the next ruler of The Western Lands.

With the servants and friends standing around Sesshomaru raised his son into the air for all to see. Looking down at his mate he smiled. " I give you my son. Yasha the next ruler of The Western Lands." With all she had been through he felt it right to give her this one thing with their sons naming.

The ceremony for all the Lords and Ladies as they introduced their first born son. Along with the officially adoption of Shippo. Proclaiming him a true son of The Western Lands. Even though he could not have the throng Shippohad never been happier now he had a real family once again with a status.

Five months later Kagomewas sitting in the garden with Yashawhen she felt a strange presents coming closer to the manor. Sending a servant inside with Yasha, it wasn't long before Sesshomaru showed standing by her side.

Reaching the front gates she heard a voice she had not heard in a very long time. As the gates opened it reveled Inuyasha standing with a beautiful young human woman who turned out to be his mate. Inuyasha was speechless when he learned they had named their first born son after him, even after all he had put them through.

After entering the manor it was learned he came looking for Kikyo with a request. He came to ask her to wish him human so he could live a normal life with his mate. After Kikyo talked to his mate alone she agreed but with one condition.

The condition being that they must stay close to the Western Lands where they would be safe. With a nod of Sesshomaru's head they agree but only if her family could come if that was their wish.

As the wish was made his mate started glowing and her scream sounded through out the manor. Inuyasha screamed " NO!" as he looked at Kikyo. This was when she informed him it was her wish to change. Hers was a selfless wish in knowing she would be given pain by doing so. By granting her wish the Jewel was purified and finely Kikyo's duties where done.

The group watched as the glow around his mate slowly deemed and they could see her once more. Inuyasha's eyes teared as he saw what his mate now looked like. Her hair had grown long, soft and had turned white. Her eyes now the color of the golden sunset.. Her ears soft and fluffly white on top of her head. Her body now more pronounced lean and toned.

Inuyasha pulled his mate into his arms. When he pulled back he asked the only question on his mind. " Why did you do it when we agreed it would be me?" She smiled as she replied to his question. " Inuyasha I love you the way you are. Can you honestly tell me you would not miss being a half demon? That you would be completely happy as a human? I'm happy as long as I'm with you. Besides now it just means we will be together even longer."

Down deep Kagome had the feeling that Kikyo knew this day would come and that was why she held the jewel like she did. For the wish was supposed to have been Inuyasha'sto start with. Soon Kikyo left the Western Land to start her life as a normal woman. Kagome watched her leave with a heavy heart, hoping to see her friend again someday.

Years rolled by and Kagome watched as her friends grew older while she remained the same. In a way this saddened her. She knew some day they two would leave her when death came knocking at their door.

Even when she offered to help them become a demon like she had they refused. Saying it was not what they wanted. She understood their reasons and respected them for it.

As Shippo grew Sesshomaru took him under his wing teaching him personally the way a father would. By the time he was old enough to leave and be on his own, he was well able to protect himself. He had grown strong and brave. Stood tall and proud of his family name. Sesshomaru was just as proud of Shippo as if he was truly his own and treated him the same.

When Rin turned the age of 21 and was an adult. She once again asked to turn into a demon as Kagome had. Just as she had done each year since she witnessed Kagome change.

After much talk between Sesshomaru and Kagome, they decided they would allow it. They knew Rin knew of the pain it would mean considering she had watched Kagome's transformation years before.

The day the potion was made not one blood was use but two. Sesshomaru and Kagome both added blood to the potion making Rin truly their daughter in every way possible. Kagome cried as she watched Rin's body twist in its pain unable to do anything to help her.

The only comfort she had was Sesshomaru's holding her, knowing it would soon be over and Rin would have what she had wanted all those long years. The first time she saw herself in the mirror Rin cried tears of joy. Hugging Sesshomaru for giving her the one thing she had always wanted. To be able to stay with him and Kagome through out time.

With her new form she soon caught the interest of the son of The Lord Of the Southern Land's. Sesshomaru gave his blessings if that was what she wished. Over time he and Kagome watched as the two feel in love and mated.

Through the years Kagomewas happy but she still longed to see her family from the other side of the well. They decided to stop having children after the birth of their 4th child.

When Kaede died of old age Kagome took her death very hard. She had always thought of Kaede as a second mother. When Sango and Miroku died she took their deaths hard but excepted it knowing it was part of life.

Many things happened through out the long years they waited. The unrest between humans and demon which almost ended in war. Fighting between the North and South. When this happened Sesshomaru stepped in stopping it quickly for Rin's sake.

Bandit attacks that threatened the human villages in The Western Lands. Learning to change and adapt with the humans so the demon race would live on. With Kagome's knowledge and help he was chosen to teach his kind to survive.

As the date grew near to seeing her family once again she grew excited. Till finely it was time. Standing at her mother door step and with Sesshomaru's arm around her she calmed herself.

She wasn't sure how long it had been since her mother had seen her but for her it had been 500 years. After knocking on the door they waited. When it opened it reviled her mother. Tears coming from her eyes all she could mange to say was." Hi Mom." As she hugged her mother for the first time in so long. Now she was complete with her mate, her children and her family.

**I hope you have enjoyed reading my story as much as I have enjoyed writing it for you. I realize this story realy has nothing much of Naraku and the shards it was meant as a filler. May we all find that one special love the will last through the test of time.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Note**

**I would like to say thank you all for the great reviews. It is very rewarding when you know others appreciate what you write. Thanks for the great ride.**

**Please stay tuned for my next story. " The Masks We Wear."**


End file.
